El Sauce llorón
by Persefonne
Summary: El destino prepara las cartas, o quizá eres tú el que hace las elecciones. Sin darse cuenta, el amor llegó de pronto. Y se descubrirían a si mismos expresándolo cada vez que pudieren. ¿Como un imperturbable Hyuga podría sucumbir al amor por una impulsiva Haruno?
1. Capítulo 1 El susurro del viento

Yo _NO_ debería estar escribiendo más historias, antes de terminar las que tengo. Pero no sé qué me ha inspirado de pronto. Creo que me enamoré de esta pareja, o quizá obsesioné jaja ya no la fina línea que separa eso. Ahora mismo he terminado en el penúltimo capítulo _del intercambio_ , estoy en el sexto capítulo de _Lo indispensable_ y en el octavo de _Belladona_. Ahora mismo tengo bloqueo mental con _Cartas a un mortífago, La vida después de ti y la finca de piedras negras_. Lo siento. En fin.

Espero les guste. Gracias por pasarse a leer. Saludos!

 **El sauce llorón**

 **Prefacio**

Una dama oscura, solitaria entre los mortales siempre hablaba con un árbol de sus desventuras y amores. Limpio era el corazón de esta dama, con lo que el árbol se enamoró de ella.

Todos los días se veían, fuera noche o día, el árbol siempre la escuchaba en las conversaciones, deseaba abrazarla cuando lloraba o reír junto a ella cuando se alegraba, pero solo era un maldito árbol, sin movimiento, solo tenía alma.

Pidió mil y una veces a la noche que le dejase expresar su amor para poder saber si su amada, le amaría de verdad o no. Y con un rayo del cielo, en el árbol escribió dos nombres:

 _"Sauce love Enia"_ , rodeado de un gran corazón.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente la dama apareció y sus ojos se clavaron en la llamada de amor, corrió lejos del árbol, a quien no volvió a ver jamás. ¿Cómo un humano iba a amar un árbol, si solo es madera y savia? se dijo el árbol.

Lágrimas y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ramas formando largas y caídas redes de hojas en forma de gota, y así el gran sauce se le llamó el sauce llorón...

 **Xxx**

 **Capítulo 1. El susurro del viento.**

Ahí estaba ella, cómo todas las noches después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el hospital. Mirando su reflejo impasible en el espejo, cepillando su largo cabello rosa y tratando de amedrentar ese nerviosismo que le nacía del pecho, y se hundía en el fondo de su estómago. La noche ya se estaba adentrando y, la gran luna llena se iba a asomando más y más. Se quitó la bata de baño y se acomodó un lindo kimono blanco tan lentamente, fingiendo que aquella tela era la caricia del amante añorado.

Luego, con la misma parsimonia de sus manos, ató el obbi, tratando de que no se formasen las arrugas en él. Trató, inútilmente de acomodarse el cabello en un moño, pues ya estaba lo suficientemente largo y espeso como para permitir cargarlo en la nuca como si no pesara kilogramos. Sonrío para sí misma, cuando se percató que su tez blanca y sus labios naturalmente rosas no requerían de nada más. No es que fuera presuntuosa, pero reconocía que a sus 18 años, su cuerpo adquirió sin más los detalles finos de la juventud, dejando detrás a la niña de la frente amplia. Claro que, sus atributos no eran como los de su mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino pero al menos no se quedó como una escoba tableada.

Volvió a suspirar, y esta vez el nerviosismo se acrecentó. El viento que entró por la ventana, trajo consigo el aroma, _ese_ , aroma. _Su_ aroma. Un aroma que había inundado su habitación incontables veces.

Tímidamente giró sobre sus talones y no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran. Ahí estaba él, como cada noche que regresaba de misión. Lentamente, ella bajó las manos y alisó la tela del kimono, quería estar presentable para él, y sobre todo _deseable_. En su ventana yacía un hombre de complexión delgada, que a pesar del traje AMBU dejaba notar su fibrosa musculatura. El viento volvió a soplar, provocando que la larga melena castaña de aquel sujeto se meneara sobre sus hombros anchos, acariciando levemente el tatuaje típico de un ninja de su rango.

Ella tragó saliva cuando lo vio poner los pies sobre el piso de madera, con tal delicadeza y elegancia muy propias. Al parecer, se había cansado de observar acuclillado en el marco de aquella pequeña ventana. Él se colocó frente a ella aún con la máscara puesta. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella ladeó el rostro, tratando de imaginarse los gestos detrás de esa máscara que simulaba, irónicamente un pájaro.

¿Los pájaros suelen ser libres cierto? Capaces de elegir su vuelo, dirección y su viaje. Curiosamente los AMBU no, o al menos eso le había dicho su antiguo Sensei cuando hubo explicado a ella y a sus ex compañeros de equipo lo que significaba pertenecer a las tropas ninja de esa categoría. No quiso pensar mucho en ello, no quería adentrarse en esas malditas reglas que arruinaban todo. Ella cerró los ojos, casi como un gesto meramente infantil al sentir la áspera mano del hombre pasearse por su mejilla derecha, cuan agradable era esa caricia muy a pesar de que se fijaran como lijas. Los guantes del joven estaban ajados, seguramente por la ardua pelea.

Él sabía que su tacto no era precisamente el rose de un pétalo pero ansiaba tocarla, ansiaba estrecharla contra su pecho y fundirse en ese cuerpo diminuto que lo hacía enloquecer. No sabía cuán mal estaba por esa mujer, o podría decirse bien-dependiendo del punto en que se viera- cuando hubo estado a punto de morir en esa misión. Ni siquiera reparó en ir a la enfermería por muchas que fueran las insistencias de su escandaloso Sensei o sus compañeros de misión. Él lo único que deseaba era verla.

-Has tardado-apenas dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Abrió sus grandes ojos color esmeralda y lo miró fijamente. Después, la mano femenina, vaciante se dirigió a la máscara-

Ella retiró la impoluta pieza con cuidado y sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera.

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Has ido a la enfermería ya?-le dijo con la voz trémula y evidentemente alarmada-

Él frunció el ceño. A veces detestaba que le hiciera preguntas estúpidas u obvias. ¡No! ¡No se dignó ir al maldito médico porque sus jodidas ansias de verla se lo habían carcomido todo el viaje de misión! Prefirió no responderle a la mujer, porque si lo hiciere, sus peculiares palabras ácidas conferirían un aire pesado al encuentro, además soportar un arrebate de ella en respuesta, era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

-No lo creí necesario, teniéndote a ti-dijo. Él retiró su mano que acariciaba aquella fina mejilla y con ella limpió la suya en un movimiento brusco, y la sangre que corría por su mentón fue aminorando. Tenía una herida desde el ojo derecho hasta casi la comisura de la boca-

Ella arqueó una ceja, un tanto incrédula por aquellas "palabras amables". Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que eso no pensaba realmente.

-¡Ya! ¿y por eso has decidido saltarte las reglas y no acudir al médico primero? ¿o inclusive a dar tus reportes dónde el Hokage?-le dijo con aspereza-

¿Pero qué carajos? ¿no le agradaba verlo? ¡esa mujer sí que podría sacarlo de sus casillas! El impaciente por verla, y ella lo primero que reparaba era reprenderlo.

-Si no más te recuerdo, me he saltado muchas reglas ya-habló con su sardónico tono y apuntó la situación extendiendo los brazos. Luego de observar cómo los ojos de ella se volvieron transparentados ante las lágrimas amenazantes, con algo de rabia comenzó a desenredarse las vendas de las manos después de haber retirado sus guantes-

¡Maldita sea las reglas! ¡maldita sea la misión en Suna! Y por una mierda ¡todo! Desenrollaba las sucias telas con rabia. Él no solía mostrar sentimientos, ni mucho menos arrebates, pero desde hace un año y medio se había convertido en un ser consumido por sus propios sentimientos. Muchos a decir verdad. La mano delgada y vacilante de la mujer le detuvo su quehacer. La miró un tanto molesto.

-Lo lamento-dijo ella. Con gentileza inició lo que él antes hacía. Ella comprendía los sacrificios que él tenía que hacer para estar ahí. El millón de reglas que rompía y todas las miles de mentiras que seguro debió fabricar. Ser un AMBU requería de mucha responsabilidad, y uno de los juramentos, supuestamente inquebrantables era el _no_ tener vida fuera de ello-es solo qué, te he extrañado mucho-le dirigió una sonrisa sincera, dulce y él relajó los gestos-te he preparado el baño-

Ella le ayudó a desvestirse, despacio y sin querer perder detalle de todo aquello. Eran pocos los momentos como ese y cada vez que se presentaban deseaba aprovecharlos al máximo. A veces, su rabiosa interior no le hacía fácil y llevadera la situación, porque realmente era difícil estar con él a escondidas de toda la aldea pero valía la pena por momentos como ese. Él sonrió con arrogancia al ver que las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron arreboladas en un tono carmesí y que su mirada nerviosa se iba a cualesquier punto inexistente a los costados.

-¿A qué viene tanto recato ahora? No es la primera vez que me vez así-le soltó entre divertido y extrañado. Ella le miró a los ojos, y apretó los dientes. Odiaba cuando se burlaba de ella mientras intentaba ser atenta y dulce. Era algo que no lograba esclarecer ¿Cómo disfrutaba la compañía de un hombre que la sacaba de sus casillas tan fácilmente y al minuto siguiente le hacía sentir una sensación desbordante en el cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica que le nacía del pecho hasta el vientre?-

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando te ríes de mí, ¡tú!...grandísimo….grandísimo..-infló las mejillas como berrinche, resopló y añadió: ¡Hyuga engreído!-le dijo molesta. Se levantó el kimono para poder moverse con mayor rapidez- para un "genio" como tú debiera ser evidente cuando alguien se ha preocupado por ti y te ha echado mucho de menos-dicho esto, soltó un portazo en el cuarto de baño-

Neji Hyuga levantó una ceja consternado. Vaya, esa mujer podía ser tan volátil y explosiva cuando se lo pretendía pero también debía reconocer que bajo ese mal carácter estaba una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Él tampoco lograba saber ¿Cómo carajos se enredó en todo aquello? Admitía qué, le agradaba bastante el hecho. Sin duda, era algo novedoso, algo inverosímil. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que llegaría a mantener una _relación_ con Haruno Sakura se hubiera reído hasta que el estómago le doliera. Pero, a decir verdad el destino podía jugar sucio y poner cartas sobre la mesa a las cuales no habría marcha atrás y se tenía que disponer de ellas. A lo mejor el Karma le estaba jugando una mala pasada, a lo mejor solo era algo pasajero. Como la fiebre, como los antojos a los dulces, o como cualesquier cosa.

Además, no podía clasificar todo aquello como una "relación". Él y ella no tenían una relación normal, a menos eso suponía. Jamás se habían parado hablar de ello desde que todo comenzó. Y él daba por hecho que ella conocía de sobra las reglas de lo que implicaba tener un cargo como el que se cernía sobre sus hombros.

Neji suspiró con pesadez y no dudó en entrar al cuarto de baño, encontrándose con Sakura sentada en un banquillo comprobando la temperatura del agua.

-Lo lamento-dijo él en un tono bajo. Las letras arrastradas hicieron un eco en la pequeña habitación-no quería ser grosero-

-No importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí. Debió ser una misión dura-dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo. Se levantó y se dirigió a la bótica para sacar las sales de baño-a veces me cuesta comprender tus responsabilidades, soy yo quien debiera disculparse-le dijo. El frunció el ceño un poco. Esa mujer era enigmática, de un momento a otro podía cambiar de opinión-

-No quiero discutir más-le respondió él en un tono neutral. Ella volvió la vista encontrándose con el cuerpo semi desnudo del muchacho y luego su semblante tranquilo e inexpresivo-

Viajó disimuladamente la vista por el cuerpo del muchacho, buscando las heridas de batalla, encontrando algunas sin gravedad. Sin embargo al sentirse descubierta, no evitó sentir las mejillas arder. Sin bien tenia meses viéndolo así, pero aun no le parecía tan común. No es como si lo viera a diario desnudo además él era quien era. Él era el genio Hyuga Neji, el próximo sucesor del mandamás del Clan más antiguo de Konoha, el "genio" innato. Ninja excelente, con inigualables habilidades qué, inesperadamente se había fijado en ella: en Haruno Sakura.

Ella se consideraba una mujer simple y común que tenía que trabajar el doble para conseguir lo que él lograba en un pestañear. De alguna manera, la inseguridad le hacía mella aún. Todos los adjetivos peyorativos que alguna vez aquel compañero de equipo le escupió, le resonaban en la cabeza, muy a pesar de que ella fue discípulo de la mismísima quinta Hokage. Y muy a pesar de que la ex Gondaime le alabó incontables veces sus cualidades como ninja médico y aprendiz de excelencia, ella no terminaba por creérselo.

La chica volvió a darle la espalda a Neji para colocar las sales, se abofeteó mentalmente por estar pensando en las boberías de quién era mejor que otro y trató de aminorar la zozobra. Ella era una ninja médico y no debía ponerse nerviosa por ningún motivo. Ni preocuparle nada más. Miró por el rabillo el cuerpo imponente del chico, y la sangre volvió a agolparse en su rostro ¡ella era un ninja medico carajo! No debiera ponerse nerviosa con un cuerpo desnudo, había visto cientos en las horas de trabajo. ¿No había razón por ponerse así? ¿Verdad? Pero su vocecilla interna y maliciosa le susurró que ninguno de sus pacientes era Hyuga Neji, que la ponía al mil por hora. Pronto dio un respingo al sentir como unas manos gruesas se aferraban a su cintura. Se levantó como un resorte y se quedó quieta.

-También te he echado de menos y lo sabes-le murmuró Neji al oído- Si he osado en no pasarme por la enfermería, es porque confío lo suficiente en ti para sanarme-le pasó la lengua cálida por el cuello-y no soportaba un minuto más sin verte-le dijo y mordió lascivamente el lóbulo-

Sakura gimió y dejó que el la girara. Se encontró con el escrutinio de los ojos blancos y volvió a sentir sus mejillas arder. Lo que pasaba con él, era indescifrable. Estaba casi segura que aquellos ojos podían leerla a la perfección, pero ella no sabía nada de él. Neji se inclinó para besarle pero el dedo índice de ella lo detuvo.

-Antes que nada, déjame curarte-le pidió y sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa-

El asintió. No le daría la contra en eso, la verdad es que la adrenalina de la batalla ya había pasado y el cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse. Las heridas estaban causando sus dolencias y no le permitirían hacer lo que realmente deseaba con ella. Amarla esa noche.

El agua estaba a perfecta temperatura, se hundió completamente y lanzó un largo suspiro al sentir las manos delgadas de Sakura limpiándole las heridas con una gasa húmeda. Después la calidez del chakra que emanaba de sus manos, apaciguó todos los dolores. Las heridas estaban sanando. Neji descansó los brazos al costado del Ofuro e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás. Volvió a suspirar cuando sintió que el nivel del agua subió. Ella ingresó al baño caliente también, él abrió los ojos con sopor y le encantó la vista.

Sakura estaba sumergida hasta la clavícula, con algunos mechones de cabello rosado cayéndole en desorden y las mejillas arreboladas. Ella le miraba con intensidad desde el otro extremo, como queriendo leerle la mente. Él le sonrío.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le dijo ella-

-Mucho mejor-le contestó. Luego se inclinó y tiró de ella para colocarla entre sus brazos-Mucho mejor así-murmuró en su oído para luego mordisquearlo lentamente-

Sakura soltó un vaho, y se removió inquieta por las caricias. A veces, en momentos como ese podía olvidarse del mundo entero. Las manos gruesas del chico viajaban lentamente por su cuerpo, al parecer inquieto e insaciable. Ella ahogó un gemido al sentirlo adentrarse en el centro de su ser.

-Hy-Hyuga-le murmuró ella-

-Vamos a la cama Haruno-le dijo él en un susurró que sonaba más a orden-

Fuera de la tina, él procuró cubrirla con una toalla y secarle con deliberada parsimonia, dejando a su vez un reguero de besos dónde la tela quitaba las gotas de agua. En realidad, no era un experto en eso del amor, ni mucho menos en los actos, pero suponía que actuaba más por instinto o sentido común que otra cosa. Porque de cierto modo logró esclarecer, que era difícil prescindir de ellos por más indignos que resultasen. Él se jactó varias veces de ser un hombre libre de impulsos, que para su raciocinio, solo los podría tener un hombre sin control, como Naruto, Kiba o inclusive Lee. Pero no él. Un hombre recto, impecable y que desde la muerte de su padre se había decidido no dejarse llevar por nimiedades. Pero ahí estaba. Estrechando entre sus brazos a esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

Ella, por su parte, sólo se dejaba hacer. No era muy diestra en eso del amor tampoco, ya lo comprobó años atrás persiguiendo a un chico que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla y que no conforme con ello le humilló incontables ocasiones. Aun después de tanta añoranza cuando Uchiha Sasuke se hubo marchado, hecho y desecho, y después regresar a la aldea bajo estrictas condiciones, ella no prescindía de ese sentimiento en su totalidad. Sin embargo, desde hace un año y medio es que, percibió algún cambio. Algo ya no estaba bien, o quizá sí. Uchiha Sasuke se esfumó de sus pensamientos como la espuma que se lleva el agua una vez que sube la marea.

Neji la besó abrazadoramente en los labios y la empujó sobre el futon, Sakura separó deliberadamente las piernas para darle espacio. Él se recargó sobre sus antebrazos y volvió a besarle como minutos antes. Ella ahogó un gemido cuando sintió que la inundaba su miembro con poca delicadeza, y no es que el fuera rudo, de echo era la primera vez que se mostraba tan impaciente por hacerle el amor, pero algo esa noche, desde que llegó dejaba en claro la desesperanza que traía consigo. Ella dejó que todo fluyera a su gusto. Seguramente después de todo, él le contaría el porqué de sus acciones posesas. Siempre era así. Llegaba con una descarga de hombría fatal, dejaba todo en las aguas de baño termales, le hacia el amor como nunca y luego contaba la andanza en misión. De algún modo, se convirtió en su confidente, hasta cierto punto. Había cosas que él no dejaba traspasar, sobre todo cuando todo se ponía serio o más íntimo, Neji Hyuga tomaba distancias y desaparecía por un par de meses.

Era como si tomara el tiempo por escudo.

Sakura volvió a lanzar un suspiro al sentir la estocada más profunda y abrió los ojos. Sonrió sobre manera al ver el rostro del muchacho. A pesar de que sus ojos eran carentes de pupila o expresión, los rasgos de su rostro parecían enmarcarse en la tentadora idea de la dulzura. Ahí no solo había pasión, temió ella, era algo más. Y no supo si eso le alegró o le entristeció pues un nudo en su garganta le hizo tragar en seco. Sintió de pronto unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar ¿Qué era eso? Nunca antes lo sintió, y vaya que había hecho el amor con ese hombre incontables veces.

-¿Estas bien?-le oyó decir, seguramente notó como las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos esmeralda-

-S-sí-balbuceó y hundió el rostro en un hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Neji. Volvió a gemir cuando lo sintió moverse más lento. Sin siquiera preverlo, las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos y en el pecho sintió como una calidez inexplicable-

Volvió a soltar un sonido sensual de entre los labios y él le obligó a mirarle. Neji se quedó quieto al ver los ojos de Sakura empañados y húmedos.

-Perdóname ¿te he hecho daño?-se retiró de inmediato quedando levantado en sus cuatro extremidades. Estaba alarmado-

-No sucede nada malo-le dijo y como para contrariarla, de sus labios se escapó un sollozo-no puedo explicarlo Hyuga, no sé por qué tengo ganas de llorar…pero por favor no pares-acarició una mejilla del muchacho y le sonrió con ternura-

Él no estuvo muy seguro de querer hacerlo pero los labios cálidos de la muchacha le callaron cualquier replica. Lo besó con tal vehemencia que lo hizo caer sobre ella. Sakura acarició la espalda de Neji, comprobando por milésima vez la suavidad y exquisitez de aquella piel blanca como la nieve. Y sin más esperar, le dio un giro a la situación, volcando al chico y siendo ella quién ahora estaba al mando. El muchacho tomó las caderas de la chica y las situó adecuadamente. Luego volvieron a sumergirse en esa pasión incontrolable y que parecía no querer amainar.

Sakura besó cada centímetro de aquella piel que tenía a su alcance para luego apoderarse de los labios deliciosos del chico. A Neji le sorprendió la actitud de la chica, porque regularmente no estaba tan participativa, pero esta vez fue él quien la dejó marcar el ritmo. Él se dejó caer totalmente en el futon deleitándose con la imagen. Aquella mujer, definitivamente lo aplacaba, le daba una calidez inexplicable. Y no comprendía porque, si eran polos opuestos.

Neji sonrío, le encantaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, el movimiento de sus pechos al compás de sus caderas y la forma en que sus piernas se curvaban alrededor de él. Y sobre todo le fascinaba que todo aquello fuera para él y por él. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, y las ganas de llorar se esfumaron cuando Neji tiró de su cuerpo, haciéndola esparcir su peso en él y volvió a besarla en los labios con ternura.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el amor se sintiera así _¿Un momento? ¿amor?_ Pensó Neji alarmado se sentó de nuevo y detuvo los movimientos de ella. Sakura lo miró extrañada, buscó sus ojos y al encontrarlos se quedó de palmos a notar aquella mirada contrita ¿Qué cambio de repente? Le interrogó con la mirada y después de analizarlo un instante, decidió restarle importancia. Así era Neji, de pronto podía ser dulce y al minuto siguiente un tempano de hielo. Ella pasó cariñosamente sus dedos por el tatuaje en la frente del chico y lo besó lentamente, de extremo a extremo; de cierta manera ella supo que algo le inquietaba y ese "algo" tenía que ver con los dos. Lo besó en los labios lánguidamente y volvió a mover sus caderas. Él pareció relajarse y regresar a lo que hacía. Esta vez, con decisión Neji giró en sí mismo y volvió a colocarse sobre ella. Marcó un ritmo lento, apacible y se dedicó al disfrute de besos que ella le regalaba. Juntos, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo, llegaron al clímax. Él hundió el rostro en el cuello de ella y ella lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Y sin siquiera esperarlo, el murmullo de un _Te amo_ sonó en la habitación. O quizá solo había sido el susurro del viento.


	2. Cap 2 Políticamente correcto

Emmmmmm…bueno. Me gusta cómo va la historia. Habrá una que otra cosa de otras parejas como se podrán dar cuenta después. También quise incursionar en algo que es muy nuevo para mí…no soy muy fan del shonen o del Yaoi. Pero pues..habrá un poco de eso..hago la advertencia para quien no le guste pues lo deje de lado. Gracias por los reviews _Kazuyaryo_ y _mican_!

En fin.

Enjoy!

 **Capítulo 2. Políticamente correcto.**

Hinata Hyuga convulsionó por enésima vez aferrada al pasto del verde jardín. Empuñó en gran medida la yerba poco crecida. Las lágrimas gruesas cayeron una a una entre la verduzca mata y trataba de aminorar dificultosamente aquel espasmo. Daba gracias a los dioses que nadie en ese momento se cruzase por los jardines de Souke, porque seguramente estaban con sus labores diarias de medio día. Ahogó un sollozo, pero no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. Y todo se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando notó cómo una sombra le cubría el cuerpo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. A decir verdad lo había escuchado venir minutos atrás e hizo todos los esfuerzos por acallar aquel llanto abrazador siendo inútil.

-¿Hinata-sama?-le habló con aquel tono neutro, sin expresión. Casi sonaba a un monosílabo-¿se encuentra bien?-

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y no levantó la cabeza. El viento soplo grácilmente entre las ramas, aludiendo la entrada del otoño. La muchacha lentamente se irguió, sacudió sus ropas y tragó saliva. Lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones, ni mucho menos a él. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en un puño. Apretó los labios en una línea fina, y las mejillas se le colorearon. La mano larga, ancha y masculina le tomó por la barbilla obligándole a levantar el rostro, pero sus ojos blancos siguieron pasmados, como si observaran algo muy interesante en el pasto verde. Hacía un par de meses que ese acercamiento se dio, los rencores se habían disuelto entre él y ella desde hacía mucho e inclusive tenían un trato más hermanable que otra cosa, pero a pesar de ello Hinata sintió disgusto al tacto del muchacho.

-Ni-nisan-murmuró ella y sin querer soltó otro sollozo. Luego se paró a pensar. Él no tenía por qué estar en esa área de la casa a menos que le hubieren llamado y a menos que fueren a darle la misma noticia que le acababan de dar a ella. Esa no era una visita usual. Al final de cuentas él no tenía la culpa de nada. Su padre sí-

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?-dijo Neji Hyuga con más apremio. Su mandíbula pareció tensarse, no era muy dado a tener aquellas familiaridades pero al verla tan afligida algo en su interior se removió. Solo dos veces le había encontrado de ese modo, una fue cuando Naruto Uzumaki se atrevió a rechazarla y la otra cuando Hiashi Hyuga había dado su opinión sobre sus habilidades como ninja y futura heredera del Clan. El Hombre gruñó con impaciencia pues la muchacha no respondió y ante un segundo gruñido ella soltó un respingo y le miró-

-N-No es nada Neji-nisan-dijo Hinata con un hilo de voz. Neji Hyuga no solía entrometerse en los asuntos de sus primas y mucho menos atreverse a preguntar sobre sus congojas. Muchísimas veces las miró a distancia con las cabezas gachas o con el temple afligido. A Hinata por tercera ocasión llorando ahí. Y nunca reparó en interesarse en ello, los años de experiencia le habían conferido un deje de aceptación para esas situaciones: no preguntar, no discutir, solo observar. Pero esta vez había algo que le llamo la atención. Ella estaba más pálida de lo normal-

Hinata sintió estremecer ante aquella mirada inquisitiva. Su primo se había convertido en un muchacho imponente, serio y recatado. Sus conversaciones nunca pasaban más allá de los entrenamientos y asuntos del clan. Pero desde hacía unos meses él, Hanabi y ella encontraron un modo de entrelazarse.

-Llora demasiado como para no tener nada-dijo él, luego con parsimonia le soltó el rostro. Fue un gesto de hermandad, nada incómodo-

Hinata volvió a limpiarse las mejillas. Como una niña pequeña que acababa de recibir un buen regaño.

-¿Ti-tienes algo más que decirme Neji-nissan? O puedo..¿puedo irme?-le dijo sin mirarle. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba de nuevo. El llanto parecía querer volver-

Neji frunció el ceño, muy arrepentido de haberla abordado. Su prima parecía ofendida por el atrevimiento. Él negó con la cabeza. Ella asistió y se echó a andar con prisa. El chico iba a caminar en dirección opuesta, pero observó como Hanabi salía del dojo de entreno con la cara desencajada. Ella fingió no enterarse de la presencia del muchacho, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de él levantó la vista.

-¡Oh! Neji-nisan-dijo Hanabi y se inclinó en la reverencia formal-

 _¿Pero qué carajos?_ Se dijo el muchacho _¿aquellas mujeres se habían vuelto locas?_ él solo había ido a esa maldita parte de la casa porque el patriarca le mandó llamar y si no fuera por su maldita suerte, aquellos solo se trataría de asuntos relacionados con la rama secundaria pero parecía que el ambiente pesado en ese sitio había inundado todo. De nuevo. Hasta los jardines.

-¿Qué haces?-respondió Neji con un tinte de molestia en su voz, raramente dejaba traspasar sentimientos. La única capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas era su prima menor, o es que quizá tenía ese don con todos-

Alguna vez, en conversaciones con su tío, le hizo saber cómo desconfiaba de las capacidades de sus hijas para hacerse cargo del Clan. Dijo preocuparle que Hinata era demasiado blanda y que su hija menor, todo lo contrario. Hanabi Hyuga era una niña voluntariosa, terca, inteligente sí, pero muy voluble. Neji contempló los ojos opalinos de su prima, que fulgían con algo de malicia. Cierto era, Hanabi contrastaba de su hermana mayor. La chica ladeó el rostro como si no acabara de entender el silencio de Neji y su escrutinio, a veces le resultaba increíble que tuvieran un lazo consanguíneo. Él era tan diferente a todo el mundo ahí. Como un muñeco de ventrílocuo. Luego dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa que a Neji le hizo sospechar.

-¿Qué sucede?-le dijo Neji esta vez con un deje de irritación-

-¿No lo sabes aún?-respondió Hanabi con los ojos muy abiertos. Y luego se tapó la boca fingiendo su imprudencia-

-¿El qué?-dijo Neji-

Hanabi dudó. Abrió los labios una y otra vez intentado buscar las mejores palabras para comenzar aquella declaración, ya había metido la pata, o más bien a propósito soltó como no queriendo la cosa, sus palabras. Ahora solo faltaba decirlo de la mejor manera. Total, su padre después la reprendería igual.

-Hinata ha sido prometida con el Kazekage de Sunagakure-soltó un suspiro largo. La sonrisa socarrona se le borró de momento. El que su hermana tuviera que irse y tan lejos le partía el alma, eso significaba soledad, soledad absoluta y la mano firme de su padre sobre ella-

Neji arqueó una ceja _¿un compromiso?_ _¿ y eso era para escandalizarse?_ Ellas ya debieran tener de conocimiento que el Clan así solía manejar las cosas. Los matrimonios arreglados eran una de sus especialidades. El chico siguió sin inmutarse, como esperando más información. Hanabi comenzó a desenredar las vendas de sus antebrazos.

-Y mi padre considera que yo soy muy joven para declararme como sucesora-La chica le lanzó una mirada a su primo y prosiguió:-me ha mandado a hacer los exámenes Chunin-

Ahora sí que Neji estaba confundido. Su tío no permitiría que sus sucesoras se adentraran tanto en el mundo Shinobi, el Clan se quedaría sin dirigente si llegasen a morir en una misión. Él siguió mirándola, sabía que su pequeña prima solía paladearse la información hasta impacientar a las personas, la información importante sobre todo. La vio sacar de quicio tantas veces a la paciente de su hermana.

Al ver que su primo no daba indicios de alguna emoción, Hanabi chasqueó la lengua fingiendo dar batalla a las vendas. Luego con un aire de autosuficiencia dijo.

-¿Y te imaginas? ¿he? ¿Nissan? ¿Quién podría ser el sucesor en todo caso?-las últimas palabras le salieron en un tono cantarín que a Neji no le agradó. Y teniendo en cuenta el saludo que le otorgó antes-

El chico negó con la cabeza pero sabía de antemano por donde iba el asunto.

-¡Neji!-escuchó su nombre desde el dojo. Aquel tono autoritario y seco lo reconocía tan bien. Lanzó una última mirada a Hanabi y media reverencia, luego se dirigió al sitio muy tranquilo a pesar de que aquella información desató en su cabeza un torbellino de posibles acontecimientos-

-Hiashi-sama-dijo el muchacho dando la reverencia esperada. Hanabi sonrió de medio lado cuando los ojos de Neji le observaron de soslayo por última vez. Ella fingió estar sumida en lo que hacía-

-Entremos-dijo Hiashi. Neji obedeció sin más-

XxX

Sabaku no Gaara tenía los dedos puestos en el puente de la nariz y los ojos cerrados. Respiraba apaciblemente intentando calmarse. Ahora sí que los ancianos del consejo se habían extralimitado. Jamás se mostraron tan interesados en su forma de manejar las cosas en Suna hasta el momento en que la guerra contra Konoha estalló destruyéndolo todo. A pesar de que el pueblo logró levantarse, y que ellos fueron uno de los principales pilares para el levantamiento de la aldea de la hoja, los ancianos externaron la inquietud de que algo semejante sucediera con su pueblo. Empezaron a dudar de sí sus capacidades como dirigente, serían suficientes. Muy a pesar de que demostró incontables veces sus grandes cualidades. Los hombres alegaban ahora que establecer un lazo fuerte con Konoha, y sobre todo con un Clan con peculiaridades tan extraordinarias como los Hyuga, era imprescindible.

Le otorgaron la capacidad de negarse a las sugerencias de establecer un lazo, con la reprimenda de que disminuirían sus años de mandato o pedirían su destitución, en cualesquier caso que la votación se inclinara por cualquiera de las dos. Así lo estipulaban las normas. Si ellos consideraban que sus capacidades de proteger la aldea no estaban del todo a la altura, podían hacerle hasta renunciar. ¡Vaya cosa! ¡estúpidos viejos!

Gaara ni dio un respingo cuando un estrepitoso puñetazo sonó en su escritorio.

-¿Pero qué?..¡diablos! ¡Kankuro contrólate!-dijo una voz femenina-

-¡Es increíble Temari!-dijo el aludido. Y volvió a dar un puñetazo ignorando las miradas fulminantes de sus dos hermanos-¿acaso a ti no te molesta?-miró a Gaara directamente a los ojos, quién siguió sin inmutarse le regresó la mirada y después se fijó en la ventana-

Temari se recargó cansinamente sobre su abanico y también dirigió la vista a su hermano menor. Realmente él era difícil de leer. Llevaba tiempo más abierto en cuanto a sus opiniones, pero todo referente a la política y gobierno de su pueblo. Comercios, salud, economía y sobre todo delincuencia. A decir verdad, desde el primer año de gobierno de Gaara, el cambio en Sunagakure fue radical, sobre todo en los aspectos económicos. El pueblo se levantaba después de un sometimiento, hambruna, pobreza y casi aniquilación. Ese chico logró lo que nadie pudo, aumentando convenios, enlaces, servicios externos y especiales de los escuadrones ninja. Y con ello trajo mejoras a la aldea.

Gaara Logró servicio médico de primer nivel con ayuda del Hokage de Konoha. Logró abastecimientos suficientes de agua gracias al tratado de libre comercio con el país del agua. Erradicó a los mercenarios, traidores al gobierno y sobre todo a los delincuentes que estaban en los límites del territorio. Todo con ayuda. Esto no le agradó para nada al consejo, consideraban que ese tipo de relaciones luego traían malas consecuencias, pero sin embargo, al ver como Konoha cayó tan fácil y rápidamente ante la guerra y que sólo Suna acudió en su ayuda (puesto que Konoha alguna vez se creyó autosuficiente, y no claudicó en hacer más acuerdos o tratados salvo Sunagakure, le llevó a la ruina. Asunto que ya estaba cambiando su nuevo Hokage), después de eso, los ancianos del consejo consideraron eficiente realizar esas "relaciones exteriores" tanto así, que ahora promulgaban con la bandera el hecho. Antes su principal ingreso era hacer guerra y mantener la guerra para ganar dinero con armas y horas hombre.

¡Eso se acabó! Le dijo Gaara a Temari cuando tomó las riendas. No más guerra, no más horror para su pueblo. Sobre todo no más sufrimiento. Al principio el consejo estaba reticente, pero al cabo de meses y observar con lupa cada movimiento, encontraron factible las decisiones del pelirrojo. Pero, a los ancianos les resultó importante que su dirigente diera el papel más acorde a un dirigente.

Gaara lanzó un suspiro y Temari sonrió. En definitiva su hermano cambió tan radicalmente como el estado de su pueblo.

-No hay más nada que hacer. El cuervo ha sido enviado con el acuerdo-dijo Gaara con parsimonia- y les suplico no hagan un escándalo de esto-miró a Kankuro con reprimenda-

-¿Acaso te quieres casar?-le dijo escandalizado el muchacho. Alzó una ceja incrédulo-

Gaara se giró completamente y se colocó frente a su hermano.

-Sabía que eso tendría que pasar tarde o temprano-dijo sin la más mínima importancia, ni gesticulación-

-Pero, por ejemplo ¡al Hokage de Konoha no le han obligado!-respondió Kankuro ofuscado-

-Esa fue una de sus especificaciones al tomar el cargo. El que no le impondrían un matrimonio-dijo Gaara y cruzó sus brazos por sobre el pecho-

-¿Y tú porque no hiciste lo mismo?-zanjó Temari, que escuchaba la conversación con atención a pesar que observaba sus uñas como si tuvieran algo interesante-

-No lo creí necesario. Confié que mis habilidades serían suficientes para el consejo. Pero si lo piensan un minuto, solo es una artimaña para hacerme desistir de mi cargo y no lo haré-dijo con calma, miró a su hermano y luego a Temari-No sé por qué les cuesta tanto trabajo entender, que haré cualquier cosa para conservar la paz que tanto trabajo nos ha costado conseguir-

-¿Pero siquiera te gusta la muchacha?-dijo Kankuro incrédulo de considerar la posibilidad, inclusive la pregunta se le hizo estúpida después de que la soltó sin pensar-

Gaara frunció el ceño ¿gustarle? ¿Gustar? Él no tenía tiempo para fijarse en esas nimiedades. Su papel en el mundo se había limitado tanto a traer el bien a los demás, que jamás se paró a pensar en esas cosas cursis en que su hermana si se fijaba por ejemplo. Ya había notado la predilección que tenía ella por cierto Shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja. Ese tan inteligente como él. Cierto era que su hermana al menos tuvo buen tino esta vez y se comprometió con un chico a su nivel. Pero él era práctico, táctico y no sentimental.

Temari soltó una risita maliciosa, casi burlesca por la pregunta de Kankuro, y este casi tenía una vena notoria y punzante en la sien. Estaba tan enfadado por las imposiciones absurdas que el consejo había hecho. Primero el que Gaara tuviera que casarse y luego que en no menos del año ya estuviere teniendo descendencia ¡por kamisama y todos los dioses! ¡Eso era tan absurdo! ¿Qué tenía que ver el buen gobierno con hacer una familia? Como entendiendo sus cuestiones Gaara habló.

-El matrimonio es solo una fachada ¿no lo ves Kankuro?..Si tenemos relaciones exteriores con otras aldeas, tenemos que dar buena apariencia. Claro está que nuestro gobierno es sano, pero debemos darlo por sentado con una alianza. El que tenga que casarme no es más una parafernalia-soltó con toda calma. Y eso creía-

-Hay hermanito. Cuan incrédulo eres-dijo Temari-..Esa imposición era para hacerte desistir, y ahora que la has aceptado ¿también lo del progenitor?-

-Sí es necesario-dijo con determinación-

Temari volvió a soltar una sonrisilla socarrona.

-Ya quisiera verte en el papel de Padre-dijo ella volviendo a analizar sus uñas. El semblante de Gaara cambió, en sus ojos destelló un brillo irreconocible- el tener un bebé no es nada fácil, no es como tener una mascota-

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que lo trataré así?-dijo Gaara ya con un deje de molestia. Sus hermanos sabían cómo fastidiarlo cuando se lo proponían-

-No he dicho que lo harás ¿pero estas preparado para tener una familia?-ella enarcó una ceja y le miró por el rabillo-

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-sus labios se fruncieron en una línea prieta. Gaara entrecerró los ojos analizando a sus hermanos ¿lo tomaban por estúpido? Sabía que solo se preocupaban por él, por ser "su hermanito pequeño" siempre lo hacían y se mostraban sobre protectores pero en esto se estaban extralimitando. Temari se carcajeó-

-¡Oh por Kamisama!-dijo Kankuro. Se echó pesadamente en un sillón frente a su hermano. A veces dudaba de sus capacidades para notar la magnitud de sus actos o decisiones. Aun que jamás fueron erradas, pero en esta ocasión pensaba con recelo el que Gaara estuviera analizando dicho asunto como debiera. Kankuro se llevó las manos a las sienes y las masajeó con poca delicadeza-

Temari se echó a reír ruidosamente en cuanto Gaara soltó la pregunta ¿Que qué tan difícil podía ser? ¡ya se moría por verlo!

-Bueno..bueno ¡ya basta!-dijo Gaara harto. Los miró ya casi con la rabia palpable en la cara-¿no confían en mí?-

-Cla-claro-dijo Temari limpiándose las lágrimas provocadas por el ataque de risa-..pero bueno..hermanito..he de reconocer que te han otorgado un honor agradable, he visto a la chica Hyuga hace un par de meses y está bastante "cambiadita"-dijo esto último en tono cantarín e insinuoso-

¿Y a él qué? No es como si se fijara mucho en las mujeres. A final de cuentas ese matrimonio era un efecto para conseguir un bien.

-Espero que hayas ido a las clases de educación sexual-soltó Kankuro tan repentino y con tanta seriedad que Temari se partió en carcajadas nuevamente. Su rostro moreno delataba la angustia de la situación, Temari temió que esa congoja de Kankuro se debiera al bochorno de sentirse forzado a darle una clase de educación sexual a su hermano menor antes de la boda-

-¡Largo! ¡los dos! ¡que no sé cómo los soporto!-dijo Gaara enojado. Temari asintió carcajeándose, y recogió a duras penas su abanico para salir casi doblándose de la risa. Kankuro le lanzó una última mirada a su hermano por encima del hombro, con bastante reticencia y Gaara sólo hizo un gesto para que salera de allí lo más pronto posible-

¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡par de idiotas! ¡qué falta de respeto! No sabía con cuál de los dos estaba más enfadado ni con qué pregunta idiota se irritaba más. ¿En verdad a sus hermanos les fascinaba sacarlo de quicio? ¿o qué? Se llevó los dedos de nuevo al puente de la nariz. Si en algo no se había parado a pensar era en ella. La chica Hyuga. Le había conocido en los exámenes Chunin siendo en aquel entonces una niña. Y para ser exactos se le figuró de lo más común. ¿A qué se referiría su hermana en que estaba "cambiadita"? temiendo lo peor dejo eso de lado para luego pensar si ¿el convenio le caería de peso a ella también? ¿estaba tan reticente como él a aceptar? ¡diablos! Era una chica, una mujer, una persona. Seguro tenia pensamientos, sentimientos, sobre todo planes y sueños. Ya alguna vez supo que externó sus sentimientos a su muy querido amigo Naruto Uzumaki ¿y él? ¿le amaría a ella? ¿estaría quitándole el amor a su mejor amigo? ¡por kamisama! ¡no pensó en ello por estar buscando lo mejor para su pueblo! Debía buscar papel y pluma..

-Naruto-murmuró Gaara con aprensión y en seguida se dispuso a escribirle-

XxX

El sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte, las nubes traslucían ese color violeta y naranja típico de un lindo atardecer en la aldea. Era una tarde del entrante Otoño y el calor amainaba más o menos a esas horas. Se podía disfrutar de un buen ramen, un buen sake y de buena compañía después de las ocho cuando daba por terminada su jornada de trabajo. Desperezó los brazos y bostezó. Aquellas marcas en sus mejillas no tardaron en ensancharse a medida de que acrecentaba el bostezó. Luego sus ojos azules trataron de enfocar en la lejanía, de ahí, en el quinto piso de la torre se tenía la mejor vista de la aldea, pero era difícil distinguir a distancia.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Eres tú?-gritó Naruto Uzumaki desde lo alto, zarandeando con energía su mano derecha-

Sakura Haruno caminaba ensimismada, pensando en su larga jornada de trabajo hasta que aquella voz chillona le hizo saltar y girarse de a poco. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien derecha cuando las miradas de la concurrencia se dirigieron a ella, y los murmullos de la gente se hicieron notar.

En respuesta, la joven alzó la mano tímidamente.

-¡Espérame ahí! ¡ya he terminado! ¡te invito la cena!-dicho esto, de un tirón cerró la ventana corrediza, apiló los papeles formando una torre inclinada y salió despavorido colocándose la túnica con prisas-

La chica se encogió en hombros y se quedó quieta. Un color carmesí se hizo notar en sus mejillas. A veces olvidaba que su querido amigo Naruto podía ser tan escandaloso. Suspiró. En realidad le alegraba que a pesar de todo, siempre estuviera feliz. Ella desde hace mucho que no lograba sonreír sin fingir.

-¡Oh! ¡Me has esperado Sakura-chan! ..pensé que me dejarías plantado como la última vez-dijo e hizo un mohín. Luego volvió a sonreír-

-..El que seas Hokage no te excusa de tus responsabilidades, en aquella ocasión tenías una reunión con el consejo y ¡tú solo querías ponerme de excusa para no asistir!-dijo ella con indignación y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro-

-¡Oie! ..auch..Sakura-chan a veces olvido que eres muy fuerte-contestó esquivando otro golpe-deberías contarme como lo haces-le guiñó un ojo tratando desviar por dónde iba la conversación-

Sakura alzó una ceja fingiendo indignación prosiguió.

-Y no conforme con ello, gritaste a todo pulmón desde allá ¡a veces me sorprende que te hayan escogido como Hokage!-se burló. Naruto hizo un puchero-

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura-chan! No hay necesidad de ser tan ruda-murmuró Naruto algo compungido y agazapado. Luego se enderezó y rascó su nuca mientras miraba al cielo- Te apuesto a que no se arrepentirán-

-Yo sé que no-le concedió Sakura. Naruto se quedó quieto. Mirando la espalda de la chica, preguntándose confundido ¿Sakura- chan acababa de darle un cumplido? ¡por kamisama! ¡que un rayo lo partiera ahí mismo!-Anda Naruto, que debemos llegar dónde Ichiraku antes de que se abarrote. Hoy regresan varios de misión-

Naruto aún atontado, asintió y procuró recuperar el paso. A veces no lograba entender la actitud de su amiga. Años anteriores le podría ver feliz, sonriente, muy a su pesar que debido al Uchiha, pero a final de cuentas era feliz. Ahora no sabía ni siquiera reconocerla.

-¿Y cómo ha ido tu día en el trabajo?-preguntó queriendo saber en realidad. Si de algo estaba asombrado, era de las grandes capacidades que su amiga adquirió a lo largo de los años. Tanto como él-

-Bueno, bien-dijo sin emoción alguna-

Naruto enarcó las cejas.

-¿Bien? ¿Solo eso? ¡oh! ¡vamos Sakura-chan! Debió pasar algo interesante en la sala de urgencias-dijo con algo de diversión-

-Es confidencial y lo sabes. El que te enteres de algunas cosas por fisgonear los reportes es otro asunto-ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos-

-Es parte de mis responsabilidades-dijo con alevosía. Se echó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y prosiguió-Ya sabes que debo revisar todo-

-Sí, ya lo creo-Sakura rodó los ojos. Su amigo nunca cambiaría-

Llegaron al restaurant y aún había mesas libres. Tal como dijo Sakura, la concurrencia llevaba sus uniformes ninja respectivos a su rango. Naruto buscó la mesa más apartada, eso de ser una celebridad no le venía bien cuando su principal interés era comer. Saludó al cocinero como siempre y luego se sentó después de la chica.

-¡He Naruto! ¡quiero decir! ¡Hokage-sama!-gritó el cocinero muy apenado desde la barra, tras la plancha caliente-..lamento molestarlo pero me temo..me temo que le ha llegado un cuervo-señaló el hombre un pájaro negro que descansaba en una de las ventanas junto a la cocina-

-¿Y cómo carajos sabes que es mío Ichiraku?-gritó Naruto alzando una ceja-

-Por qué el pergamino que trae tiene el sello de la arena y yo no recibo correo así-le dijo el hombre bastante colorado ya que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos dos. Realmente desde que Naruto se volvió Hokage el hombre se había tenido que acostumbrar a toda clase de bochorno gracias al muchacho, ya de por si no hacía mucha falta para que su carácter vivaz lo hiciere de lleno-

-¡Anda Naruto! Ve a por ella ¡que todo el mundo nos observa!-murmuró Sakura cerca del rostro del joven, involuntariamente este se coloreo de carmín-¿Qué tal si es secreto de estado y ustedes dos están vociferándolo como dos señoras de mercado?-regañó, luego tomó una carta de menú y se escondió tras ella. Todo el mundo esperaba expectante-

Naruto asintió y fue donde la cocina. Los murmullos comenzaron hasta ir ascendiendo y convertirse en conversaciones altas nuevamente. Como si no hubiere pasado nada. En cuestión de minutos regresó el chico con un pergamino en la mano y la mesera parlanchina al costado. La chica tomó las ordenes muy animosa y dejando entre ver la coquetería que un muy atolondrado Naruto no era capaz siquiera de notar. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Sakura cuando el recato de la mujer se fue a los suelos invitándole a Naruto "un té" a su casa después de la cena ¿té? ¿Quién tomaba té después de las 8 de la noche? Sakura carraspeó la garganta y dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Venga Naruto! O aceptas la proposición de tomar el dichoso té, que no es más que la evidente necesidad de Saori para engatusarte o no la aceptas y ya…para que así podamos comer y cada quien tomar por su camino-soltó con irritación. Naruto la miró consternado y la chica a su costado se sonrojo prominentemente, hizo una reverencia y se marchó a las cocinas-

-Sakura-chan no tenías por qué ser tan grosera. Ella solo es amable-siseó Naruto y oteo a los costados. No le gustaba tener malos modos con la gente-

-Ella te quiere llevar a la cama-se encogió en hombros y dobló la carta de menú-el que tú no te des cuenta cuando a una chica le interesas es otro cantar-dijo. Le miró a los ojos-..mejor cambiemos el tema ¿de qué viene esa carta?-señaló con la mirada el pergamino en sus manos-

Naruto inspeccionó un poco más el rostro de la chica. En realidad tenía mucho tiempo que no lograba comprenderla. De un momento a otro podía cambiar de estado anímico. Luego el chico, se aclaró la garganta y rompió el sello del pergamino.

-Gaara-Kun se disculpa-dijo en voz baja-..por su matrimonio con Hinata-murmuró-

-¿Matrimonio?-La chica se quedó de palmos. Había lanzado su comentario antes, refiriéndose específicamente a la aludida-¿se casará? ¿Naruto? ¿lo sabías?-

-Por supuesto, yo debí dar mi consentimiento-miró el par de esmeraldas que le observaban consternados-

-¿Pero? ¿Por qué dijiste que sí? ¿no le quieres?-respondió ella sorprendida-

-Si le quiero Sakura-chan. Pero no del modo que ella esperaría. Hinata es muy importante para mí. Pero no puedo corresponderle como ella lo merece-le dijo. En el fondo Sakura se sintió culpable por ello. No sabía en realidad porqué. Jamás le dio esperanzas a Naruto-

-¡Ella te ama!-le murmuró casi con un desespero antinatural-

-Lo sé. Pero yo no le amo-le dijo en un tono lastimero-En este momento, estoy concentrado en otras cosas Sakura-chan. En levantar esta aldea por ejemplo. No puedo permitirme pensar en mí, no sin antes hacer lo que debo. Además, mi puesto me confiere muchas responsabilidades. Con solo ver lo que hizo mi padre para salvar la aldea.. sacrificar a su propio hijo-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica-yo no podría vivir con algo semejante, no soportaría tener una familia que por ser mi familia, sufriera algún daño ¿me comprendes?-los ojos de Naruto se cristalizaron. Para Sakura fue una novedad ver aquellos ojos tan afligidos. Jamás se mostraban así-

Ella asintió.

-Además. Tú mejor que nadie sabe sobre mis sentimientos-terminó por decir. Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho, se encontró con los ojos de Naruto nuevamente. Pero esta vez se había obscurecido, como el mar esperando tormenta-

-Naruto..yo..sabes que yo..-murmuró-

-Yo sé que nunca vas a corresponderme. De hecho creo que lo he superado Sakura-chan. He descubierto que fuiste mi primer amor. Mi amor de infancia-su sonrisa se amplió amargamente-y que siento mucha admiración por ti. Se puede quedar en eso. Además..aun que me correspondieras, no me atrevería a ofrecerte nada, por las mismas razones que te he dado ya-

-Naruto..-

-Te quiero Sakura-Chan, a decir verdad…te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y lo haré. Pero en este momento necesito luchar por mi pueblo antes que cualesquier cosa-

Quedó por sentado que eso era lo primordial. Sakura sintió unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar. Ahí estaba él, abriéndole su corazón como incontables veces lo hizo y ella no podía devolverle ese fervor. Aun que lo intentara. Sabía que era un hombre con mucha valía. Lo que cualquier mujer desearía en el mundo ¿Por qué carajos no podía corresponderle? ¿es que el destino estaba encaprichado con no concederle amor? O ¿era ella y su encaprichamiento con otro? Temía que el amor no tocara jamás a su puerta, un amor que pudiera corresponder.

-A todo esto..-dijo Naruto cortando el aire pesado en que se habían sumido-olvidaba decirte..bueno..lo haré mañana oficialmente. Deberás ir con la escolta de Hinata. Sunagakure necesita que impartas unos cursos en el hospital y bueno, aprovechando el viaje. Te irás con ellos-soltó de repente como si la conversación anterior no hubiera pasado. Naruto sonrió alegremente y se alegró que su ramen ya estuviera sirviéndose-

-¿Cu-cuando será la partida?-apenas articuló. El nudo en su garganta casi le impedía hablar y temía que hiciere lo mismo al intentar comer-

-La siguiente semana-dijo-

XxX

-¡Con una mierda!-dijo el muchacho y luego se rascó la cabeza-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Shikamaru?-le dijo su compañero de equipo. Luego se echó una bola de arroz a la boca. Siguió caminando despacio, se dirigían dónde el Hokage-

-No me esperaba que Ino se fuere en la misión-cerró los ojos buscando apaciguarse-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Que espero no se arme la bronca con Temari-dijo suspirando-..Realmente las mujeres son problemáticas ¿sabes? No logro comprender por qué se molesta tanto con Ino-

-Bueno compañero, me imagino que es porque tuvieron una relación de no más de tres años-soltó Chouji para después comer otra bola de arroz-..ejjso naggda magsss..-

-¡Válgame! Pero si éramos casi unos críos, y si apenas nos tomábamos las manos..-soltó sin querer-

-¡Oh! ¡vaya! Y yo que pensaba a ustedes más íntimos-dijo para su propia sorpresa el muchacho. No solía inmiscuirse mucho en esas cosas de los sentimientos a decir verdad y menos las de sus compañeros de equipo-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué creías? No soy estúpido. Las amenazas de Inoichi no eran en balde te lo aseguro-

-¿Y la chica de la arena?-Chouji soltó una sonrisilla maliciosa-…no me vas a decir que solo son arrumacos y besitos..-

Shikamaru abrió un ojo y miró por el rabillo a su compañero. Cambió el cigarrillo al otro extremo de sus labios.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Chouji-zanjó el asunto. Paró en seco mirando el edificio que tenían de frente-

-No hace falta que lo digas, son demasiado escandalosos. Deberían empezar por ahí su entrenamiento próximo: ¡Como hacer silencio al follar y dejar dormir al campamento!-se le oyó decir a una vocecilla cantarina a sus espaldas. Ambos chicos se giraron para encontrarse con su compañera de equipo-

-¡Vaya Ino! ¡que perspicaz!-dijo Chouji- yo ni siquiera los he notado alguna vez-

Shikamaru no hizo gesto alguno pero su rostro se tiñó de carmesí. La chica miró a ambos en intermitente, con los brazos en jarras y resoplando una que otra ocasión a su mechón rubio libre.

-Y no te preocupes..no he dicho nada a nadie. No vaya a ser que tu princesa arme alboroto ¿no?-soltó con tono desdeñoso y se abrió paso entre ambos chicos. Shikamaru alzó una ceja y Chouji se carcajeó-

-Te has quedado de palmos compañero..-Shikamaru hizo una mueca y se adentraron en el lugar-

Pronto llegaron al último piso donde Naruto se había empeñado en establecer su nueva oficina, para dejarle a Tsunade la antigua como miembro del consejo. Tanto Shikamaru como Chouji observaron de uno a uno a sus compañeros que esperaban fuera de la oficina del Hokage. Al fondo en la esquina, Neji Hyuga se recargaba en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente en la pared contraria.

Lo que nadie sabía ahí es que por primera vez sus sentidos no estaban total alerta, pues sus pensamientos aún rondaban en esa reunión que tuvo con el jefe del Clan. Le había contado con lujo de detalle él porque del matrimonio arreglado de su prima, las razones porque mando a Hanabi a entretenerse con los exámenes Chunin y sobre todo la noticia que le cayó como balde de agua helada. Él, Neji Hyuga sería nombrado el sucesor de Hiashi. Aún no lograba esclarecer las razones de aquella decisión pero algo no le convencía. El que quisieren adjudicarle tal nombramiento tenía algo detrás. Tanta benevolencia no podría ser por otra cosa que otorgarle alguna clase de carga. Más de la que ya tenía.

Al costado de Neji, en la banca de espera se encontraba Lee hablando muy animosamente con Sakura, mientras que Tenten aseveraba cada narración del chico. La muchacha de cabellos rosas, sonreía y fingía prestar atención pero la realidad de las cosas es que esa mañana se había levantado total y rotundamente sumida en su depresión. La muerte de sus padres en la guerra aun causaban sus estragos, el llegar a casa sola y sumergirse en el trabajo para aminorar el sufrimiento le estaban pasando la factura día a día. Como la flor de cerezo que se marchita.

Al otro extremo del pasillo estaba Shino Aburame, quién tenía la misma expresión que el chico Hyuga y no muy lejos de él Kiba Inuzuka platicaba cercano a Ino. Casi podrían jurar que esos dos últimos se coqueteaban.

La puerta se abrió y Shizune les alentó el paso.

-¡He! ¡venga! ¡venga chicos! ¡entren! ..buenas tardes por cierto-Dijo Naruto. Su temple se volvió algo serio-..los he mandado llamar para una misión de escolta chicos-

-¿De escolta? ¿ y para eso vamos tantos?-soltó con imprudencia Shikamaru. Luego advirtiéndolo se aclaró la garganta e hizo una reverencia. A veces olvidaba que ya en rango, no eran iguales-

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-Sí, ya lo creo. La seguridad de Hinata Hyuga y el que llegue a salvo es imprescindible, además llevarán con ustedes vacunas y algunas medicinas a la aldea. Cosa que no se puede hacer con tres personas-dijo más a modo de regaño que afirmación-declaro que Neji será el líder del grupo. Me parece…y esta demás decir que Sakura el líder médico-enfatizó con la mirada a Ino quién a modo de refunfuño apretó los labios. Sakura sabía que eso no le caería bien a su amiga pero que más daba. Naruto lo ordenó-

\- Hokage-sama, si me permite-dijo Neji con su comportamiento feudal característico. Sakura le miró por el rabillo. A veces le parecía como un Samurai de cuentos antiguos. Naruto asintió dando permiso a hablar-¿Cuándo partimos?-dijo Neji-

-La siguiente semana-respondió el Hokage y dejó unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa-ahí está el pase de salida, pueden firmar y seguir con sus actividades de la tarde. Nos veremos en una semana, en la entrada de la aldea. Ahora si me disculpan tengo una reunión con el consejo-dicho esto sonrió ampliamente y luego salió del lugar-

Todos dejaron su firma en el papel e hicieron lo mismo. Sakura salió del edificio sumida en sus propios pensamientos, planificando cómo empacaría todo lo requerido y en qué proporciones para que no fuere tanta la carga.

-Haruno-san-escuchó su nombre con un tono seco. El solo sonido le sacó un respingo y se giró por sobre sus talones. Al mirar, se encontró con el rostro impasible de Neji Hyuga. Y le llenó de suma sorpresa. Nunca en su vida habían cruzado más de tres palabras, algún gesto en saludo o cordialidad políticamente correcta en las misiones. Ella frunció el ceño inconscientemente-..Debemos concordar una cita..-le dijo-

¿Una cita? Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Neji Hyuga pidiéndole una cita? ¡vaya! ¡Jamás en la vida se lo hubiera esperado..

Neji frunció levemente el ceño, detestaba el mutismo en las personas cuando se les inquiría una respuesta. Realmente era exasperante, luego analizó sus palabras y fue entonces que pudo deducir el porqué del sonrojo y estupefacción en la mujer ¡Él y sus jodidas palabras tan propias!

-Una reunión Haruno-san, para planificar la estrategia de viaje..el campamento..lo usual que hacen los líderes de misión-dijo en un tono mordaz como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. En verdad detestaba tener que explicar la obviedad de las cosas. La empatía con la gente no era su fuerte-

-¡Ah!-dijo ella casi en un murmullo. Su cuerpo logró calmarse y no supo porque aquello le provocó un sentimiento de decepción. Menuda ridiculez. Ella no esperaba que un hombre le pidiera una cita, ni mucho menos Neji Huyga ¿pero porque de repente se halló pensando en ello como una posibilidad?-..claro..tu decide cuando..bueno, en realidad preferiría que fuera por la tarde-

-Mañana por la tarde, te iré a buscar al hospital ¿te parece bien?-

Ella asintió. Él también. Y le dio una ligera reverencia como despedida para luego marcharse en dirección a la mansión Hyuga. Sakura se quedó mirando el movimiento de aquel cabello castaño conforme el viento pasaba por él. De repente se halló pensando nuevamente en los Samurai y los cuentos que su abuela le recitaba de pequeña. En definitiva Neji Hyuga pudo ser uno, en la otra vida quizá. Todo en su estructura cuadraba. Pensó en cuanta suerte podía tener Tenten en compartir entrenamiento con alguien como él teniendo tales habilidades. Seguro había compañerismo, momentos de entrenamiento duros y otros divertidos ¿Cuántos momentos inolvidables no habría entre ellos y el resto de su equipo? No como el suyo, que se destruyó demasiado pronto y aunque se trató de reconstruir jamás fue lo mismo. Negó con la cabeza buscando amedrentar los recuerdos y se echó a andar a su casa. Ahogó un sollozo y trató de matar el llanto apretando mucho los ojos, pero a medida que avanzaba se le hacía mucho más difícil evitarlo. Y entre la obscuridad de las calles se echó a llorar. El equipo siete nunca sería lo que fue. No había ni rastro de ellos.

Se desahogó, dejó que las lágrimas salieran una a una y que la luna fuera el único testigo de su dolor. Caminó lentamente, sin saber siquiera si el rumbo era correcto o errado, pero para su suerte había llegado a casa pronto por inercia. Lanzó un último suspiro y cuando abría la puerta escuchó unos pasos tras de sí.

-¿Sakura?-oyó esa voz. Esa reconocible voz de su tormento. Justo detrás de ella-¿Por qué lloras?-su tono le pareció burlón-

-¿Qué haces aquí?..te he dicho muchas veces que no me busques..-dijo entre murmullos intentando ser firme. Se secó las lágrimas con poca gentileza y giró el dorso. Ahí estaba él. Sasuke Uchiha tan seguro de sí. Con la katana en la espalda y una mano sobre esta-

-¿Acaso es por mí?-le dijo con sorna-

-¡Oh no te des tantos aires de grandeza! …hace mucho que tu dejaste de ser una razón..-alzó el rostro altiva-

-Sigue engañándote Sakura, tú y yo sabemos la realidad-

Sakura soltó una carcajada ronca, rota.

-Has perdido todo, Sasuke. Por tu maldito orgullo. Por tu maldita venganza ¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí? ¿Cuándo tienes a alguien en casa esperándote? No te entiendo, por fin conseguirás tus metas. Has matado a tu hermano, ahora reestablecerás tu Clan..-

El joven se acercó lentamente, como una pantera que asecha a la presa. Su rostro casi llegó a unos palmos de ella. La respiración de Sasuke le rosaba la nariz, y sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieron de par en par. El muchacho soltó una sonrisa de medio lado. Él creía que toda esa intranquilidad se debía al amor que ella le profesó alguna vez. Pero no podía estar más errado. Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta, ¿y ella? ¿Porque ya no corría tras él como antes? Lo que él no era capaz de notar, es qué Sakura había madurado. La niña que se negaba a aceptar la realidad, su realidad, se murió en la guerra. Como si Sakura Haruno hubiera renacido entre los escombros de la aldea y notara que había algo más que Sasuke Uchiha por el cual vivir. Y fue ahí que notó. El brillo de sus ojos esmeraldinos ya no era igual. No le miraban del mismo modo.

-No como debiera ser…no con quien debiera..-murmuró Sasuke. Esos ojos negros e inexpresivos tenían un brillo indescifrable-

-Eso es problema tuyo. No mío. Te suplico por última vez, no me busques más o yo..-

-¿Qué? ¿se lo dirás al "Hokage"?-pronunció la última palabra con desdén-

-No hace falta decírselo a Naruto. Pero sí se lo diré a _tu_ mujer. Y no creo que le venga en ninguna gracia. Ahora hazme el favor de marcharte-

Sasuke frunció el ceño y chascó la lengua. Sakura sentía como las piernas le temblaban. Esa no era la antigua zozobra que sentía por amor, ahora era miedo. Terror. Sabía de lo que él era capaz cuando enfurecía. Era como si el monstruo que yacía en él, saliera de pronto aunque no se rompiera el sello.

-Voy a concedértelo por ahora. Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente. Mañana te iré a buscar al hospital. Hasta entonces-

Sakura entró a su casa y echó el cerrojo. Se desplomó en el suelo inundada en llanto.


	3. Capítulo 3 Migajas

Uhmm..bueno debo decir que en sus tiempos fui extremadamente fan de Naruto. Creo que en menos de dos días me eché la serie y manga. Uhm el Shippuden lo dejé por la paz en el capítulo quien sabe cuál ya que me fastidió tanto relleno, y el manga ni se diga. Será que me hartó un poco el hecho de que ya se había convertido mucho en "Sasuke Shippuden" más que otra cosa y sinceramente el autor me estaba cayendo bastante mal con esto. Creo que debió dedicarle su propia manga al personaje del Uchiha y dejar fluir más a Naruto como debió ser. Bueno, llevo rato perdida del mundo Shinobi y me voy encontrando con el hecho de que hay alternos donde dibujan las respectivas familias del ex equipo 7. Emmm, cosa que me ha molestado bastante..CREO que el autor nos quedó demás en deuda al hacer tales cosas como poner en duda la maternidad de la supuesta hija de Sakura y no para colmo la deja plantada en una vida un poco fuera del mundo ninja. En fin, estoy bastante decepcionada…anyway.

Gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar reviews **Adrit126, Mix,** **Miyabi Miwa, Gab** en verdad me agrada leerles y saber que les ha gustado tanto, porque escribo para ustedes. En verdad me gusta cómo va pintando el fic, lamento tanto que mis dedos no se muevan tan rápido como mi imaginación y que regularmente las ideas llegan cuando no estoy frente al computador...es complicado pero bueno al final.

 **Kattharina** debo decir que me sorprendió tu review, jamás me imaginé que te pasaras a leer por aquí. De verdad ha sido muy emocionante. Y bueno, está demás decir que tus fanfics han sido inspiración para mí. Esta pareja me tiene prendada desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho tengo un Oneshot por ahí (por orgullo) donde los pinté levemente. Ahora, pues también ha habido otros como **El blanco Invierno de Holofernes** -qué eguramente ya te lo habrás leído-. Que han sido una inspiración. Y que puedo decir del NaruHina: NO ME GUSTA. Nunca he podido verlos juntos. En fin. Bueno, de nuevo gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos!

Espero no me haya faltado nadie, si es así mil disculpas y gracias totales!

Disfruten el cap.

 **Capítulo 3. Migajas.**

" _Ellos dicen que si vives por la espada, debes estar preparado para morir por ella"_

El viento soplaba grácilmente sobre ese viejo árbol, meneando las ramas largas, y sus hojas en formas de gota caían a raudales sobre los costados. Cómo lágrimas.

 _Frunció el ceño._

Ese jardín sí que tenía porque llorar. Haber sido testigo de una masacre tal, que nadie podría olvidar. Ni él. Jamás. Nunca. Era un gran motivo. Además de que aquella casona, lejos de ser un hogar, ahora solo era un sitio para estar. Y a pesar que la venganza en nombre de aquel acto cruel, ya había sido tomada por su propia mano. Aún no lograba consuelo. Suspiró.

Todo el mundo podría pensar que él era un hombre sin sentimientos. Sin escrúpulos, de hielo, sin pensamientos positivos, ni siquiera una fibra en su cuerpo de empatía por algo, o por _alguien_. Pero lo que no sabían, es que debajo de esa coraza se escondía un alma tan endeble como cualquiera, hasta podría decirse, que más sensible que cualquier otra.

¿Qué más prueba de ello si no, la de sus actos? Aquellos que lo llevaron justo dónde ahora estaba. Arrojándolo al destino miserable de ser Uchiha Sasuke, el desertor de Konoha, traidor redimido y perdonado por el reciente Hokage. Y sólo por ser el recuerdo vago de su compañerismo. Libre de todos los cargos. _Libre_. Tachado de por vida, pero libre de cierto modo.

Realmente ya ni siquiera sabía lo que confería esa palabra.

Él nunca fue libre, siempre atado a un sentimiento de odio, venganza y poder. No eran específicamente cualidades que podrían esperarse adquirir por arte de magia. Fue difícil consagrar todo en ese simple motivo que lo llevó a mover cada célula de su cuerpo para ello. Por lo cual no podría clasificarse como un ser insensible. No.

Desde que su hermano cometió aquellas barbaries en nombre y bien de la misma aldea. El odio empezó a consumírselo. Un odio fortuito por el cual juró venganza y cometió los actos más atroces que se podría imaginar cualquier ninja. Con sólo decirlo: unirse a las filas de Orochimaru. Unirse a las filas de Akatsuki. Intentar matar a sus excompañeros de equipo, perder un brazo en el trayecto. Un ojo, la conciencia. Y el odio. Diluidos en la misma sangre derramada. Con eso era suficiente de ver la magnitud.

 _Sasuke suspiró._

El otoño empezaba a notarse, pues las dichosas hojas pretendían en un momento dado, convertirse a follaje sobre el suelo. Los peces koi repiquetearon haciendo la notoriedad de la caída en la tarde, pues los insectos empezaban a revolotear alrededor de las luces que se encendían por el estanque. Extrañamente había calma. Demasiada. Suspiró de nuevo.

Estaba demás decir, que su renuencia a regresar dónde Konoha, era por la fatídica idea de encontrarse cara a cara con los lazos. Sí, esos que realizó cuando niño y teniendo aún una vaga conciencia de lo que era relacionarse con las personas y lo que implicaba, no deseaba hacerlo. Los lazos te dan obligaciones, para con las personas o efectos que después se vuelven necesidad.

 _Relacionarse._

Eso producía un gran miedo.

 _Miedo._

Pues, entablar una relación con "alguna" persona, otorgaba una carga que él consideraba innecesaria: corresponder en la misma forma. Y qué más prueba de ello, era ver a Haruno Sakura desde pequeña con las esperanzas tatuadas en el alma de que él algún día sintiere amor. ¡Por los dioses! ¿amor? Ese, de todos los sentimientos, era el más absurdo. El más vulnerable, el más idiota. El que te atribuía estupidez. Nublaba el sano juicio, la moral en muchos casos, la objetividad et..etc..¿No había sido su hermano un idiota por amarlo tanto? ¡joder! ¿no había sido él un idiota por corresponderle? ¡Mierda!

¿Y porque entonces estaba jodidamente asustado? Tal vez, porque se sembró inesperadamente en él, ese maldito sentimiento cuando hubo cruzado un par de frases..situaciones..y efectos. Cuando hubo cruzado las malditas puertas de Konoha y haberle visto al umbral del lugar. Esperándole. Temió reconocerlo, pero ahí estaba tan latente. Una inclinación para albergar en su ser: amor.

 _Amor._

Suspiró. Uchiha Sasuke nunca había sentido amor. No de esa forma. Amó a su hermano, amó a sus padres. Sí. Pero no era igual. Este sentimiento era como un ahogo, aunado al hecho de la jodida necesidad de tenerle cerca. El que prestaba atención a sus palabras, actos, efectos, sonido. Le preocupaba su bienestar, en toda forma. Y él nunca se interesó así por nadie. Nunca. Suspiró.

-¡He Sasuke!-escuchó su nombre del otro lado del pasillo-¿vendrás?-

El muchacho negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar el punto inexistente en el sauce llorón de su jardín. El sujeto de cabellos blancos lanzó un gruñido, encaminándose a la salida de aquella casona vieja.

-¿No quieres entrenar?-le dijo otra voz masculina. El dueño permanecía quieto en el pasillo-..eso sí es muy extraño ¿Por qué?-

-Márchense pronto Juugo, detesto que regresen entrada la noche con sus escándalos-soltó Sasuke con desgano-

-Es Suigetsu el que..-

-No me interesa-soltó el Uchiha con la misma entonación cortante. Juugo asintió y se marchó por dónde su compañero-

Suspiró de nuevo. Aquí venía ella. _ELLA_. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué las mujeres eran todas fastidiosas? No encima, escandalosas y recriminadoras. Intuitivas. Chillonas. Sentimentales. Etc..etc..Lo detestaba. Ella se paró en el barandal del pasillo, miró un momento el árbol que Sasuke observaba tan interesado, después volvió la vista a muchacho y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle?-soltó la mujer cortando aquel mutismo y "paz" que el Uchiha decidía pretender-

Sasuke odiaba las preguntas capciosas. Odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida y sobre todo odiaba cómo todos creían merecer una explicación de sus decisiones o actos.

Él Interrogó alzando una ceja.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle que le amas? ..sobre todo ¿Cuándo desmentirás que soy tu mujer? Eso ultimo me tiene un poco harta ¿te enteras?-dicho esto se dio media vuelta para irse por dónde los demás. El sonido de la madera, efecto del cuerpo de Sasuke levantándose le hizo detener-

-Es algo que no te concierne Karin. Y no te entrometas-dijo más cómo una orden qué sugerencia. Se acomodó la Katana sobre la espalda-

-Ya eres mayorcito. Deja los infantilismos y acepta tus sentimientos-contestó la chica, se acomodó las gafas con vehemencia y se encaminó a la salida-

-..Ella no..-empezó en un murmullo-

-..No me refería a _esa_ ruidosa..-Bisbiseó e hizo un gesto con la mano al aire, como si espantara una mosca-

Uchiha Sasuke observó a Karin desaparecer entre los pasillos. Y después sus ojos se posaron en el maldito árbol del jardín. Maldito Sauce ..¡malditos sentimientos! ¡malditos todos!

XxX

Haruno Sakura terminaba su turno en el hospital. Desató el cordón de su bata y le colocó dentro de su casillero. Echó el cerrojo, se despidió de Ino y sus demás compañeras con la mano. Ellas le regalaron una sonrisa en despedida y se marchó. La pelirosa llevaba consigo un libro de anatomía, tarareando quien sabe qué rumbo a los jardines del hospital. La tarde caía, y a decir verdad fue un día agotador. Hubo revisado tantos expedientes y diagnósticos errados que si miraba una papeleta más, la partiría en dos. _Se relajaría un poco, pensó_. Iba a esperar por Hyuga Neji allá en su lugar favorito, bajo el cobijo de un gran árbol en los jardines. El único Sauce en las laderas del sitio. Caminaba ensimismada, luego de acordarse de la reunión con el Hyuga, pensó la prima del susodicho. Hinata Hyuga y en ¿Cómo la chica se sentiría? Le dio pena enterarse de su suerte y de las jodidas imposiciones que habían hecho a la muchacha. Se preguntó si ella permitiría que le obligasen a algo semejante. Probablemente, si de ello dependiera la seguridad de su pueblo.

A veces le parecía identificarse con la chica de cabellos azulados en cuestión de amores y valía. A ambas las subestimaban, no eran amadas por el hombre idolatraban- _con pasión_ -. Y sobre todo ambas intentaban resaltar. Ellas eran dulces, a su modo y en contraste.

Al girar por sobre el tronco grueso del dichoso árbol, casi da un grito del susto y soltó el libro sin querer. No lo notó, ni un atisbo de chakra. Ya le decía Ino que estaba peculiarmente distraída hoy.

Alguien le esperaba recargado sobre el árbol. Además las malditas hojas no hacían visible aquella figura. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al encontrarse con esa mirada inquisitiva. Después de parpadear varias veces, y analizar el que no se tratara de un producto en su imaginación-cómo otras veces- habló:

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun?-Agradeció que sus palabras salieran firmes e hizo tanto énfasis en el Kun y con tal enfado que Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño ¿desde cuándo le molestaba tanto su presencia?-

Era evidente que no recordaba su acuerdo. Él iría a buscarla. Y su ego no daba por hecho, que las palabras de la noche anterior eran sinceras. Ella no deseaba verle ni tenerlo cerca.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo cansino-

Sakura arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué sepa no. Fui muy clara anoche-dijo Sakura con todo el enfado posible. Aunque en el fondo no evitaba sentir cierta calidez por aquella visita. Sí, el amor por Uchiha Sasuke jamás moriría, pensó muy a su pesar-

-Tenemos varias cosas que aclarar, me temo-dijo el enderezándose. Se acercó a ella lentamente-

-¡Oh! ¡vaya! ¿Uchiha Sasuke dando explicaciones? Eso quisiera verlo y escucharlo-ironizó. El peso de su cuerpo se fue de un pie a otro-

-Sakura..no tientes tu suerte-empezó él. Luego suspiró largo y pesado-

 _¿Era una amenaza? ¿O qué?_ Apretó los dientes inconscientemente. Se hizo silencio, tan largo y pesado que podría parecer, el tiempo se detuvo. Ni un solo sonido en sus alrededores.

-¡Vamos! ¡Que no tengo tu tiempo! ¿por aquí hay mucho trabajo? ¿lo sabes?-refunfuñó. Se sintió nerviosa al verle parar muy cerca, pero ¡no! No le permitiría relucir. Su pie izquierdo empezó a taladrar el suelo con impaciencia-

 _Esa mujer sí que era molesta. Pensó Sasuke ¡Muy molesta!_

-Tu turno ha terminado. No tienes ningún trabajo ya-dicho esto recargó un brazo sobre la Katana ajada sobre el suelo. Su rostro contrito analizaba a la chica. Para él, Haruno Sakura jamás fue un misterio. Hasta ahora-

Ella fue la única que le abrió las puertas de su casa y corazón cuando regresó. Ella era fue la única que lo soportó en todas sus facetas, inclusive, después de que intentó matarla ¿cuán estúpido podría ser un humano? Él era la representación de ello, sí. Pero jamás lo admitiría.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, mucho más que aquellas frases inconexas. Más que un _gracias_ , más que un _perdón._ Pero por desgracia, su alma estaba raída, demasiado torturada. No sabía cómo hablarle, no entendía los monólogos o las frases en qué podría asistirse sin parecer muletillas. Él no era común. No era como _Naruto_. Con los sentimientos exudándole por cada poro de la piel. No.

 _-_ ¿Y bien?-cortó Sakura los pensamientos del muchacho y la batalla campal ejercida en su interior-

 _Bueno aquí voy..empecemos por el inicio…se dijo él._

-Karin no es mi mujer…-soltó con tedio. Como si aclarar el punto fuera de lo más evidente. Pero eso solo lo sabía él. Nadie más-

-¡Ajá..ajá!-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, cesando el movimiento de su pie. Alzó una ceja ¿Qué acaso seguiría su perorata o no?-

Sasuke suspiró. Rodo los ojos y prosiguió:

-No sé qué te ha llevado a pensar semejante cosa. Y no suficiente con ello, promulgarlo por toda la aldea-aquella entonación le recordó a todo lo que él era: arrogancia pura-

 _Y por si fuera poco, la toma por chismosa.._

-¿Y cómo carajos explicas el que te encontrara con ella en la cama? ¡ah! Y por cierto no he sido yo..no debí contarle a Ino-murmuró por lo bajini-... Lección aprendida muchas gracias-apretó los dientes con indignación. La rabia empezaba a subirle los colores-

¡Oh! ¡Sí!, ¿Cómo no recordar aquella vez? ¿La tomaba por estúpida? Tal vez sí. Desde que Sasuke llegó a la aldea no había persona que no lo evitara, que no lo maldijera entre murmullos y sobre todo no lo aceptara entre ellos. Sakura, por petición de Naruto tuvo que ayudarle a establecerse. También por casi iniciativa propia, el rubio no tuvo que rogarle demasiado. Así que mientras las personas aceptaban el perdón del Uchiha en sus corazones, ella era la encargada de hacerle más llevadera su estancia. Y a su maldito grupo. Esto en los encargos de mercado, revisiones médicas y sobre todo en su nuevo cargo como mentor en la academia Ninja. Si bien, este último trabajo era para él un efecto a regañadientes. Estaba dentro de su contrato para permanecer en sus aposentos, así como dar servicios comunitarios, entrenamientos y algunas misiones (con ciertas restricciones claro está).

Y un día de verano, algo caluroso, cuando la chica llegaba con las compras y tras hallar un mutismo exacerbado en la casona Uchiha se dispuso a indagar-cómo no- dónde carajos estaría todo el mundo. Teniendo en cuenta que el sujeto llamado Suigetsu era un escandaloso, y el otro, Juugo bastante inquieto, estarían por allí haciendo merma después del entreno. No halló a nadie. Entonces, buscó al Uchiha por las habitaciones hasta dar con él y a su lado a la susodicha pelirroja, cuatro ojos, fea y desaliñada-a su ver- que llevaba por nombre Karin. De hecho no parecían estar conscientes el uno del otro, sus cuerpos a varios palmos de distancia pero a final de cuentas en el mismo futón.

Sakura hizo un gesto con asco al recordar.

-En todo caso ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Tu y yo no.. _tenemos_ nada-dijo sacándola de sus recuerdos y restando importancia a la acusación hecha por ella. El muchacho no evitó hacer énfasis en el "tenemos"-

-¿QUÉ?-su voz se alzó. Una vena en la sien derecha de muchacha era casi palpable-¡me besaste un día antes! ¿y eso fue producto de mi imaginación por el cansancio del entreno? ¡oh! ¡Uchiha! ¡A veces eres un soberano imbécil!-soltó con cólera-

Sasuke, por segunda vez en la vida abrió los ojos tanto, que parecía se saldrían de sus cuencas-tengamos en cuenta que la primera fue cuando en lecho de muerte su hermano le dijo lo mucho que le amó-. En fracción de segundo recuperó su semblante inescrutable. Y la rabia, junto a la impaciencia amenazaba con azotarlo. Aunque bueno, si se lo pensaba mejor. La culpa de todo aquello la tenía él, por un momento de jodida debilidad o impulso ¿Qué lo había llevado a darle aliento a sus sentimientos? ¡Idiota Sasuke! Se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego Sakura también se lo pensó, ¡sí! probablemente un beso, provocado por ella, tal vez él consideraba nada. Poco importante. Ella y sus malditas fantasías en que Sasuke algún día repararía en notarla.

Él se encogió en hombros como para negar el hecho. Sakura resopló indignada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa? ¿Me tomas por estúpida? ¡Pues no! ¡Basta de eso! A otro con tus cuentos-le dijo. Sakura respiraba irregularmente ¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura dulce y amable de los meses atrás? Ni rastro. Los ojos negros del muchacho se entrecerraron en dos rendijas analíticas y expectantes luego de notar como a la chica poco le importó soltar tanta majadería-

-Eres tan molesta-dijo Sasuke. Arrastró la palabra de tal modo que a Sakura le produjo más irritación-

-¿Y qué carajos haces aquí entonces?-dijo ella-

 _Touche._

Sakura colocó los brazos a su costado y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Deseaba golpearlo, de verdad, por primera vez en su vida. Y como éste le respondiera con otro monosílabo o sarcasmo ya se las vería.

-Intentando explicarte-le respondió con irritación palpable ya hasta en el rostro-¿eres tonta o cómo?-

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldinos e hizo apelación a su autocontrol. _No, se dijo_. _No le des el gusto de verte enojada. Bueno. No más de lo que ya. Además partir la tierra, aquí en el hospital traerá más problemas que beneficios._

-No es necesario. Muchas gracias. Ya has dejado en claro todo. Puedes irte por dónde has venido. No me interesa si esa pelirroja atolondrada y tú tienen…lo que _sea_ que tengan. ¡me importa una mierda! ¿Te vas enterando?-alzó un puño al aire cómo para afirmar lo dicho. No le daría la oportunidad de llevarse lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad derrumbándose allí mismo-

Sasuke suspiró con hastío ¿Esa mujer estaba loca o qué? Daba gracias a los dioses porque el hospital estuviera a metros de distancia o si no, juraría, que medio sitio se asomaría a ver semejante numerito.

-¿Podrías madurar un poco?-le dijo Sasuke simulando la calma. La impaciencia le hacía latir una vena en la sien-

-¡Oh! ¡El señor madurez andante!-ironizó. Colocó sus brazos en jarras-

Le resultaba increíble que después de lo que habían pasado y que al final después de demostrar una pizca de afecto, inclusive se atreviera a negarlo. O a enterrarlo. Cualquiera de las dos era igual o peor.

-Sa-ku-ra-silabeó Sasuke. La chica estaba tentando a su paciencia. Se acercó más a ella y le tomó la muñeca. De un tirón la acercó a su pecho-

La chica se paralizó, podría sentir la respiración pausada de Sasuke chocarle en el flequillo. Él estaba calmado mientras que ella tenía un debate emocional. Como odiaba eso de él, le hacía imposible detectar si le afectaba su presencia. Sus delgados dedos se crisparon sobre su pecho duro, específicamente en la ligera piel expuesta del muchacho. El contacto se sentía extraño, en algún momento pensó, sería de lo más gratificante pero en ese preciso instante no lo halló así. _Tal vez será que sus explicaciones no te convencen aún, le dijo su conciencia._ O quizá ese intento de abrazo, el movimiento más torpe e inverosímil que podría venir de Sasuke.

El muchacho no lograba esclarecer, ella era la única persona que se preocupaba por él. Bueno, Naruto también. Y por más que intentase demostrar afecto le resultaba incomodo, difícil. _Tal vez, la práctica hace al maestro,_ le había dicho Kakashi un par de semanas atrás. _Debieras empezar por ahí tu nuevo entrenamiento Sasuke, no todo es odio e indiferencia_. Sonrió internamente al recordar que aquel hombre también estaba interesado en su bienestar. No por nada dio su palabra. No por nada se arriesgó por él.

-No te entiendo Sasuke-kun-murmuró ella trayéndolo de nuevo ahí, bajo el sauce llorón. La congoja estaba produciendo un nudo en la garganta de Sakura-

-Ni yo-soltó aquel sin siquiera esperarlo-..si te he hecho daño lo lamento..-suficiente confesión para que los ojos verdes se levantaran sorprendidos. Se encontró la mirada enigmática de Sasuke-

Las mariposas en su estómago hicieron un vaivén incontrolable. Era verdad. Tantos años de amarle y al final sentir un atisbo de correspondencia era demasiado increíble ¿estaría soñando?

-Es difícil-dijo Sakura. Su sonrisa dulce le iluminó el rostro-

-Lo digo en serio. Lo lamento..todo-murmuró. El aire sopló entre las largas ramas de aquel árbol imponente. Como aviso de sinceridad-

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes-respondió ella-

Y por primera vez, en su jodida vida. Sasuke sonrió. No de arrogancia, ni autosuficiencia. Era una sonrisa sincera, Sakura hasta podía pretender que le notaba feliz. Luego, ella arrugó el ceño como si recordara algo y se retiró dos pasos atrás.

-¡No!-dijo e interpuso una mano entre ambos-

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿pero qué carajos? Le interrogó con la mirada.

-Prometí que no creería en ninguna palabra tuya. Yo te vi..con ella. Te podré perdonar todo. Menos que me mientas-trató de no derrumbarse-

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Esa mujer era tan testaruda. Cierto era que compartió la cama con Karin, incontables veces a decir verdad pero ninguna iba más allá del buen dormir. Y no es que no fuera consciente de lo que implica sentir atracción. Pero es que la pelirroja le resultaba más que una clase de colega que otra cosa. Aquel verano hacía calor y su habitación era la más fresca de la casona. Se le hizo fácil decir que sí a una petición de Karin por no pasar tanto bochorno al dormir.

-¡Con un demonio Sakura! ¡no siento nada por Karin!-le gritó. Fue el turno de Sakura de abrir los ojos sobre manera. Dio un paso más para retirarse y el chico le detuvo con un fuerte agarre del antebrazo-

-¿Y por mi sí?-atajó rápidamente ella. Sasuke se quedó pasmado. No esperaba esa pregunta cómo respuesta-

Se quedó quieto analizándolo ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Sí era amor? O ¿agradecimiento? Sakura, al interpretar su mutismo como una negación, albergó una sonrisa amarga, se llevó una mano al pecho y bajó la vista.

-..Tampoco por mí..-murmuró abstraída-¿acaso me crees estúpida Sasuke-kun? Escrudiña un poco más tus sentimientos..si es que de verdad los tienes..y verás..-el viento sopló de nuevo haciendo las hojas danzar y soltar un alarido sordo. El sol se escondió finalmente haciendo cada vez más difícil verle el rostro-

Malditas mujeres suspicaces.

¡Maldito sauce!

¡Malditos sentimientos!

¡Malditos todos!

De un tirón Sakura se soltó de su agarre y se echó a andar a grandes zancadas. Lágrimas gruesas viajaban por las mejillas de la muchacha. Lo sabía. Sasuke jamás le correspondería. Ni siquiera aquel beso robado le había dado la respuesta. En su afán de saber porque pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, le besó. Y por si no fuera más extraño, él le correspondió. ¡Le correspondió! ¡por kamisama! Pero no lo sintió ahí con ella. Todo lo contrario, Sasuke resultó tan autómata. Gélido. Inerte. _Como si besara mi propia mano_ , se halló confesando a Ino esa tarde.

Solo descubrió una faceta más, amargamente y para su pesar. Él no era frío. No sabía cómo amar. Y no quedaba ni rastro de algún sentimiento bueno en él, quizá ni una migaja, pensó Sakura.

Caminaba a prisa y pronto su frente chocó con un duro pecho. Otra vez, por estar en sus pensamientos y derrotas sentimentales, no reconoció un chakra cercano a ella. Unas manos se postraron sobre sus hombros deteniéndole, si no fuere por ellas, se hubiere ido de trasero al suelo.

-¿Hyu-hyuga-san?-preguntó vacilante. Ella parpadeó bruscamente para deshacer el lagrimeo. La penumbra hacía difícil verle el rostro pero la escasa luz de la farola cercana a la entrada del hospital, le permitía dilucidar la silueta-

-El mismo. Te he estado buscando Haruno-san-dijo en tono bajo-

La chica dio gracias a los dioses que la obscuridad ocultara sus mejillas arreboladas y húmedas. O al menos eso quiso creer. El gesto que Neji esbozó a continuación sí que lo notó, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Algo irregular en el impasible Hyuga. La curiosidad le hizo mirar a sus espaldas. Neji notó como el Uchiha salía a prisas desde las ramas pululantes del Sauce.

Sasuke se acercó despacio y como una vieja costumbre colocó su mano sobre la katana en su espalda. Saludó a Neji con un movimiento de la cabeza y este le correspondió por igual. De momento el Hyuga se sintió incómodo. Ahí ocurría algo serio y conociendo la historia de esos dos, algo de carácter íntimo. El muchacho soltó a Sakura lentamente con una caricia deliberada que no pasó por alto el Uchiha. Pero el chico ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Estaba más concentrado en analizar al "traidor".

Incontables veces escuchó- por pura desgracia y necesidad de compartir el dojo- a sus primas y sus chismorreos durante el descanso del entrenamiento. La mayoría de las veces la conversación giraba en torno de banalidades y otras en personajes del pueblo. En una ocasión les oyó decir cómo _Haruno-san_ sufría a costillas de ese sujeto. Las humillaciones y hasta el intento de asesinato. Neji sentía bastante desprecio y repulsión por el susodicho. No solo porque trataba a sus semejantes como soberana basura si no por su "carencia de honor" y sus "bajos escrúpulos". Para él, Uchiha Sasuke no era ningún ninja que pudiere vanagloriarse. Según Neji y su educación, un hombre de tal categoría debía ganarse el nombramiento con respeto tanto hacia él como a su prójimo. Llevar con orgullo la bandana de su aldea y sobre todo proteger la causa por la cual se le había otorgado una.

No. Uchiha Sasuke no era nada de eso.

-Lamento si he interrumpido-dijo Neji con formalismo fingido-

-No has interrumpido nada Hyuga-san…Sasuke ya se iba-zanjó Sakura dándole una mirada dura al aludido-

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Neji disminuyó la distancia contra Sakura. A modo de protección. Ni siquiera fue consciente tampoco de esto. Actuó por impulso. Cómo quien protege a un niño pequeño de una bestia salvaje. A su vez, sin pensar, la muchacha tomó la muñeca del Hyuga y tiró de él.

-Venga Hyuga-san ..vayámonos que ya he apartado un cuarto-le dijo. El muchacho frunció el ceño por la sugestión que podría generar la frase y no le pasó desapercibido cómo la mano de Sasuke apretó la katana-

Sakura se encaminó severamente. Maldiciendo a su conciencia, a Sasuke, a Naruto. A todo el mundo consciente de su maldito amor enfermo por el Uchiha y sin siquiera percatarse que tiraba de un muy contrariado Neji.

Él observó con detenimiento a la chica. Vaya cosa, usarlo para darle celos al traidorcito. ¡Bah! Eso le irritó bastante. Siempre le había parecido que Sakura era la mujer más fastidiosa de entre todas en la aldea, después de sus primas claro. No antes que Yamanaka Ino por supuesto. Y todo por la efusiva manera de referirse a las personas, el decir lo que pensaba sin titubear y no más que mejor al gritar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos por el Uchiha. No, esa muchacha no era normal ¿Estaría bien de la cabeza?

Luego pensó que posiblemente sí. No es que la Quinta Hokage hubiere elegido a una desfachatada como aprendiz ¿O sí? Seguramente vio algo en ella, alguna característica interesante. Y Neji se sorprendió a si mismo analizando las actuales cualidades de Sakura. Fortaleza, dominio de chakra, Jutsus médicos etc.. y para su propia sorpresa se halló preguntándose ¿Cuál de esas características llamaría la atención de la ex Gondaime?

-Haruno-san, puedo caminar perfectamente yo solo-le dijo al cabo de unas cuantas cuadras. Y de sentirse incómodo por las miradas de los transeúntes-

Además el contacto comenzó a fastidiarle por la inquietud que le había producido esa mujer. Nadie lograba su atención. Nunca. Sakura se sonrojó cuando notó su mano duramente enlazada alrededor de la muñeca blanquecina y la retiró con brusquedad. No había sido su plan actuar así, un mucho menos intentar poner celoso a Sasuke porque, vamos, Sasuke nunca sentiría nada por ella. Ni celos.

-Lo..lo lamento Hyuga-san-le dijo avergonzada e hizo varias reverencias exageradas. Su conciencia se rió de ella y su actuar, seguramente Hyuga-San pensaría que era una loca-

 _¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¿Ahora se parecería a su prima Hinata?_ Neji suspiró con impaciencia y se echó a andar dónde los escuadrones AMBU. Él también había apartado una habitación de tácticas para su reunión.

XxX

Las estrellas aún titilaban en la obscuridad de los cielos. El soplido de la ligera brisa se traspasaba por los enormes árboles y el chirrido de la puerta de madera, ancha y extremadamente colosal resonó espantando a algunos pájaros de la cercanía. Daban las 5 a.m. y llegó a la entrada de la aldea temiendo que se hiciere tarde. Tal vez todo el mundo estaría allí, refunfuñando porque no llegaba.

No había nadie. Suspiró con alivio. Luego pensó en la noche anterior y lo sucedido. Sintió vergüenza. Seguramente Hyuga Neji pensaba que era una pesada. Un minuto, se dijo. ¿y que interesa lo que piense ese cara de póker? Dijo su atrevida conciencia burlona. ¿No es como si nos interese? ¿O Sí? Negó con la cabeza y como para hacerle desviarse del asunto, escuchó el ladrido de un perro en las lejanías.

Más que como advertencia, un saludo mañanero.

-Buenos días Haruno-san-dijo una voz masculina desde la gran rama de un árbol cercano. Venía montado en un perro gigante de color blanco-

-Buen día Kiba-san, Akamaru-respondió ella muy entusiasmada, dando la típica reverencia cordial. Se acercó al último para propinarle una caricia amistosa, el animal se dejó hacer-

-Mírate..cuanto has crecido. Eres hermoso-le murmuró al perro, quién en respuesta lanzó un ladrido fuerte-

-¡He Haruno-san! No lo mal acostumbres, después quiere demasiados halagos y no hay quien soporte su egocentrismo-bromeó Kiba rascándose la cabeza-

Sakura le sonrió a Kiba. Akamaru, como entendiendo el comentario miró a su dueño, entrecerró los pequeños ojos y gruñó. Para respuesta, Kiba levantó el dedo índice como amedrentando cualesquier gruñido más. El perro se echó con pereza ignorándole por completo, fue el turno de Kiba para mirarle con desaire.

-Mal agradecido-murmuró el castaño-

Pronto los demás llegaron al lugar. Inclusive Naruto y Shizune aparecieron entre un puf y la nube de humo. El rubio saludó, dio el sermón matinal con entusiasmo exagerado y muy propio de él. También dijo las instrucciones, y todo lo referente a su misión. Cada cual asintió ante sus responsabilidades otorgadas y se dispusieron a marcharse iniciando el alba.

Hinata Hyuga, a diferencia de los demás que charlaban animosamente, permanecía quieta. Casi como una estatua de marfil. Pálida, abstraída y rogándole a todos los dioses que su entereza no se terminara por derrumbar ante todos esos ojos.

No logró conciliar el sueño ni un poco. Su alma estaba en el revuelo de lo que significaba el marcharse de ahí. El dejar su hogar, a su familia y amigos. Nunca tuvo una misión más allá de cuatro días ¿Qué haría ella tan lejos? Se moriría de a poco, como las flores que se marchitan al no tener quien las cuide ¿sería así?

Luego pensó en su prometido ¿estaría el feliz por ese matrimonio? Sobre todo ¿de acuerdo? Ya conocía al Kasekage, a decir verdad en su niñez. Y no le resultó una persona amable, para nada. Daba miedo. Tenía miedo ¡oh por kamisama! ¿Qué tal si iba a morir allá? Bueno, quizá era lo mejor, pensó amargamente. Así no tendría que vivir ese suplicio por mucho tiempo.

-Hinata-chan-escuchó su nombre en un lejano eco. Levantó la vista de sus pies-

No supo con exactitud el tiempo permanecido así, sumida en sus pensamientos y ajena a los acatos que sus compañeros concedían a las órdenes del Hokage.

-Hinata-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-oyó de nuevo su nombre. Y no fue consciente de quien le llamaba hasta que tuvo su rostro moreno a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. No pudo evitar, como siempre, colorearse de carmesí-

-Na-Naruto-kun..es decir..disculpe..Hokage-sama-murmuró-..yo..estoy..bien-soltó y se maldijo internamente por no poder conservar el aplomo que tanto practicó la noche anterior-

Ella había decidido que no dejaría relucir sus sentimientos ante los resientes acontecimientos. Allí todo el mundo la conocía y podían pasarle por alto sus modos, pero en Suna era otra cosa. No tenía la certeza de que en aquel lugar encontrase un consuelo. De ningún modo.

-Bueno, es que te ves muy roja ¿tendrás fiebre?-le dijo Naruto con un deje de preocupación. Miraba en intermitente a la muchacha luego a Neji. El joven Hyuga frunció el ceño-¿estas segura? ¡Eh Sakura-chan! Deberías revisar a Hinata-chan-exigió él abanicando la mano hacia la aludida-

Sakura dio dos pasos hacia la chica y esta le dirigió una mirada firme. La pelirrosa se detuvo en _ipso facto_. Los ojos de los Hyuga a veces podían ser muy intimidantes y amenazadores a comparación de cualesquier posición de ataque.

-Estoy bien, no es nada-dijo con tanta firmeza como pudo. Por primera vez en su vida logró que sus mejillas tomaran la coloración normal-

Naruto incrédulo a sus afirmaciones, le analizó con desconfianza. La chica, a modo de desafío le retuvo la mirada, muy a conciencia que le estaba costando. Creía se desmoronaría allí mismo. Después el Hokage hizo una mueca a Sakura para que olvidara la dichosa orden.

-Bien.. Si es así-empezó con un hilillo de voz. Algo le había provocado tristeza-

Era muy difícil que tal sentimiento se albergara en Naruto, pero al deducir la batalla emocional de Hinata, le partía el corazón. Como aquella vez que se confesó y se vio en la dura necesidad de serle sincero y rechazarla.

-Pueden marcharse-dijo el Hokage enderezándose al fin-

Todos emprendieron el paso. Sakura se giró y despidiéndose con la mano regaló una sonrisa a Naruto, este levantó la mano y se despidió por igual. Luego se quedó absorto. Sus ojos observaban el cabello azulado que se mecía con el andar de la chica Hyuga. Luego el sol inició su salida y los brillos matinales le otorgaron a la dichosa cascada azulina unos tintes tornasoles. El chico pensó que era una mujer majestuosa, como una diosa salida de cualesquier cuento fantástico, y se recriminó por no poder corresponderle. _Seguramente será capaz de mostrarle a Gaara-Kun las mieles del afecto, pensó_.

Hinata era dulce, buena y condescendiente. Cualesquier hombre seria dichoso de tenerla como esposa.

¿Y él? ¿Nunca podría conseguir amor? Estaba demás pensar en Sakura-chan. Eso lo dejó años atrás por la paz, y claudicó en buscarse otro sentimiento para vivir el día a día. Salvar a su gente. Salvar al mundo ninja. Salvarse a sí mismo de no caer en una profunda obscuridad como Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejas todos los pensamientos negativos. Y se atrevió a hacer algo, que hace tiempo debía.

-¡He! ¡Hinata-chan!-gritó Naruto importándole poco que todo el mundo se giró para mirarles-

La chica se detuvo. Estática y con el corazón palpitándole hasta los oídos, se dio la vuelta lentamente. Observó cómo el Hokage trotaba para darle alcance. Y con cada paso, el martilleo en su corazón era más fuerte. Naruto se paró frente a ella, con una mirada tiznada de melancolía.

-Yo..espero..-no supo por dónde comenzar. Tomó aire efusivamente y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo-..yo en realidad espero que algún día me perdones-soltó con tal angustia que Hinata ladeó el rostro enternecida. Naruto no era muy adepto de aceptar sus errores. Ella lo sabía. Además estaba ese jodido amor que sentía por él-En verdad yo no quería forjar tu destino de este modo..no quería atarte a algo que te causase pesar Hinata-chan. No lo mereces. Lo lamento.-dijo. El brillo vivaz de sus ojos se ensombreció-

El grupo entero escuchaba con atención, a pesar de estar varios metros de ellos. Naruto boqueó como un pez para tratar de decir algo más pero ella le interrumpió.

-No tienes nada que lamentar Naruto-kun-dijo fingiendo fortaleza, tanta que se sorprendió a si misma de no tartamudear-..he aceptado ya mi destino. _Este es mi camino ninja_. Y si es la única forma en que puedo ayudarte..en que puedo ayudar a mi pueblo. Estoy más que complacida por hacerlo-soltó con sinceridad. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de golpe-

Naruto asintió afligido por tales confesiones. Inclusive Sakura hubiera jurado escucharle moquear entre una que otra aspiración.

-Adiós Hinata-chan-le murmuró. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apesadumbrada-

-No Naruto-kun. Será un hasta pronto-ella le sonrió. Hizo un movimiento lento con la mano a modo de despedida y se giró. Estaba a una milésima de segundo por romperse en llanto y no deseaba que fuera delante de él-

Con cada paso que daba, Hinata sintió que una parte de su corazón se quedaba ahí. Como miguitas de pan que dejas por el camino para poder regresar al hogar después. El grupo reanudó la andanza en cuanto la chica se hubo girado. Neji no evitó sentir una punzada en el estómago, como si un kunai se le hubiere ceñido. Sabía cuánto dolor acunaba su prima, y muy a su modo tratada de no hacerlo entre ver. Curiosamente no había llorado al despedirse de su padre y hermana esa noche. Curiosamente no habló ni una sola palabra de camino a las puertas de la aldea y mucho menos levantó la vista a los rosales de la entrada en la misión Hyuga. Aquellos que ella cuidaba con esmero y fascinación-su madre los había sembrado un año antes de morir-. Eso decía más de su autocontrol. Él no habló, no debía derribar ese muro de aplomo que seguro batalló en conseguir. Sin embargo, Neji sintió algo mucho muy cercano a la tristeza, al solo pensar que su prima se marchaba para siempre.

XxX

 **-** Y bueno Sakura, a decir verdad él besa muy bien-terminó por susurrar la muchacha y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo-

 _¡Oh! ella podía ser tan pervertida a veces, pensó la kunoichi._

-¡Ino!-regañó Sakura por lo bajo. Le hizo una mueca para que hiciere silencio-

El rostro de la rubia se volvió todo autosuficiencia ignorándole por completo, y prosiguió:

-¡Ay! ¡frontuda! ¡Qué sabrás tú de eso!..me imagino que sigues virgen hasta de los labios ¿cierto?-soltó Ino sin ningún recato. Sakura apurada revisó a los costados después de colorearse prominentemente. Dio gracias a los dioses porque sus compañeros de misión iban muy concentrados al frente, mientras ellas se habían rezagado-¡Vamos Sakura!..deja de ser tan mojigata-regañó-

-¡No es eso Ino-cerda!-chilló. Se tapó los labios y volvió a escudriñar los alrededores temiendo aún ser escuchadas-..son cosas que no debes andar contando así como así y a cualesquiera. De todos modos ¿Qué punto de comparación puedas tener? ¿Shikamaru?–

Ino alzó una ceja, entre cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina. Sakura abrió los ojos sobre manera, su amiga no era ninguna chiquilla. Y al parecer, por su mueca, una dama bastante introducida a las artes de amor. Sakura figuró un "oh" con los labios y pensó que seguramente ella era la única boba que se había guardado para un hombre, un solo hombre. Muchas veces le escuchó decir tanto a su ex Sensei Kakashi, como a la Quinta que debía soltarse más y tener una vida menos mojigata-como la adjudico Ino también-. No es que sus maestros quisieran convertirla en una impúdica promiscua, pero si le aconsejaron incontables veces conocer más de la sexualidad antes de casarse. _Por salud mental_ le había oído decir a Tsunade-sama después de su segunda botella de sake. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Era el consejo de su maestra borracha y ella estaba chapada a la antigua. Sakura Haruno virgen ¡ja! Hasta Naruto no lo era ya.

-Bueno pero tú no eres cualesquiera ¿no? ¿Eres mi amiga? ¿eh? ¿Qué más si no?..ya luego te daré unos tips..-dijo Ino muy condescendiente vaticinando esa batalla interna que se estaba generando en Sakura. Realmente la pelirosa era fácil de leer para Ino-

Sakura asintió y sonrió a su compañera. De verdad apreciaba que Ino le tomara por confidente, además en toda la aldea, era la única persona que a veces podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera con sus ocurrencias.

-Me alegra Ino, que hayas encontrado a alguien-dijo con sinceridad. Esperaba ver a su amiga feliz después del tremendo azotón que le dio enterarse del compromiso entre la chica de la arena y Shikamaru. Al menos una de las dos encontraría el amor pensó amargamente-

-Sí bueno. Nunca había reparado en él, hasta ese día en la enfermería-Ino se sonrojó sobre manera-..él fue a hacerse el chequeo normal, ya sabes antes de irse a una misión de rango alto-restó importancia a los detalles haciendo un gesto con la mano y se quedó ensimismada observando al susodicho que saltaba de rama en rama-

-Te gusta en serio ¿he?-se burló la muchacha pelirosa-¡Vaya! ¡Quién lo diría! Un hombre que deja sin palabras a la mismísima Ino-canturreó. Luego hizo un gesto como si recordase algo-..¡eh! ¿y cómo harás? Eres alérgica a los perros ¿ya se lo has dicho?-

-¡No! ¡para nada! ¡qué vergüenza! Apenas llevamos dos meses saliendo e imagínate confesar semejante cosa-respondió acalorada y abanicó su rostro con la mano-

-Ino..-empezó Sakura con irritación-..te ha metido la lengua, muy seguramente hasta las anginas..¿y no le has hablado de tus alergias?-preguntó incrédula. A veces no entendía como cosas tan estúpidas podían molestarle a la rubia y otras que debieran escrutinio no les daba ni la más mínima importancia-

-¡Eh! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! ¡No es digno de una señorita!-Ino fingió regañar, y sacó la lengua. Sakura le miró con reprimenda intentando dejar en claro que ese tipo de cosas si requerían atención y eran importantes-..bueno..bueno..vale..le diré llegando a Suna..-Ino hizo un mohín-..me da una pena, el pobre de Akamaru me agrada bastante ¿tu crees que Kiba me mande al demonio por algo como eso?-

-No lo creo. Kiba es un muchacho inteligente. Además seguro está encantado con tu culo gordo-terminó por decir Sakura soltando una risilla tonta. Luego miró con extrañeza a su compañera qué paró en seco en la rama gruesa del árbol. La chica estaba tan pálida, como viendo un fantasma-

Sakura se inmiscuyó tanto en la conversación que bajó la guardia y olvidó prestar atención a su formación en uve y los alrededores. Como todo ninja alerta debiera ser. No se percató que el grupo entero había parado frente a ellas y casi se va de bruces de la rama, si no es porque un sujeto le detuvo por los hombros. Alzó la vista encontrándose con ceñudo Hyuga Neji que le miraba con desdén.

-..Les voy a suplicar..-empezó con un tinte de impaciencia en su voz-..prestar más atención al camino que a sus cotilleos-remarcó la última palabra. Sus ojos pardos viajaron en intermitente sobre ambas Kunoichi-..que la verdad es como un chirrido molesto para mis oídos..-siseó. Hizo ademan de marcharse pero se volvió hacia la pelirosa-..y Sakura-san… Ino-san tiene razón. El lenguaje soez en una dama es bastante desagradable-murmuró con reprimenda, haciendo nuevamente énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. Las miró con tal apremio, que les hizo sentir atrapadas en un falto tan grave e impúdico-

Los ojos verdes se abrieron sobre manera. Olvidó que alguna ocasión Hinata confesó, no solo tener una visión aguda gracias a su Byakugan, si no que el oído también se volvía más fino al activarlo.. ¡joder! ¡Neji escuchó, seguramente, el tono de la conversación! Ambas chicas se colorearon casi hasta la raíz del mismísimo cabello. Los demás observaban con detenimiento y algo de consternación en el semblante. No entendían porque Neji los había hecho parar, bueno, salvo Hinata que estaba igual de sonrojada que las otras dos Kunoichi en la lejanía. Acto seguido, el muchacho soltó a la pelirosa y caminó hasta posicionarse de nuevo en la delantera. Shikamaru murmuró algo a Neji y este solo negó con la cabeza. Ino creyó desfallecer y si no es porque Sakura le codeó las costillas, la chica se quedaba ahí sobre la gruesa rama de árbol tan estupefacta y boquiabierta.

-Te dije que no es buena idea hablar de esto por ahí. Debiste esperar a que estuviéremos solas-murmuró en modo de regaño Sakura. Miró un poco más el rostro de su amiga, de la estupefacción pasó a la vergüenza y finalmente a la congoja. Ino era sensible, muy a pesar de la fortaleza que quisiera mostrar. El regaño le había hecho mella. Sakura, luego de la vergüenza pasó al enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Hyuga a tratarlas como un par de bobas con esas palabras tan ácidas? Pudo habérselos dicho de una manera amable ¿no? ¡Qué tipo tan arrogante! pensó-

-¡Guarda silencio ya frontuda!-soltó Ino al fin y al cabo de unos minutos que emprendieron el paso. Asió con fuerza el tirante de su mochila y se echó a andar más delante que su compañera-..Hablaremos luego..-

 _Ese engreído Hyuga..pensó Sakura._


	4. Capítulo 4 Granos de arena

Hola.

A decir verdad el capítulo anterior me gusto hasta cierto punto. Creo que me excedí pero pues, estoy replanteándome lo que pensé para otro fic ( _ **La finca de piedras negras**_ ) en alguna ocasión: escribir hasta donde me convenza así sean tres páginas o quince. En fin. En algo tiene razón **Kattharina** hay que escribir para uno mismo y que te guste sobre todo. Gracias por sus sugerencias, menos narrativa más diálogos. Quizá sí.

Y bueno, después de tanto y tanto..a mí me parece que al final Naruto si está enamorado….

Ha y pues tal vez me tarde en colocar..he abandonado de mas mis otros fics y debo darle termino a un cap de _**Lo indispensable**_.

Enjoy!

 **Capítulo 4. Granos de arena**

 _Si tu oponente ataca con fuego, afróntalo con agua, convirtiéndote totalmente fluido. El agua, por naturaleza nunca colisiona. Por el contrario, absorbe cualquier ataque sin causar daños_. **– Morihei Ueshiba –**

 _Cuando todo lo que juzgues, se basa en tu propia sabiduría, te decantarás hacia el egoísmo y a desviarte del buen camino_. **– Yamamoto Tsunetomo –**

* * *

-¡Esto es inaudito!-dijo una voz femenina con tanta consternación-

Temari caminaba de un lado a otro, como una pantera enjaulada. Gaara comprobaba el olor de una rosa. Kankuro entrecerró los ojos observando a su hermano menor pasearse con parsimonia en el jardín central de la casona. Algo bastante impropio de él _¿Qué carajos…?_

-¿Y qué esperabas?-soltó al fin el moreno sorprendiéndolos con la entonación tajante. -¿Qué te pusieran todo en bandeja de plata? ¡ por supuesto que no! Buscarán todos los medios posibles para hacerte más incómodo el asuntito-apuntó. Seguía intentando debelar las intenciones de Gaara para con las dichosas rosas -

El Kazekage negó con la cabeza y cortó otra rosa blanca más. Se la tendió a la muchacha castaña que se encontraba a su lado. Con un gesto de su mano le alentó a retirase. Ella le regaló una reverencia y se echó a andar presurosa.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Aceptarás que un miembro del consejo analice a tu esposa..cada vez..que?-se sonrojó Temari violentamente al siquiera imaginarse tal bochorno. Odió el hecho de enterarse de ese detalle al revisar los acuerdos y no por su hermano-

-Por supuesto que no se los voy a permitir. Sé que están tratando de sacarme de mis casillas. No van a lograrlo. Además ya le he pedido un favor a Naruto-dijo con calma el Kazekage-

En el fondo Gaara estaba más que enojado. Su anterior hubiera partido en dos a cada miembro del consejo por las imposiciones tan arcaicas y encaminadas a cláusulas de feudalismo, que él mismo deseaba derrocar. ¡Oh! ¡cómo les odiaba! Pero era imprescindible guardar la compostura, ya arreglaría los mandatos de poco a poco.

 _Un grano de arena a la vez._

-¿El Hokage?-interrogó Kankuro impaciente-¿Qué tiene que ver él?-

-¿Ya lo sabías? ¿sabías de esa imposición también?-interrumpió Temari sorprendida-

-Por supuesto que lo sabía. Todo estaba allí en el pergamino del acuerdo-contestó Gaara con simpleza- y he pedido a Naru..Al Hokage que me envíe a su mejor ninja médico para que sea alguien de sus confianzas quién realice tal efecto-

La chica rubia sintió bastante pena por Hyuga Hinata. Sería sometida a una gran prueba, eso era cierto.

-Vaya..lo tienes todo contemplado-murmuró ella-

Kankuro y Temari se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. Temían que todo aquello acabara en un desastre. Gaara ceñó la frente. La visita de esos dos tan temprano no era en vano.

-¿Y? ¿Me dirán el porqué del honor a su visita?-soltó algo irritado. Aun no olvidaba su conversación de días pasados-

-Bueno..quizás de verdad debieras considerar los factores Gaara-dijo Kankuro con preocupación-

-Ya he considerado todo. Y les voy a suplicar que no se entrometan más a menos que se les pida. Ahora, si no tienen algo más importante que decir, déjenme solo. Tengo trabajo-zanjó el asunto por fin. Había una pila de pergaminos sobre su escritorio que debía ir a revisar-

Temari suspiró resignada. Era quizá mejor que su hermano se diera de topes con pared. Dicen que a veces se debe de comprobar en carne propia los errores para obtener una buena lección. Kankuro le hizo una mueca al pelirrojo a modo de juego-burla y este ni se inmutó. Era típico de él, tratar de hacerle enfadar con sus gestos, pero ya no lo lograba. No eran niños pequeños ya.

XxX

Sakura contempló el sello de la aldea de la Hoja finamente plasmado en el pergamino que sostenía. Esa mañana Naruto dio los encargos a cada cual para la dichosa misión.

En ese oficio se redactaba con claridad sus obligaciones. El papel debía regresar a salvo y cumplido. Ya podía vaticinar lo que se refería, en Ichiraku el Hokage se lo comentó.

 _Maldita sea, impartir cursos en ese lugar tan inhóspito, se dijo. Odio el calor._

-Espero no sea por mucho-murmuró para sí leyendo el dichoso papel y con cada párrafo su ceño se fruncía mas-

Allí no había redacción que implicase ningún curso medico ninja, aun que estaba fichado así.

¡Oh por kamisama! Cumpliría el efecto de una matrona en el "encamamiento" y de ese modo evitar solicitudes de dispensa por los miembros del consejo. Automáticamente sus ojos se viraron dónde Hinata. La chica bebía agua cabizbaja, no había hecho ningún sonido durante todo el camino ¿Por qué estaba visiblemente _tan_ calmada? ¿Tendría noción de aquello? Debía ser..

 _¿Su primo sabría? ¿Hyuga-san estaría enterado que no por menos de un año debería monitorearse a la chica? Y ¿Por qué carajos Naruto no le dijo a ella?_

Sakura agradeció que el rubio idiota no reparó en una imprudencia.

 _Ha madurado. Y tal vez no me lo confesó temiendo una negativa de mi parte. Sí. Por supuesto. Estas imposiciones me resultan denigrantes. Someter a una mujer a semejante cosa._

La angustia se ciñó en su pecho. No solo la humillación que eso implicaba para la "esposa", si no que su hogar estaría lejos, su familia, su apoyo. Un largo tiempo. Deseó con desesperación que Hinata estuviere preparada. Era conocimiento de todos en la aldea que el Clan Hyuga guardaba las más estrictas normas, casi medievales, en cuando a la crianza de las mujeres. Eso le llevó a pensar también en cuanto desconocía realmente a Hinata. Y que tal vez su carácter era parte de algo fundamentado por las dichosas reglas duras. Y por igual los modos de Neji.

 _Neji._

Fue consiente entonces de todo lo que desconocía de ambos y que sus prejuicios debieran quedarse atrás. Había llegado la hora de dejar a la vieja Sakura y abrirle paso a algo nuevo. Si el idiota de Naruto pudo, ella también. Sunagakure seguramente ayudaría.

Estudió a su alrededor buscando al jefe de misión. Estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, con su peculiar serenidad. Al encontrarse con la mirada del chico, ella dirigió nerviosamente sus ojos a otro sitio.

Neji frunció el ceño ¿Qué se traería esa pelirrosa? Terminó de leer su pergamino y lo enrolló cuidadosamente. Siempre tan meticuloso de no traspasar ni un ápice de sus sentimientos.

 _¡Con una mierda! ¡Era la razón! ¡la justa razón de su nombramiento!.. Hiashi tan cobarde._

Miró a su prima y no evitó sentir la rabia cernírsele por cada parte de su cuerpo. El Clan tenía un gran tino con eso de hacer sufrir a sus miembros. Él era la viva prueba de ello. Ahora su prima.

Un miembro de su familia debía ser partícipe del ritual efectuado para la comprobación del matrimonio y sobre todo la consumación.

 _¡Dios! ¡no podía ser más desagradable! ¿el consejo del Clan trabaja específicamente para establecer una regla más descabellada que otra? Ya me encargaré de modificar esto, una vez en Konoha._

Neji removió un pie sobre el suelo, echando un vistazo a la geofísica del lugar. Curiosamente la tierra estaba ya un poco suelta. Partes de arena. Se acercaban a su maldito destino.

 _Habrá que modificar las reglas. Sin prisa, de a poco. Un grano de arena a la vez…al fin y al cabo fui nombrado sucesor. Y sus cartas jugaré.._

-¡Eh Neji! Debemos salir ya, si no queremos llegar muy de madrugada-le dijo Shikamaru. En respuesta el Hyuga asintió e hizo un ademán a todos para reanudar el viaje-

La pelirrosa volvió a analizar con disimulo a Neji, y sus ojos inconscientemente se clavaron en la nuca del muchacho las siguientes cuatro horas del trayecto a la aldea de la arena. Cosa que él no pasó desapercibido.

XxX

Uzumaki Naruto jamás en su vida sintió miedo. Podía sentir dolor, enojo, tristeza, angustia, amor, pero nunca miedo. Ni un rastro.

No por nada se adentraba a las metas más irreverentes e inalcanzables con tal tenacidad qué, nadie logró aplacar. Ni una pizca.

Pero aquel día, aquella tarde de otoño en que entrenaba con Sasuke. Lo sintió. Estaba demás decir que su nivel de combate se extralimitaba. Gracias a los dioses, a Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin, él era más fuerte. Levemente quizá, pero a final de cuentas mejor que Uchiha Sasuke.

Su sonrisa zorruna se ensanchó cuando un kunai le rasgó la mejilla derecha a su contrincante. Enfurruñado, el Uchiha chascó la lengua.

-Quita esa cara de idiota. Podría quedársete así por siempre ..¿y eso no sería muy propio para un Hokage? ¿Cierto?-le pinchó sardónicamente, limpió su mejilla con lentitud-

Sasuke fingía odiar esos entrenamientos ¡De verdad que sí! Sin embargo, solía esperar los viernes con inusual ansiedad.

Naruto omitió el comentario. Se colocó nuevamente en posición de defensa.

-¡Ja! ¿eso es todo? ¡no me hagas reír!-le soltó en burla para luego limpiarse la nariz con el dedo índice-

No queriendo prescindir de su autosuficiencia, unió sus manos para formar el rasengan. Sasuke no le dio oportunidad siquiera. Ya se abalanzaba sobre él con la katana desfundada. El chirrido del metal se escuchó un par de veces, esquivado por el poder del Hokage.

Naruto dejó una huella de sus pies arrastrado desde el punto dónde estuvo antes del ataque, hasta un par de metros. Sostenía la estocada del arma con la bola de chakra entre sus manos.

 _¡Mierda! Es bastante fuerte. Tengo que hacer algo._

La sonrisa ladina le curvó las marcas en las mejillas de una manera tal que a Sasuke le hizo sospechar. Antes de que pudiere hacer cualesquier cosa, el rubio ya había disminuido su distancia, aplacando la espada al costado y estampándole un beso en los labios.

 _Distracción. Le decía siempre Ero-sennin. Busca la mejor distracción para tu contrincante, algo que él nunca se esperaría. Aprovéchalo y lo sacarás del combate al instante._

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. Por tercera vez en la vida.

 _Jodido Naruto. Me ha tomado desprevenido._

Y algo de eso le recordó, curiosamente al _Senne goroshi_ de Kakashi. Con mucho menos dolor. Claro. La sonrisa arrogante no se borró de Naruto, muy a pesar del maldito miedo que se le sembró en el pecho otra vez. Su corazón sucumbió a un palpitar desbocado.

 _¿Qué mierda? Será la adrenalina del entrenamiento._

De un hábil movimiento, Sasuke les separó. Los ojos negros se cerraron en dos rendijas acusadoras. Y por un segundo le dio cabida a la rabia _¿tenía que caer tan bajo para vencerlo? ¡Típico de Naruto!_ No quería reconocer, el efecto en sí de ese maldito contacto.

-Eres un estafa-soltó el Uchiha limpiándose los labios con tal vehemencia, qué intentaba simular el desagrado a semejante estupidez-

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese jodido sentimiento. Algo muy parecido a lo que le produjo alguna ocasión Sakura-chan.

 _No puedo sentir atracción por Sasuke. Claro que no, es un hombre. Como yo._

 _Estar tanto tiempo con Ero-sennin me ha dejado dañado._

Sasuke respiraba dificultosamente, y el efecto de batalla no daba para eso. No. Era ese maldito ahogo de nuevo. Esas malditas ansias, qué novedosamente nacían en su estómago y corrían por el cuerpo con una sensación abrazadora. Diferente. Había luchado intenso en el pasado, hasta casi la muerte. Y nada se comparaba.

 _Eso no es cansancio ni un bajón de adrenalina por el entrenamiento, le dijo Karin en una ocasión que le revisaba en el hospital._

 _Eso se llama estar enamorado Sasuke._


	5. Capítulo 5 Curiosidad

**Como siempre, les agradezco que se pasen a leer y que les guste el fic. Es muy gratificante para mí que dejen reviews ¡De nuevo gracias!**

 **Creo que está demás decir que odio al personaje de Sasuke por lo que no estará muy seguido por aquí, de hecho estoy pensándome algo macabro para él pero aún no sé cómo concretarlo. Creo que en el capítulo 2 aclaré que habría algo de Yaoi pero pues no tan explícito, simplemente nunca he escrito algo como eso. Así que pues me costaría, no quisiera hacerlo muy forzado.**

 **Ahora, Hinata será una parte central de todo esto, se los advierto porque gracias a ella Sakura y Neji tendrán un acercamiento más creíble-según yo-. La chica Hyuga nunca me ha molestado en realidad. No es de mis favoritas eso sí. Yo amo a Sakura, Ino, Tenten e inclusive a Temari mucho antes que a ella pero pues así se me figuró la mejor forma de hacer el NejiSaku.**

 **Uhm..no está demás decir que adoro a Gaara. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y pues le voy a dar ese sentido que todo el mundo nos da a los pelirrojos.** _ **Sentimentalismo.**_ **A su debido tiempo claro.**

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer.**

 **Ejoy!**

 **Capítulo 5. Curiosidad.**

* * *

 _"Si hay luz en el alma, habrá belleza en la persona; si hay belleza en la persona, habrá armonía en el hogar; si hay armonía en el hogar, habrá orden en la nación; si hay orden en la nación, habrá paz en el mundo". -_ _ **Proverbio Chino-**_

" _Sólo cuando se abra la caja podrás saber si el gato está vivo o muerto. Mientras tanto deben considerase ambas posibilidades"-_ _ **Erwin Schrödinger**_

* * *

Hinata se estremeció corroborando lo que los libros dicen sobre los desiertos. En la madrugada, hace frío. Mucho frío. Soltó un vaho y se asió más la capa; sus dedos entumidos mal lograron calor cuando soltó un soplo de aliento sobre estos. Pronto sintió una tela ajena caerle sobre los hombros.

-No me hace ninguna falta-le dijo Neji al notar la mirada que le cuestionaba. Él volvió al inicio de la formación-

La chica sonrió melancólicamente. Cómo extrañaría a su primo. En verdad. Él se convirtió en su mentor. En su ejemplo a seguir. En su hermano mayor.

Reprimió un sollozo y se aferró a la capa de Neji. La luz de luna le regaló una excelente fachada de Sunagakure desde la cordillera en que pararon. Pero no fue siquiera capaz de apreciar la belleza. Un nudo en el estómago le advirtió el creciente nerviosismo y sus piernas perdieron fluidez.

-¿Hinata? ¿te encuentras bien?-le oyó decir a Sakura casi en un siseo-

Hinata le respondió con un asentimiento inseguro. Su intranquilidad era tal, que el sistema digestivo le amenazaba con fallar y para contrariarla su estómago gruñó. Nunca en la vida le pasó por la cabeza una maldición, hasta ahora.

-¿Estas segura?..porque podemos..puedo..-Sakura calló al notar la mirada severa de la muchacha-

-Estoy bien Sakura-san. No te preocupes-le murmuró fingiendo aplomo-

Sakura no volvió a mencionar nada a pesar de que el rostro de la chica Hyuga delataba su contrariedad. Para su jodida suerte, el cuervo que Nara Shikamaru envió a los guardias de la entrada -minutos atrás-, regresó con el permiso para la avanzada.

 _Es hora._

XxX

El viento aulló entre las paredes de lo que a Sakura figuró un jodido laberinto de arcilla _¿Qué llegar a la oficina del Kazekage sería tan difícil?_ No recordaba que fuese tan arduo. O era que el cansancio le estaba causando estragos.

 _¿Shikamaru y Neji se pusieron de acuerdo para hacernos sufrir inanición?_

La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y un guardia les alentó a pasar. Cedieron uno a uno y pronto la imagen del Kasekage fue visible a pesar de vaga luz de antorcha. El hombre había ganado altura, y lucía corpulento. Ni rastro del muchacho enclenque que se vio la última vez; inclusive su cabello iba más largo, casi rosándole los hombros. El pelirrojo se inclinó formalmente a lo que todos correspondieron.

-Buenas noches. Es un honor su visita. ¿Ha sido un viaje tranquilo?-quiso saber. Sus ojos aguamarinos viajaron de uno en uno-

-Ningún contratiempo Kazekage-sama-respondió Neji con la fina formalidad que le caracteriza. Le tendió un pergamino-

-Supongo que están cansados-tomó el rollo y lo colocó en su escritorio con cuidado. Irremediablemente sus ojos se postraron en Hinata, quién intentó sostenerle la mirada pero intimidada terminó clavándola en el piso. Gesto que el Kazekage no pasó por alto-

-Kasekage-sama..-empezó Neji. Iba a darle los detalles del viaje, y la razón del papel que ahora reposaba en su escritorio. El pelirrojo le interrumpió-

-Hablaremos mañana. Han tenido un largo viaje. Lo justo es que tomen la cena y descansen-dijo Gaara sonado acogedor. Neji decidió no insistir, luego frunció levemente las cejas para lo que vio a continuación-

El Kazekage enlazó su manos tras de su espalda dando otra mirada analítica a su futura esposa. Ahora supo lo que Temari en su momento refirió como algo "cambiadita". Su cabello era largo, espeso y aparentemente sedoso. El rostro había dejado los rasgos de infancia, volviéndose más finos y su cuerpo se definió sinuoso en la parte inferior y superior. Él no era de fijarse en las mujeres, ni en sus caracteres, pero la belleza de la chica le resultó notable.

 _Maldita Temari por insertar semejantes pensamientos_.

Cómo comprendiendo que su pausa era completamente innecesaria y que seguramente ya había alertado de su escrutinio a más de uno, prosiguió:

\- Kankuro has que nuestros invitados se sientan cómodos-La petición le salió sin el formalismo de una orden-

-Bien..por aquí-dijo Kankuro cordialmente señalando la salida-

XxX

Hinata se sintió mareada y se esforzaba por no trastabillar en los pasillos. La escasa luz de antorcha le daba al lugar un aire gótico, como el trayecto largo y tortuoso de una mazmorra. O era tal vez que su contrariedad la llevaba a sentirse como un preso que escoltan a su celda.

Todos fueron colocados en sus habitaciones, sólo restaban ella y su primo. Neji pensó en la actitud del Kazekage, y su análisis constante hacia su prima ¿había algo que él no sabía? Ya mañana se encargaría de averiguarlo. Después su atención viró en lo largo del viaje. A pesar de que muchísimas veces fue requerido en la aldea de la arena y conocía bien el camino, le resultó agotador como nunca antes. No eran más de dos días. Agradeció las consideraciones de Gaara. Lo único que deseaba era un buen plato de comida y dormir.

El Hyuga miró con detención la puerta al final del pasillo. Había una jovencita castaña en el umbral, con las manos enlazadas al frente y una sonrisa en los labios. Como no, era bien conocido que una mujer comprometida no podía deambular por todas partes sin compañía. Las normas así lo estipulaban.

-Esta es la habitación de su prima-Dijo Kankuro a Neji. Se franqueó para darle cabida a los Hyuga- y ella es Miyabi, su "acompañante"-le señaló a Hinata con cortesía muy mal disimulada. Kankuro era todo menos un galante para la formalidad. Tosco y directo podrían ser adjetivos más precisos-

Una sonrisa mal lograda en los labios de Hinata hizo para Neji más evidente la intranquilidad de su prima.

-Buenas noches-dijo Miyabi después de dar la reverencia formal-..será un honor servirle..-Sonrió a Hinata con calidez. Y si no fuere por el estado catatónico de la chica, le hubiera correspondido con igual entusiasmo-

-¿Hinata-sama? ¿se encuentra bien?-dijo Neji en un tono condescendiente que a Hinata le extrañó. La chica apartó sus orbes blancos del suelo para mirarle a los ojos por primera vez desde que salieron de la mansión Hyuga. Ella tragó saliva dificultosamente-

-Estaré Bien Neji-nisan. Solo estoy cansada-

Se hizo un silencio extraño, pesado. Hinata hubiere querido estrechar a su primo con fuerza, pero temía que ante su imprudencia él pudiera incomodarse, inclusive molestarse. No es que antes no haya tenido semejante atrevimiento, pero tal vez ahora, dadas las circunstancias, eso sería inapropiado. Neji le observó, casi augurando lo que ella pretendía.

-Bien..Hinata-sama. Le dejo para que descanse entonces..-dijo Neji. No pudo evitar esa angustia. Sabía de antemano que la muchacha estaba abatida y en cualquier momento la fortaleza que se empeñó a fingir, caería como un manto. Neji tuvo por respuesta un asentimiento vacilante-

Ambos muchachos emprendieron el paso. Neji no muy seguro de querer alejarse y Kankuro con muchas ganas de meterse a la cama.

-Gracias-balbuceó Hinata. Miyabi tuvo el tino de abrirle la puerta-

Hinata no evitó mirar atrás para comprobar cómo su primo desaparecía entre los pasillos. Aún con el estómago hecho un nudo y las piernas flácidas, se dirigió a lo que sería su habitación.

En otro momento hubiere sido capaz de sorprenderse con la hermosura de aquella habitación. En el centro yacía una cama al estilo victoriano, amplia y con doseles guindas. Los muebles finos, extranjeros y elegantes le resultaron extraños. No era un típico aposento japonés, y siendo que Sunagakure era tan tradicional, apostaría que aquello no era mas que otro montaje dentro de toda la faramalla.

En la mesita de noche descansaba un jarrón, con flores que llamaron su atención, y al comprobar la suavidad en el pétalo de una rosa blanca, constató muy a su pesar y dolor, que ya no estaba en casa. Y allí nada sería igual.

-El mismo Kazekage las ha cortado esta mañana para usted-soltó Miyabi con la voz endulzada mientras deshacía la cama-

Hinata ciñó levemente las cejas y sonrió con nostalgia.

 _Es un bonito y curioso detalle_ , pensó. Él se tomó la molestia de cortarlas personalmente y dedujo que desconocía en su totalidad las reglas del cortejo, porque si supiere lo que significaba una rosa blanca, tal vez no habría tenido ese gesto.

 _Las rosas blancas, querida, son símbolo de la pureza e inocencia. Normalmente, es el color elegido por las novias para sus ramos, porque significa que durará toda la vida._

 _Están unidas al amor, nunca lo olvides. Una pareja que se regala este tipo de rosas quiere demostrarle que esperan un futuro sólido con ella_

Recordó que le había dicho su madre cuando le ayudaba a cuidar aquel rosal en los jardines de la mansión Hyuga. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga al pensar que su unión no tenía nada de maravilloso. Ni mucho menos amor. El nudo en la garganta volvió cerrarse tan fuerte como un cincho. Alguna vez fantaseó en su boda con Naruto, en cómo la notaría al fin y serían inmensamente felices por siempre.

 _Felices por siempre…_

-¿Desea que le prepare el baño?-le dijo con amabilidad Miyabi sacándola abruptamente de sus recuerdos-

Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al fin, todo el trayecto las hubo reprimido. Hinata asintió tratando de aminorar aquel llanto.

XxX

-¿Viste como el Kazekage casi devora a Hinata con la mirada?-soltó Ino apostillando al chismorreo. Se acomodó de costado en la cama para mirar a su acompañante-¡eh! ¡frentuda?-

Sakura miraba al techo de su nueva habitación, abstraída en los malditos encargos de misión. Y sobre todo aquel recuerdo que tuviere de Neji. Como si estudiarlos le pudieran dar si quiera una pista mas allá de lo que él decidía mostrar ante los demás. Después recordó al rubio y como tuvo la intransigencia de siquiera ponerla al tanto de todo aquello. _Naruto.. ruega a los dioses que no te vea sino hasta que se me haya pasado la rabia._

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura!-le chilló Ino para luego lanzarle una almohada-

-¿Qué dices cerda?-se incorporó quitando de encima el objeto-

-¿Qué si viste..-

-Sí, supongo que siente curiosidad. Como cualesquier persona sentiría. Casarse no es cualesquier cosa Ino. Y menos si no conoces a la persona-dijo. Ladeó el rostro como un cachorro que no acaba de comprender algo-¿Cuáles han sido tus encargos de misión?-

-No te los voy a decir. Sabes que son confidenciales-resopló. Y de un salto se sentó a las orillas de la cama-

-Tú te pasas la confidencialidad por los codos-asestó la pelirrosa. Ino le mostró la lengua y luego le sonrió. Esa frentona le conocía del todo bien-

-¡Bah! Es tan aburrido, ahora sí que Naruto se ha pasado. Simplemente vinimos a escoltarte y traer tus chunches. Le he preguntado a Kiba y me ha dicho lo mismo-Hizo un gesto como si meditara lo dicho y luego miró las paredes con desaire - Y en realidad me lo parece mejor. Odio este sitio. Entre más pronto me vaya, mejor ¿y a ti? ¿De qué va?-

-Me quedaré por un tiempo. Debo..debo impartir unos cursos en el hospital-se reprochó por mentir. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus pies-

Ino entrecerró los orbes azulinos escrutando a Sakura. Le conocía bastante bien cuando mentía.

-Ajá..sí..¿eso tendrá que ver con que Neji-kun también va a quedarse?-pinchó para verificar la reacción de su amiga, y confirmando sus conjeturas, los ojos de Sakura se dispararon a encontrarse con los suyos-

-¿Neji? Es decir ¿Hyuga-san también se quedará? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

Los labios de la rubia se expandieron en una sonrisa ladina. Ese brillo en los ojos de Sakura ya los notó alguna vez. Por alguien en particular.

-¡Oh! Querida..uno tiene sus métodos-toda autosuficiente, Ino fingió limpiarse las uñas en su traje-

-¿Qué hiciste Ino?-preguntó enfurruñada. Ino solía meterse en problemas cada vez que algún chisme se le atravesaba. Y sus métodos de conseguir información podrían ser, la mayoría del tiempo, bastante cuestionables en cuanto al honor se refiere. Ya la había pillado en alguna ocasión hurgando los pergaminos en la oficina de Naruto mientras este tontamente acudió al sanitario-

-¡No me mires así! Al tontorrón se le cayó el dichoso pergamino durante el trayecto.. Evidentemente, como soy toda _amabilidad_ lo levanté y ya sabes… soy muy curiosa-Ino abanicó la mano fingiendo solemnidad. Sakura imaginó que ese _caerse_ fue una mano intrusa de Ino entre la mochila de Neji y su _amabilidad_ no más que una palabra para camuflar su desfachatez- Apenas y estaba leyendo el primer párrafo..justo donde decía el tiempo de misión..-

Fue el turno de Sakura para lanzar la almohada. Ino le esquivó grácilmente.

-No me lo creo, tu no sueles ser _amable_ ni mucho menos _atenta_ -sentenció Sakura mirándola con reproche. Ino pareció no escucharle y prosiguió:-

-..Cuando el muy cabrón me lo ha arrebatado-la chica hizo un mohín-de momento creí que me fulminaría con la mirada ¿es que Neji-kun nunca dejará de ser un tipo arrogante? ¿y notaste cómo nos sermoneó? Pareciere que siempre trae un palo atorado en culo-le dijo Ino tan tranquila como quien relata una instrucción de tejido de punto-

-¡Ino! ¡Schht!..no digas semejantes estupideces, ni de esas formas ¿siquiera le conoces?-le respondió la pelirrosa bastante encabritada por las confianzas-..además, su habitación está aquí junto. Podría escucharte-apuntó. Conocía el estado alerta de Neji gracias a otras misiones compartidas con él. Seguro activaba el Byakugan cada cuanto para comprobar la seguridad de su prima-

Ino levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes? Nadie mas se quedara en Suna-seguida a la cuestión, alzó las cejas rubias enfatizando la necesidad de información-

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! Yo impartiré cursos y ni idea de Neji…Hyuga-san - dijo Sakura removiéndose las manos con nerviosismo, observó la puerta de su habitación cómo si el muchacho pudiere aparecer en cualquier momento a mandarlas callar-

La chica esbozó una sonrisa, que le recordó mucho a Naruto cuando hacia alguna de sus malas bromas para llamar la atención.

-¡Eh! Que te he visto de mirona..todo el viaje no quitaste la vista de Neji-kun-dijo en tono aflautado el nombre del susodicho-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

-¿Te gusta Neji-kun?¿eh? ¿Frontuda?-preguntó una a una en un nivel más sugerente. Sakura frunció las cejas-

 _¿Gustarme? ¡no! ¡Por supuesto que no!, solo me da curiosidad._

-¡Por supuesto que no!-casi gritó Sakura esperando qué si lo decía en voz alta consolidaría las negaciones internas- será mejor que me dé una ducha y nos vayamos a la cama. En un par de horas debemos dar informe al Kazekage. Además con suerte tú te largas después de eso- apuntó con el dedo índice a su compañera. Después desapareció dónde el baño-

Tras oír el portazo Ino lanzó otra carcajada exagerada. Sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo.

Xxx

El Kazekage plasmó su firma en los pergaminos de los ninja de Konoha para dar evidencia de su término en la misión. Luego de otorgarles los respectivos agradecimientos a Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Ino y Shikamaru estos se retiraron dejando a Sakura y Neji con el mandamás de la arena.

-Estarán al tanto de las clausulas-empezó con serenidad. Se levantó de su asiento para colocarse frente a ellos-quisiera externarles mi disgusto por las imposiciones-

Le frente de Neji se ciñó levemente, en realidad no sabía los detalles de aquella situación ya que su tío no tuvo la consideración de explicarle más de lo debido. Sakura tragó saliva nerviosa y no supo por qué.

-No me lo tomes a mal Hyuga-san, no me refiero a la boda. Es para mí un honor desposar a su prima-prosiguió relajado Gaara muy a pesar del rostro contrito de su próximo primo- lo que detesto es que deba someterse a un monitoreo. Me resulta irrespetuoso, por no decir más…- se contuvo. Sus gestos se tensaron evidenciando la molestia. Allí no había ninguna otra razón por parte del consejo que no fuere el fin de echarlo del puesto-No me parece correcto, no está bien. Hace siglos que no se realizaba esto con un Kage. Pero sospecho que hay algo detrás-

La mirada profunda que le dio el Kazekage, le pareció a Neji un contundente permiso para hablar.

-¿Teme una trampa?-soltó tajante. Nunca se andaba por las ramas y además era una situación que ya se venía imaginando-

-Es posible que dentro del consejo exista quien desee derrocarme. Desconozco la finalidad, pero si fuera el caso, no solo Sunagakure corre peligro. También Konoha-dijo el pelirrojo. Neji boqueó para opinar, y casi adivinado lo que diría, el Kazekage prosiguió:-no se preocupe Hyuga-san, ya le he mandado un aviso de esas conjeturas al Hokage. Así como algunas pistas de mis sospechas. Nara defenderá la información con su vida si es necesario-

Neji asintió, él también creía eso.

-Por otro lado, también me interesa la postura de su familia en todo esto. Sobre todo su prima-dijo con condescendencia. Hacía mucho que el Kazegake dejó de ser insensible a los demás. Y no es que fuera experto en eso de sentir empatía hacia la gente, pero la lectura, Naruto y el sentido común le estaban ayudando-

 _¿La postura de mi familia? ¿Qué nos mandan como cordero al matadero sin importarles mucho nuestros deseos? sí por ahí podemos empezar._

-¿A que se refiere?- dijo Neji-

Neji tenía un torbellino de sentimientos. Primero estaba el agradecimiento a las atenciones del Kazekage, y la notoriedad en sus buenas intenciones. Ya lo había conocido en su faceta despiadada y cruel; era evidente que ya no existía ni rastro de aquel joven. En segundo, se le venía la rabia en una oleada descomunal para con su familia ¿realmente eran tan insensibles a todo? ¿En verdad Hiashi no cambió ni un tanto? Tercero, la incertidumbre. En toda aquella situación no había algo que terminase de convencerlo.

Cuarto: incomodidad. Por todo. Él tendría que estar en los monitoreo, como familiar directo de Hinata. Debía constatar todo un miembro de la familia de una línea consanguínea directa. Hiashi adjudicó otras responsabilidades dentro del Clan y Hanabi era pequeña aún. Él fue nombrado sucesor unas semanas antes, no había cómo deshacerse de la responsiva.

 _Maldición._

-La boda- contestó llanamente Gaara -

-¿Cando es la boda?- el tono autoritario con que preguntó Neji, pareció a un padre enfurruñado. Gaara comprendiendo su actitud respondió:-

-En una semana. Y no se preocupen por ello. Casi todo está arreglado…¿La familia..-Gaara dejó la pregunta al aire-

-No debiera preocuparse por los demás miembros del Clan. Hiashi-sa..Hiashi no podrá hacer un viaje largo debido a que ha enfermado, y su hija menor se prepara para los exámenes Chunin-en el mismo minuto que excusó a Hiashi, se odió a sí mismo. Él no era galante de las blasfemias y mucho menos aprobaba la actitud que su tío tomó en todo aquello. Pero parecía que en ese mundo, la diplomacia era lo primero-

-Mandaré mis respetos a Hiashi, esperando que se restablezca pronto su salud. Y mis mejores deseos a Hinabi-san-dijo Gaara. Su cortesía y amabilidad era equiparable a la de Neji. Tanto como su destreza, inteligencia y morfología. Después se dirigió a la muchacha:- Sakura-san, debo advertirte que el consejo insistió en que su médico de cabecera participase en todo-

Sakura sintió escalofríos solo de pensar que ese sujeto pudiere tener contacto con la pobre de Hinata. Si fuera ella, creyó moriría. Neji apretó los labios y anteponiendo cualquier queja el pelirrojo continuó:

\- No me pude negar a eso, pero sí establecí muy claramente que tú y sólo tú te harás cargo de la _toma_ de muestras y los análisis. Él _sólo_ presenciará los resultados-

Neji pareció relajarse al saber que Sakura era quién mantendría el contacto con su prima y no el anciano mal encarado que ya se conocía por su carácter insoportable.

-Esté seguro que haré mi trabajo lo mejor posible-dijo Sakura con devoción-

-Sírvete de todo lo necesario en el hospital. O si te parece mejor, podemos adecuar una habitación de esta casa-respondió el Kazekage-

Sakura meditó. Sería mejor que todo aquello tuviere un carácter íntimo, el que se realizara en el hospital generaría un archivo de conocimiento a todos aquellos que laboraran allí. Naruto fue claro en sus especificaciones de misión.

 _Total confidencialidad._

-Si no le molesta, preferiría que se adecuar una habitación aquí-

-No se hable más, esta misma tarde se hará. Busca a Temari, ella te ayudará con todo lo que necesites-

Sakura miró por el rabillo a Neji. A pesar de que el muchacho estaba tan quieto como una estatua de marfil, se podía notar, por la mirada y el brillo de sus ojos que le carcomía algo.

El silencio se hizo largo, vaticinado el declive de la conversación y cómo si lo pensaran en unísono, ambos Shinobi de la hoja realizaron una reverencia. Neji debía buscar a su prima y Sakura a Temari.

-Neji-san..-llamó el Kazekage cuando Sakura hubo salido. El aludido se franqueó bajo el marco de la puerta-..sé que es indebido. Que no está dentro de las normas, pero me gustaría hablar un momento con su prima. A solas-pidió amablemente el pelirrojo-

El chico Hyuga no pudo evitar fruncir levemente las cejas. Aquella petición era extraña, y como dijo el Kazekage, podría tacharse de una imprudencia. Además a su prima no le vendría en ninguna gracia.

 _Pero, tal vez, quizá una charla no haría ningún daño a nadie ¿o sí?_


	6. Capítulo 6 Conversaciones ajenas

**Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Me ha gustado, sí, me ha gustado…aunque debo decir que hubiera añadido algo más pero creo que sería muy largo. Les agradezco pasarse por aquí y leer puesto que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. De verdad gracias.**

 **Dolunay** **tienes toda la razón, eso de cuidar niños es algo complicado. Dímelo a mí, tengo un niño de 2 años y medio y a veces me tiro de los pelos porque es difícil la edad, además que de por si criar a un ser humano es complejo. Aun así tiene cosas muy hermosas que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.**

 **En verdad me gusta Gaara, como estará aquí. Digamos que será muy distinto a como lo pintan siempre: seco, insensible y flacuchón. Ah y bueno, si advertí por ahí que habría algo NaruSasu pero será leve. No es que me quiera engranar mucho con eso, porque de por si odio a Sasuke y de hecho saldrá pronto del panorama. Saludos!**

 **Kattharina** **¿Qué te puedo decir? Jaja, quizá que siempre me impactan tus reviews. Me haces reir, llorar y reflexionar. Es cierto, aún me cuesta mucho direccionar el contexto con las conjugaciones adecuadas. Prestaré más atención a eso. Los dedazos, pues trato de minimizarlo pero ya sabes, revisas y revisas y jamás te percatas de alguna falla. En cuanto a la trama, creo que quisiera empezar despacio, no me gusta cuando los amores salen todos abruptos que hasta resultan increíbles. Me dio un poco de desilusión lo que dices sobre los personajes…eso de que te cuesta verlos como los pinto. Si quizá he estado alejada del manga, pero la verdad es que desistí de apoyar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, desde que Hinata salió con su: "yo te amo demasiado Naruto-kun!" Y pues que más decir cuando vi a Neji caer, cuando todo se volvió "Sasuke-kun!" y la cereza del pastel fue eso de que hasta la maternidad de Sakura está en "quien sabe" ¡me hartó! Lo bueno de los fics es que puedes imaginar cientos de cosas, redireccionar a los personajes o fabricarles algún aspecto del que carecen. En fin. Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos!**

 **Adrit126 y Guest, les agradezco pasarse a leer. Y pues sí, la pobre de Hinata se verá en un aprieto grande. Les advierto que si habrá NaruSasu pero algo leve, nada muy elaborado. Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 6. Conversaciones ajenas.**

* * *

"Hay que escuchar a la razón, pero dejar hablar al sentimiento" **\- Robert Schumman-**

"Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras"- **William Shakespeare-**

"El amor es una bellísima flor pero hay que tener el coraje de ir a recogerla al borde de un precipicio"- **Stendhal-**

* * *

En nombre del amor, el ser humano es capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Buenas y malas. Inclusive locas o estúpidas.

Uzumaki Naruto nunca se había parado a pensar en sus actos. Sólo seguía su corazón, y los jodidos impulsos que lo lanzaban de una misión más descabellada a otra. Aun que algún vidente le hubiera dicho que perdería un brazo, a su sensei y la irreverencia en el camino de recuperar a su mejor amigo, igual hubiera atravesado por todo aquello.

¿Qué más daba un poco de dolor por traer a la persona que más amaba Sakura-chan? ¿Qué más daban los huesos rotos si conseguía de regreso a Sasuke? ¿Qué más daba sufrir? A final de cuentas ver feliz a Sakura-chan, era uno de sus más grandes anhelos. Y a él.

 _Sasuke._

-Esto no es nada fácil -dijo melancólico. Dejó quieta la silla de su escritorio, estaba mareado de tanto dar vueltas en ella. Cuando se giró hacia la puerta, casi se le para el corazón-

Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos, desencajó las mandíbulas exageradamente y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?-acusó deshaciendo la pantomima para señalarlo con un dedo. Desde hace días su distracción era tal que ni siquiera se percataba de nada a su alrededor-

-Es algo problemático. Pero cualquier cosa que te esté desviando la atención, espero que le pongas remedio. Siendo Hokage no te puedes dar el lujo de distracciones como esa-se rascó la nuca con pereza. Después se pasó el cigarrillo de la comisura de la boca a la otra-

Naruto estaba nervioso. Hablar de sus sentimientos románticos con Nara Shikamaru no era una cuestión que viniere en gana, pero su muy perceptivo asistente ya le había pillado uno que otro suspiro de resignación. Y que más decir otra docena de veces, distraído hasta la médula. Obviamente, Nara no sabía que él se hallaba enamorado pero seguro debía sospechar.

 _No debo permitir más situaciones como esta_ , se dijo Naruto.

El rubio hizo un mohín dejando caer su peso sobre la silla. Y Shikamaru lanzó un suspiro hosco.

-¿Te ha dado Gaara algo para mí?-

Confirmó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Chascó la lengua al recordar su salida de Sunagakure el día anterior. Shikamaru también tenía una jodida maraña de sentimientos. Pensó en lo complicadas que se pueden poner las cosas cuando el orgullo de dos mujeres se enfrentan cara a cara. Por poco se queda sin sus muy queridas partes nobles y sobre todo sin descendencia. Temari le armó una escenita de celos delante de todo el equipo de misión, lanzandole un ataque que le tomó desprevenido. Y no conforme con ello insultó a su excompañera de equipo, qué por supuesto se defendió.

-¡Eh! ¡Shikamaru!-

Perezosamente, el moreno sacó un pergamino de su mochila y se lo tendió.

-Me disculparás por el sello roto. Lo leí por si sucedía algo en el camino y debía darte la información sin la necesidad de este formalismo-

-Está bien. Confío en ti-dijo Naruto desenrollando el papel-

Conforme leía aquellas letras pulcras, más desencajaba el rostro. Shikamaru esperaba la abrupta interrupción del silencio, característica de Naruto ante una noticia importante, pero el rubio se quedó tan quieto que le impacientó.

-¡Oe Naruto! No es como que tenga ganas de permanecer mucho de pie-soltó con su imprudencia. Al no recibir respuesta enarcó una ceja. Deseaba las órdenes del Hokage, dar por terminada la condenada misión y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Iba a protestar pero el rubio se adelantó:-

-Gaara ha usado su tercer ojo. Ha detectado ninjas sombra en Sunagakure..-murmuró pensativo-

Naruto estaba estupefacto. La técnica se consolidó algunos años atrás. Tan sólo un Clan en todo el mundo Shinobi conocía las bases y un miembro de este lo logró perfeccionar. La técnica de ninjas sombra era similar al kage bushin no jutsu, con la diferencia de que la copia realizada era la sombra del cuerpo. Así podía mandársele a misiones rápidas, concluyentes y sin peligro de ser detectado. Miró a Shikamaru y le enfadó su típico porte tranquilo y ensimismado, como si el mundo no le importara en absoluto.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Mierda Shikamaru! ¡Es algo que debería preocuparte! Si no más recuerdo, ese es un jutsu de tu Clan-

-Lo sé. Y no tengo ni idea de quién lo ha copiado. El único que la domina a la perfección soy yo. Al menos eso creía…-

El moreno volvió a rascarse la nuca. Le preocupaba por igual todo el asunto. Desde que leyó el dichoso pergamino, estaba tratando de hacer conexión en cada neurona de su cerebro para averiguar cuándo carajos fue la última vez que uso la dichosa técnica o contra quién.

XxX

A veces, las personas pueden hacer cosas estúpidas en nombre del amor. _Sí._ Y Hyuga Hinata comprobó que una de ellas fue embarcarse allí sin haber luchado antes por liberarse de ese compromiso sin amor. Pudo haberlo hecho por sí misma.

Pero, estaba el amor. El amor a su familia, su Clan, su villa y sobre todo, a su Hokage. Todos ellos mucho antes que el amor propio.

-¿Tiene claras las reglas de todo esto? ¿Hinata-sama?-la pregunta retumbó en la nebulosa de su mente. Sus ojos pálidos dejaron de observar las ramas pululantes de un sauce llorón. Tenía minutos observando el ejemplar que yacía en el centro del jardín-

Le resultó extraño que la casa del Kazekage tuviera un jardín tan frondoso y lleno de flores, siendo Sunagakure tan inapropiado para plantación de esas especies.

-¿Hinata…-

-Sí Neji-nissan-irrumpió la cuestión y se forzó a mirarlo. Ella le regaló una sonrisa dulce, queriendo tranquilizar a su primo. Porque a pesar de que aquel muchacho se mostrase serio y con aplomo, estaba casi segura que le preocupaba su estado-

La respuesta le resultó a Neji tan automática. Tan parecido a aquellas ocasiones cuando Hyuga Hiashi le cuestionaba sobre sus aprendizajes diarios y que para no contrariarlo, ella le concedía todo. El muchacho siguió mirándola sin comprender aquella calma. Hubiera jurado que se echaría a llorar. Lo que no sabía, es que la resignación le cayó como un bálsamo de agua helada esa misma mañana al recibir la petición del Kazekage para hablar en privado.

-En realdad me cuesta comprender..-

-No hay nada que comprender Neji-nissan. Era mi deber. Padre..él..él está muy enfermo. Y todas las decisiones que ha tomado es pensando en nuestro bien-

El chico apretó las mandíbulas. Cómo odiaba fuera tan sumisa, en ocasiones le daban unas enormes ganas de zarandearla hasta hacerle ver la realidad.

-No me pareció así. Le vi perfectamente-

En el minuto que soltó aquella frase, se reprendió. No debía cuestionar, pero por dentro la rabia le consumía. El dichoso día en que Hiashi lo citó para darle "la gran noticia" de su nombramiento, entrenaron de la misma forma que hacían siempre. Y jamás lo vio fatigado o con mal estar. Si bien su tío dijo algo sobre su salud. Pero Neji pensó que mentía para sacarse aquel deber de patriarca.

-Lo está. Yo también hubiera pensado que mentía-Concedió a las dudas de Neji - Conozco a mi padre Neji-nissan. A veces puede ser un poco..un poco manipulador. Pero antes de venir le he aplicado un jutsu médico, quizá muy inapropiado pero que constató enseguida mis sospechas. Su chakra se debilita-

La chica ladeó el rostro, se abrazó a sí misma. Neji no dudó, sus palabras parecían sinceras muy alejadas al tono de disculpa sobre las acciones de su padre. El muchacho estudió a su prima. Ya no se miraba triste como en el trayecto a Suna. Ahora su semblante cifraba resignación. ¿Era que así debían ser siempre sus vidas? ¿Resignación? Las largas pestañas de Hinata se movieron pesadamente y lanzó un suspiro largo.

-Si usted lo confirma..-

-Por favor Neji-nissan, deja los formalismos. Ya no tienes por qué llamarme así-le dijo. Por qué en el fondo estaba harta de ello. Siempre le molestó que los marcaran, que los diferenciaran como si en realidad fueran muy distintos-

Ella le miró y volvió a sonreírle.

-Iré a verificar que todo marche bien-dijo abruptamente. Aquella conversación se estaba desviando de una forma inapropiada. Le incomodaban los sentimentalismos-

-Sí-

Neji se giró y se quedó quieto. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y los músculos tensos.

-Voy a extrañarte Neji-nissan-dijo-

En un arrebate, abrazó a su primo por la espalda importándole poco que Miyabi estaba aseando a unos cuantos metros de ellos. No era la primera vez que ella tenía aquel impulso. Y a Neji no le resultaba agradable, o era más bien la falta de costumbre a las demostraciones de afecto.

Recordó cómo Hinata le abrazó por primera vez en un entrenamiento. El entusiasmo de la chica fue tal, que se abalanzó sobre él al ser capaz de mejorar la técnica de control de chakra.

Neji curvó levemente la comisura de los labios. Y agradeció que no pudiera verle.

 _También voy a extrañarte Hinata-sama_ , pensó. Dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, y en cuanto se sintió liberado, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

xXx

-¿Puedes creerlo Haruno-san? ¡Esa cretina!-dijo la muchacha con una vociferación que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación semi vacía-

-Sí, Ino puede llegar a ser de ese modo-dijo ella. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien derecha-

 _Ino tendrá que pagarme esta. Temari-san parecer querer asesinarme_ se dijo Sakura mortificada.

La chica rubia despotricaba contra la otra mientras colocaba pesadas cajas en columna. La pelirrosa agradeció a todos los dioses que por lo menos la hermana del Kazekage atendiera en echarle la mano con la adecuación del laboratorio clínico, muy a pesar del enfado.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes que decirme cómo puedo vengarme!-señaló con el dedo índice a la pelirosa y ésta dio un respingo del susto-

Sakura deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara allí mismo.

-Temari-san yo pienso que..que debieras restarle importancia a lo que dijera Ino-dijo. Temió que el estado rabioso de Temari no diera para hacerle algún caso a su consejo-

-¡Oh no! ¡por supuesto que no! ..¡me ha dejado en vergüenza delante de mis guardias y no se lo permitiré!-

-A mí me pareció algo infantil-intervino Kankuro sin importarle mucho la reacción de su hermana mayor. Sakura sintió que un gran peso se quitó de sus hombros al verlo aparecer-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Fingió no haber escuchado. Temari dejó la última caja con poca delicadeza y entrecerró los ojos cómo retando a su hermano a seguirle la contraria-

-Lo que oíste. No entiendo cómo dos mujeres adultas pueden hacer semejante teatrito-

Kankuro cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y se colocó de manera cansina debajo del marco en la puerta. Le resultaba increíble que su hermana haya caído en aquella situación todo por el ninja de la hoja, y que no conforme con ello, le haya hecho pasar la vergüenza de su vida al tener que separarla de la rubia guapetona.

-¡Como si fueras el rey de la madurez!-Terció Temari-

Sakura se quedó pasmada. No supo si seguir esterilizando las paredes del recinto o mejor salir huyendo con algún pretexto idiota. Ver la escenita del pleito entre hermanos le recordó mucho a su época de niña, cuando ella y Naruto solían tener ese tipo de encuentros. Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, cómo extrañaba a ese _soquete._

-¡Bueno! ¡Vale! ¡Supéralo ya! Que estamos aquí para ayudar a Haruno-san-dijo Kankuro-

No pasó desapercibido para Sakura la mirada coqueta que el castaño le lanzó. Temari bufó otra palabra altisonante para luego suspirar de resignación.

-Es verdad. Discúlpame Haruno-San-dijo la chica tratando de amedrentar los impulsos. Después de todo, aquella pelirrosa no tenía la culpa de nada-

-No hay problema-respondió-

La pelirrosa volvió a activar su Chakra contra las paredes de la habitación y pronto cada una de ellas se iluminó de color purpura. Después de unos segundos el color desapareció. Los ojos marrones observaban con fascinación cada movimiento de la médico ninja, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Temari. A la rubia le hizo sospechar.

-Acompáñame Kankuro, que aún hay muebles por traer-dijo Temari, aquilatando a su hermano y pose de _"hombre sensual"_. Le conocía lo suficiente para reconocer aquella mirada. Cuando algo le interesaba no se andaba con miramientos. Sobre todo si tenía que ver con una chica. Mas valía deshacer cualesquier ímpetu de Kankuro para con la médico ninja o allí se generarían problemas-

Su hermano no era muy diestro con eso de las relaciones sentimentales. Su fama de mujeriego y cabrón lo antecedía y no era para menos. Solía buscarse lo que él llamaba "retos" o chicas imposibles. Como caballero y galante las conquistaba y una vez consumado el acto de su interés, las botaba. El que tratara de ligarse a Haruno Sakura generaría un conflicto para su hermano menor, sobre todo dada las circunstancias. Temari suspiró, amaba mucho a Kankuro, pero a veces era un estúpido cabrón.

-¡He! Que yo ayudaré a Haruno-san. Adelántate tú, o puedes enviar a los guardias y..-

-¡No! ¡Tienes que firmar los papeles de salida de los muebles! ¿has olvidado tu cargo de tesorero?..-a regañadientes tiró de él. Se despidió de Sakura con un movimiento de la mano para luego lanzarle una mirada de reproche al moreno-

Sakura les sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada por que la dejaran sola en el quehacer. Su concentración pasó de esa pelea de hermanos, a la lista mental de lo requerido para el cuarto clínico improvisado.

-¡Te suplico que te comportes! ¡no intentes ligarte a la ninja medico Kankuro!-rezongó Temari. Soltó a su hermano y siguieron caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida de la casa-

-¿Cómo sabes que yo..?..¿pero tú!..¡Ey no puedes hacerme prohibiciones!-le dijo enfurruñado-

-¡Claro que puedo! Conozco tu comportamiento y sólo le traerá problemas a Gaara. Si juegas con los sentimientos de su médico de confianza..tú..-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! No haré nada mientras todo ese asuntito este rodando..pero una vez terminado..-

Temarí asestó un golpe con su abanico de mano. Luego lo extendió para lanzarse aire a la cara.

-¡Oe! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva! Ya prometí no hacer nada que afecte a Gaara y..¡auch!-

-Ese es por Haruno-san..ella no se merece algo como eso Kankuro ¡madura!-

Unos ópalos blancos como la nieve, observaban desde el recodo a los dos ninja de la arena. Y sobre todo, el dueño de estos, prestaba atención a la conversación.

-Buenos días Hyuga-san-la voz de Temari sonó recelosa. La ninja había detectado el Chakra de aquel joven desde minutos atrás. Dedujo que no salió en su encuentro, porque prefirió escuchar el hilillo de la charla-

-Buenos días-dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza. Sabía que fue pillado espiándoles-

-¿Buscas a Haruno-san, cierto?-

Neji frunció levemente las cejas ¿Cómo es que ella sabía? Entendiendo aquel gesto, la rubia prosiguió:

-Bueno es que esta área es aislada de las demás en la casa. Lógicamente, un lugar perfecto para un laboratorio clínico improvisado-

A Neji le sorprendía a veces, los alcances que pueden tener las mujeres en lo intuitivo y sobre todo reflexivo. _La mente les trabajaba a mil por hora-más que a los hombres- para sacar conjeturas erradas o no_ , pensó al notar la mirada socarrona que le daba Temari.

Si bien, el haber escuchado el nombre de la pelirrosa en aquella conversación le hizo detenerse en el pasillo sin pensarlo. No porque le importara mucho la mención, pero si llamó su atención el contexto en que le incluía. Neji no logró comprender por qué le molestó, sobre todo la parlanchinería de Kankuro.

-Haruno-san está por allá-señaló con el dedo índice el final del pasillo. La instrucción le salió a Temari en un tono chillón y sugerente-

Kankuro alzó una ceja incrédulo de que su hermana estuviera haciendo aquello y Neji se limitó a dar la reverencia formal para salir luego en busca de Sakura.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-

-Tienes rival, querido. Y te lleva la delantera por bastante-dicho esto le dio tres palmaditas en el hombro y con aire autosuficiente se echó a andar abanicándose el rostro-

Kankuro no reparó en nada de lo que sucedió allí.

XxX

Él no era de los hombres que se fijaba mucho en las características de las mujeres-curvas pues-. Y digamos que no estaba deshormonado, claro que no. Le resultaban atractivas a la vista, indispensables según lo marcado por la naturaleza y sobre todo una parte fundamental para el mundo ninja. Muy a pesar de que en su Clan, se les resumía a ser las encargadas de la casa, cuidado de los hijos o si se adentraban en el mundo Shinobi, las posibilidades de tener una familia eran casi nulas. Daban un servicio comparable con el de un hombre: estricto y militarizado.

Para él, no estaba del todo mal. Quizá, porque ese era el único modo de crianza que él conocía. Y lo aceptaba, muy consciente de que no todos pasaban por algo como eso.

Cada clan tenía sus normas y por supuesto Sakura tendría uno . Tal vez, por eso, ella es como es.

La pelirrosa creció en un hogar donde no existían las prohibiciones pero si los limites. Sus padres tenían normas, estrictas o no, pero al final eran reglas que debía acatar. En casa su padre jugaba el papel que su madre no podía en las ocasiones que estaba de misión. Y viceversa. Siempre le impulsaban a expresar sus sentimientos, a ser abierta, y desenvolverse conforme a lo que sintiera. Allí, en la casa Haruno todo era a partes iguales, ni medias tintas.

Pero ninguno de los dos, sabía eso.

Neji paró en el umbral y se quedó observando a la mujer. Siempre le resultó poco común el color de su cabello, y demasiado llamativo para una misión de encubierto. También la efusividad con que se expresaba y sobre todo ese carácter tan cambiante. Era todo lo que distaba de atraerle de una mujer. No se parecía nada a Tenten.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que la guerra cambió a todos. Para bien o mal. Y hasta aquella ruidosa era diferente. El obvió que el miedo, como a muchos, la obligó a enfrentar sus debilidades, y solventarlas. Inclusive se convirtió en la predilección de la Quinta y adquirió todo aquello que en el pasado careció: fuerza, destreza y voluntad. Neji concedió qué, Haruno Sakura llegó a tal punto de ser reconocida por todos.

 _Inclusive Kankuro-san._ Pensó Neji y no supo porque ese hecho volvió a molestarle.

-Err..Hola Hyuga-san. Disculpa, no te percibí-

Sakura se sorprendió de aquella inoportuna presencia. Inclusive pensó que venía a darle una regañina o algo por el estilo. Neji hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en son de saludo y esta vez, sintió vergüenza al ser pillado en tal escrutinio.

-Supongo quieres saber cómo estará dándose todo en esta habitación. Te explicaré con detalle si me permites terminar-

La chica recogió tres cajas y las dejó en el suelo, para luego abrirlas una a una.

-Te ayudaré-soltó como una orden, restando importancia a las palabras de la muchacha. Luego pensó en lo estúpido de la sugerencia, era claro que ella se bastaba sola-

La mirada de incredulidad en Sakura le molestó ¿Era tan difícil de imaginar que él propusiera algo como eso? Hizo caso omiso del gesto, y pensó que no daría oportunidad a la vuelta del castaño para embaucar a chica en sus jueguitos. Una importante misión se estaba dando allí, y requería toda la atención de la pelirrosa. _La seguridad de mi prima_ , se dijo como una mantra para no alentar a su voz analítica que apostillaba por soltar _otra_ cosa.

-Sólo dime qué hacer-

Ella vaciló. Le resultaba inconcebible que el chico genio, _todopoderoso_ estuviera allí ofreciéndose como ayudante de algo tan simple y que no le competía. El corazón comenzó a martillearle en el pecho.

-S-sí. Claro-

La ceja arqueada de Neji le apresuró a salir de su estado de estupefacción. Sakura sintió las piernas débiles y sus pies forjados de plomo. A su torpeza, precedió un tropezón que si no es por el movimiento ágil del muchacho, una hilera de cajas cae sobre ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Un brazo de Neji detenía el montículo y con la otra le atrajo hacia él, protegiéndola. Se sintió idiota de pronto, pero a la vez embelesada ante aquel aroma masculino que invadía su espacio.

No pudo evitar alzar los ojos y contemplar más de cerca el rostro del chico. Los ojos de Neji eran como dos lunas llenas, igual de hermosos y enigmáticos. La respiración se le agitó y detestó no poder controlarse ante la cercanía. El muchacho parecía estudiarle, enmarcarle los gestos como si tratara de leerle la mente.

 _Bastante tarde para ocultarlo, la respiración te delata ¡tonta!_ Le dijo su voz interna y maliciosa.

-Puedes decirle a Ino-san que no tengo un palo atorado en ninguna parte de mi anatomía. Lo que sí, son modales y me sé comportar a diferencia de ella-dijo seriamente. Cortado cualesquier ilusión que la chica hubiere forjado ante el contacto. Y tratando de no darle reconocimiento a su propia inquietud-

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon aún más. Él había escuchado la conversación.

 ** _Toda._**


	7. Capítulo 7 Electricidad

**Bueno, he de agradecer los comentarios y sugerencias. Me parece que es bastante agradable ver tantos reviews, creo es la primera vez que tengo tantos en un fic.(si soy patética ¿cierto?) pero bueno.**

 **Gaara no es igual que en el manga, lo sé, pero se me ha antojado para hacerlo un poco más rudo en algunos aspectos. Neji, no es tan insensible como se piensa y bueno.. Ya se percatarán de lo demás. Advertencia de NaruSasu mas delante, por quien no le guste, se evite leer la ultima parte.**

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer.**

 **Saludos y besos.**

 **Capítulo 7. Electricidad y hombres de leyenda.**

* * *

" _Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón."_

― _**Erika Leonard**_

" _Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad"_

― _**Albert Einstein**_

* * *

Era simplemente intrigante. Sakura se preguntó si el rostro de Neji en algún momento fue capaz de trasmitir alguna clase de sentimiento, porque cualquier ser humano los tiene ¿o no? El silencio que conservaban le pareció desolador. Incitó la conversación, pero los monosílabos en respuesta, terminaron por ablandar el ánimo de avivarla. El chico evidenciaba la mera obligación de ayudarle.

-¿Tiene mi cabello algo interesante? …¿Haruno-san?-la pregunta retumbó en su cerebro cómo un eco lejano. Llevaba minutos observando el castaño río que se movía al compás del dueño-

El aire se tensó, tanto qué palpitó con la fuerza eléctrica de su retadora mirada. El poseía una personalidad poderosa y un temperamento muy fuerte, impertérrito pero que exhibía sin ningún pudor. No había duda de la ferocidad que yacía bajo todo aquel temple.

-Sí..-

 _..¡Carajo!.._

-¡No!-

Suerte le diera la espalda porque si notaba la sonrisa de satisfacción en él, toda la seriedad en que le encasillaba caería como un velo delgado.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente, la vergüenza le corroyó hasta la punta de sus largos cabellos. Apaciguó sus inquietudes para darle entrada a oleadas de molestia ¿no tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿Más de evidenciar las conversaciones imprudentes con la Yamanaka? Además ¿Qué eran esos despliegues de mofa? Muy impropio del Hyuga.

Neji no comprendía porque la necesidad de fastidiarla. Quizá atizado por el enfado irracional desde la conversación de los hermanos Sabaku. Como si la culpable fuera Sakura.

Pensó que ella se estaba inmiscuyendo en un asunto que no le competía en la misión. Su encomienda estaba en resolver un asunto delicado, no para andarse de noviecitos.

 _Vaya cosa._

-¿Sabes Hyuga-san?, ¡no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas!- se envalentonó a decir. Le enfadó que él supiera sus opiniones-

Tomó aire por las fosas nasales, esperando el látigo ácido en la réplica de Neji, pero solo hubo silencio. Sakura acomodó las gasas, vendas y jeringas en un sintió adecuado y de fácil acceso soltando unos cuantos improperios en tono bajo.

Neji volvió a sonreír, esperaba que se echara a llorar, pataleara o hiciera un berrinche por sus comentarios. Se sorprendió de que torciera el morro y le enfrentara. No era una cobardita después de todo.

-No es mi culpa que hablen desmesuradamente mientras hago mis guardias-

-Y no es mi culpa que Ino tenga las consideraciones más inapropiadas-se defendió de inmediato-

-¿Solo Ino-san?-cuestionó-

-No prestes atención a lo que ella pueda decir Hyuga-san. Y menos a lo que diga yo cerca de ella. Simplemente esa cerda saca lo peor de las personas-

 _La realidad de las cosas_. Se sorprendió pensando en por qué aquella frase le generó un hilo de decepción.

 _Estoy muy cansado._

-Ya he acabado aquí-avisó estúpidamente-

-Aún faltan algunos muebles. Kankuro-san ha quedado en traer más tarde, pero es suficiente por hoy-

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La molestia.

-Si necesitas ayuda..-

-No. Ha sido suficiente muchas gracias-cortó Sakura. No se lograba pasar el enfado. A veces le costaba concebir qué clase de cosas pudieron pasarle a Neji para justificar esa actitud tan torva-

 _No le conoces Sakura, y probablemente no le conocerás siquiera lo suficiente._

 _Pero tal vez.._

 _Solo tal vez.._

Neji asintió. No insistiría ante algo que era evidente. Probablemente ella deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con el hermano del Kazekage y el irrumpía esa posibilidad.

Cuando iba a marcharse…

-Hyuga-san ¿quisieras tomar la merienda?-ofreció para sorpresa de Neji y de ella misma-

.

.

Los ojos verdes le observaban con suma curiosidad, y cada vez que acudía en encontrarse con esa mirada, estos se desviaban premeditadamente a otro sitio. No supo con exactitud porque accedió a su invitación. Le gustaba su soledad, la paz de comer tranquilo a pesar de ser un comedor comunal con los ninja de la arena. Él se reclutaba en una esquina y su mundo se resumía a sus pensamientos y el plato de cena.

No era muy aficionado de soportar miradas .. ¿Tenía algo en el rostro? ¿O que carajos?

-¿Qué tanto miras?-dijo hastiado-

-Nada. Figuración tuya Hyuga-san-

Neji entrecerró los ojos. No dio credulidad a sus palabras teniendo en cuenta la pose donosa de Sakura al ser pillada en el acto. Negó con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿De qué va tu misión?-cuestionó fingiendo prestar atención a las coles de su plato-

-Es confidencial-

Ella resopló.

¡Sumamente irritante! Quizá no debió molestar a su señoría con la invitación a cenar, era probable el que idolatrara a la soledad. ¿No es por eso que estaba regularmente apartado?

 _No puede ser tan malo compartir,_ se dijo Sakura.

A pesar de que tenían apenas una semana allí, ya extrañaba todo de Konoha. Inclusive a Ino. Y quiso adjudicar su necesidad de compañía por la melancolía al hogar. Para Neji fue evidente cómo el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció.

-Básicamente, lo mismo que tú-confesó en un murmullo-

Ella levantó la vista asombrada. No pasó inadvertido para Neji, la forma en que ese par de esmeradas se iluminaron por su intervención y tampoco para ella, cómo los labios de muchacho se desplegaron en una sonrisa dónde no hubo rastro de sarcasmo. Ni sorna. Como si expresión hubiera distendido a la dura contención en su rostro. No recordaba haber denotado ese gesto en él nunca.

 _Ojalá le fuera más habitual._ Se dijo ella para sus adentros, incapaz de soltar la mirada de esos ojos opalinos. Jamás le resultó tan atractivo como en ese momento..o era más bien, que nunca se paró a pensar en otro hombre que no fuera " _Sasuke-kun_ ". Aquel pensamiento la estrujó sentimentalmente. ¿Por qué desde su llegada a la arena no había pensado en Sasuke? Neji gruñó, ser objeto de estudio sin ningún recato no le resultaba cómodo.

-¿Puedo compartir el dojo de entreno contigo?-soltó autómata. La mente parecía trabajarle lentamente-

El muchacho frunció las cejas sin comprender.

-Esta mañana he revisado los espacios, todo está ocupado. Tú tienes uno particular-se apresuró prorrumpiendo la solemnidad de su estado-

Lanzó una negativa mental. Lo que menos deseaba es que su espacio personal fuera invadido por semejante mujer, que de por sí le estaba generando demasiadas vicisitudes internas.

-Prometo no ser un fastidio. No quisiera oxidarme en taijutsu y..-suplicó con la mirada. Iba a lanzarle toda una perorata del porque y cómo no quería perder el sano juicio sólo con horas del hospital, pero se interrumpió al notar cómo la mirada de Neji se había ensombrecido de repente. Se giró y le extrañó el motivo-

Kankuro se acercaba a grandes zancadas, con el aire de autosuficiencia y una sonrisa cretina.

-¡Eh! ¡Haruno-san! ¡te he buscado por todos lados!-le sonrió sin ningún comedimiento-..los muebles ya están en el laboratorio, si gustas podemos..-

-No podrá ahora-irrumpió Neji bruscamente. El enfado volvió a cernírsele en el cuerpo. Si ella no sería capaz de mantener una línea, según a su ver, como jefe de misión él debía ponerla. No permitiría que todo se fuera por el demonio a costillas de algo simplón-

Los ojos de Sakura se dispararon sobre Neji incrédulos de su arrebate y el tono de la imponente afirmación. Por primera vez en el día, Kankuro fue concluyente a las palabras de su hermana.

-Tenemos cosas que abordar sobre la misión. Si no más unas horas de entrenamiento-acotó. Y con su distinguida apatía se levantó de la mesa para marcharse-¿Me sigues Haruno?-

El escuchar su apellido sin el _san,_ le hizo provocar escalofríos. Miró en intermitente a ambos muchachos, sintiéndose incómoda por la tesitura de acceder a cualesquiera. Al escuchar un carraspeo de Neji, parpadeó varias veces y asintió.

-Lo lamento Kankuro-san. Continuaremos mañana-

XxX

Ante la amabilidad de la voz que le incitó a pasar. Hyuga Hinata cedió la puerta. La imagen a continuación le pareció de una leyenda contada por los antiguos ancianos de su clan. El Kazekage de Sunagakure estaba en su oficina observando el horizonte. Con los brazos atados a la espalda, las piernas separadas y el rostro ensombrecido por la luz del atardecer.

Sus rasgos ya no eran tan finos. Su rostro mostraba la madurez de un hombre alegando la joven adultez. Además el estilo de su cabello, ahora tomado por una cola alta en la parte de superior y suelto en lo inferior, le confería un aire de samurái muy semejante a _Uesugi Kenshin_ del que tanto le habló su padre en los cuentos de los antepasados.

La boca se le quedó seca cuando los ojos aguamarinos, serios y profundos se postraron en ella.

-Buenas tardes. Me he tomado la atribución de pedir el té-dijo ofreciendo asiento en el tatami-

Hinata hizo un gesto a Miyabi para que les dejara a solas. La chica castaña vaciló, y ante la mirada intensa del pelirrojo se marchó sin protesta. Con delicadeza, la chica Hyuga se acuclilló e iba a desplegarse en el suelo con una reverencia.

-No hay necesidad de tanta floritura-le dijo sentándose frente a ella con destreza. No le gustaban demasiado las reverencias y atenciones. Creía suficiente humillación por la que ya tendría que pasar ella-

Hinata se mintió a sí misma. Antes de llegar a la cita, repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez el no mostrar ningún nerviosismo. Al tomar la tetera, todo se fue a la mismísima mierda. Sus manos temblaron sin contemplación.

 _Si la casamentera me viera.. seguro rompería el banbú en mis manos_ _al ser una vergüenza._

Cuidadosamente, la mano del Kazekage se posó en la suya. Sus dedos oscilaron ante su roce, y súbitamente sus ojos se levantaron hacia Gaara. Observó las pestañas de color rojizo apenas centelleantes, con un aspecto tornasol de la luz colada por las ventanas. Cuando Gaara quería, sabía ser increíblemente delicado.

-Permítame-dijo con serenidad y volvió a mirarle-

Ella accedió. El Kazekage vertió el líquido en ambos tazones con premeditada lentitud. Una de sus muy grandes virtudes, era estudiar al otro con el contacto cercano. Pretendía reconocer terreno. La relación con una mujer-en el sentido de esa situación-, le resultaba equiparable al campo de batalla desconocido.

Hinata se sentía desfallecer. No pudo mostrar sus cualidades adquiridas en el estudio de esposa ejemplar. Porque, en su linaje, se tenía claro que una mujer debía a tender a su marido-o prometido- con los debidos requisitos: Cortesía, amabilidad, agilidad e ímpetu.

-No debería estar nerviosa. No voy a hacerle ningún daño-

La voz de Gaara le hizo dar un respingo inesperado. Y se obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Se decidió a enfocarse en la conversación, en no titubear.

-Lo lamento. Esto es muy inapropiado-atinó en decir. Para su buena suerte su voz nunca tembló-

Como si eso le hubiera dado un rayo de valentía. Fue su turno en tomar los tazones y tenderle uno al Kazekage. Los labios de Gaara se curvaron en lo que le pareció una sonrisa. Relajándose al notarla menos tosca.

-¿Desea algo?-

Ella frunció levemente las cejas sin comprender.

-Algo en especial para la boda-dijo. Dio un sorbo al té e hizo una mueca. No le gustaban esas bebidas. Le recordaban la época de niño, cuando su madre le hacía beber tila en el afán de lograrle conciliar el sueño. Ese que el Shukaku no permitía-

-Azúcar-

Gaara le miró sin entender.

-Quizá le falta azúcar-dijo ella. Extendió su mano hacia el tazón de Gaara. Y con toda gracia y cortesía concedió un terrón-

-No creo se deba a eso-dijo observando el té con aire meditabundo-es quizá.. me trae recuerdos que no atesoro-

Hinata tragó saliva, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió una punzada como una cuchilla en el cuello. Sería posible que haya pensado en sí misma, en su sufrimiento dadas las imposiciones y jamás sopesó las de él. Sólo en ese momento se enteró ella de la humildad con que se veía a sí mismo a un nivel, y qué al igual que ella tendría, muy seguramente un pasado ardoroso. Esa confesión, por más simple que fuera, despertó una curiosidad de su futuro marido.

-Es difícil atesorar, cuando se te retira la voluntad para decidir ciertas cosas-soltó pensando en su propia infancia. Sin afán de ofender-

Aquella mirada analítica le extrañó a Gaara, como un severo descubrimiento para sí, el que ella debelara su interés en él. O pensó que quizá, Hinata le imaginaba como un dictador, que le señaló arbitrariamente para obligarla a atar su vida con él. Ese último pensamiento le irritó.

-Escucho a consejeros de todos los niveles de la sociedad. Al mismo pueblo. Y no pretendo tolerar más despotismo. Deseo liberar nuestra cultura-

Hinata se sorprendió de aquella frase pero comprendió por donde hilaría la conversación. Él mal entendido su declaración.

-Pienso que es usted un hombre educado y con cualidades honorables. No he accedido al matrimonio por otra razón-

Gaara sonrió sarcástico. Y agradeció que ella intentara confortar aquella situación.

-Seguro piensa en cómo puedo hablar de liberalización si voy a desposar a una mujer casi por mandato-

Un pinchazo en el cuerpo de Hinata le avivó a responder con fiereza. Tal cual una corriente eléctrica que le rompió el acervo de emociones.

—Tengo certera conciencia que desposar a una mujer es un elemento tribal para ciertos aspectos gubernamentales...-se reprendió mentalmente en el momento que esa frase llegó por completo a sus oídos. Asustada de haber hecho una afrenta, más que una atinada opinión-

—No es un delito mientras a la mujer se la trate con respeto y honor —defendió él con suavidad-

 _Matrimonio convenido... El obligar a una mujer era aceptable siempre que se le ofreciera el matrimonio para satisfacer los convencionalismos._

Hinata reprimió una carcajada amarga. Cerró levemente los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar un poco de autocontrol.

-Es posible que tenga razón Kazekage-sama-dijo con fingida calma. La rabia se adueñó de Hinata sin desearlo y le otorgó cierta fuerza para no flaquear-

¿Ella era un mero trámite? Aquello le decepcionó profundamente y no supo porque. O eran que las flores blancas, muy en el fondo, le dieron un atisbo de esperanza. No quería sentirse como una ficha a la cual moverían a diestra y siniestra. Tenía conciencia de lo que ese matrimonio significaba, pero la crudeza y el peso no fueron certeros hasta ese momento. Allí bebiendo té con él.

-¿Desea algo para la..-

-No. Todo será cuándo y cómo usted lo ordene-Cortó irremediablemente-

Era difícil para él interpretar lo que Hinata sentía en ese momento. Su estado impertérrito no daba para deducciones.

-Así será entonces-

Se hizo un silencio pesado. La luz se disminuía de a poco avisando la languidez de la tarde.

-Sólo una cosa-se atrevió a decir. La serenidad del Kazekage en ningún momento se vio afectada-¿podría seguir con mis entrenamientos mientras mi primo este aquí?-

Ella sabía que era una petición arbitraria, pero no le importó. Deseaba mantener contacto con lo poco que le quedaba para conservar la cordura en todo eso.

-Lamento no poder concedérselo. Me temo que su estado de salud podría correr riesgos-

La azotó la tristeza, e invariablemente reflejada en los ojos blancos. Gaara se sintió culpable de negar algo que parecía importante para ella. Dado el asunto del primogénito, no deseaba poner en riesgo las probabilidades de embarazo.

-Pero estoy seguro que podrá encontrar otro pasatiempo en Sunagakure. El hospital por ejemplo, siempre está deseoso de ayuda-

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de practicar sus cualidades médicas y teniendo a Sakura cerca, seguramente podría mejorar. Una esperanza al menos.

El Kazekage le tendió una mano, que ella estuvo a punto de rechazar. Considerando la intransigencia que significaría, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarle el gesto. Al levantarse de súbito, le aprendió un mareo. Llevaba días sin poder comer o dormir, y seguro a esas alturas le estaba pasando la cuenta. Gaara la atrapó en el aire con un movimiento digno de un ninja de la arena.

No evitó sonrojarse hasta la médula. Su cuerpo estaba tan junto al muchacho que podrían confundirse en uno solo. Un violento temblor la sacudió mientras el aliento de Gaara abanicaba su mejilla y el aroma de su túnica lejos de disgustarle le agradó. Una vez más, él pudo deducir esa mirada, el sonrojo y la inestabilidad. ¿Cómo conseguía estar tan apacible en un instante y al segundo siguiente mostrar su inquietud? Esa mujer le resultó un misterio. Como los cuentos de las diosas antiguas, y las musas de los griegos.

Ella inspiró con fuerza y lo miró apartando la idea de que el traje impecablemente cortado de color Burdeo, acentuaba sus anchos hombros. Su masculinidad. Se aferró a justo ahí. Y bajo a luz de la luna, él era una silueta plateada, con esa faz imperturbable y los gestos obscurecidos. Gaara se aferró a su cintura, comprobando cándidamente la sinuosidad de ese cuerpo aparentemente frágil.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le dijo él con un siseo ronco-

Por supuesto que no. Ni él, ni ella.

Una corriente eléctrica se elevó desde su centro hasta esparcirse con el torrente sanguíneo. Sensación novedosa para ambos.

XxX

-He detectado un enemigo poderoso Naruto-

Aquella voz monótona le hizo saltar del asiento. Los ojos azules se entornaron y se levantó estrepitosamente señalando a visitante con el dedo índice.

-¿Es que no tienes modales Sasuke?-

-¿Es que tú eres un idiota?-contratacó-

-¡No! ¡Tú lo eres más que yo!-

Se miraron a los ojos lazando chispas. La tensión generada podía casi palparse .Naruto recuperó la compostura muy a duras penas y se echó en su silla de nuevo.

-¿A qué has venido Sasuke?-

-¿No me has escuchado?-

-Sí, lo sé-

-¿Cómo?-

-Gaara-

-Hn-

Hubo otro silencio largo. Naruto pensaba en la posibilidad de que se estuviera maquinando un golpe de estado, pero no tenía la certeza que fuera contra Sunagakure. Más bien, sospechaba que se trataba de Konoha. Pero primero derrumbarían a sus aliados y después la aldea de la hoja. Mandó a sus mejores ninja AMBU a inspeccionar el país del fuego intentando encontrar más pistas.

-¿Dónde has mandado a Sakura?-Dijo Sasuke-

La pregunta le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y su mirada interrogativa le resultó irritante al Uchiha. No le gustaba dar explicaciones.

-¿Para qué quieres saber su posición?-

La dureza con que se expresó, le hiso sospechar que intentaba protegerla de él. No había necesidad de eso, aunque reconocía que en el pasado le hizo mucho daño a Sakura.

-No terminamos una conversación-

-¡Ja! No me vengas a decir que después de tanto tiempo, ahora Sakura-chan te importa-le dijo con acidez. Un tinte de celos inundó su cuerpo-

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-¿Sigues interesando en ella?-no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca de tirria. Que Naruto mal interpretó como celos-

La sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de fastidiarlo.

-Por supuesto. Es extraño que lo preguntes. Una vez esté de vuelta, volveré a declararme-pinchó con aire presuntuoso y prosiguió-

-Siempre he sido capaz de reconocer a Sakura-chan-

-¿Nunca pierdes la oportunidad de humillarte? Deberías dejarlo, es patético-

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-

Los ojos azules se ciñeron con enfado. Y el Uchiha se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

-¿No será que quieres ocultar el sol con un dedo? Y quizá..seguir insistiendo con Sakura solo sea una camufla-le murmuró muy cerca del rostro. Su respiración era irregular, la rabia casi palpable-

-¿Y qué con eso?-interrogó. Su corazón di un vuelco inesperado. El tono de Sasuke le regaló un hilo de calidez en el pecho-

Sasuke le miró con desdén. Luego sus ojos negros recorrieron el rostro de Naruto en lo que le pareció una lánguida caricia sugerente, el rubio sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Estaba alucinando? O ¿Sasuke se le insinuaba? El rubio carraspeó y se retiró unos palmos sintiendo decepción de sus absurdas conjeturas, el Uchiha no sería capaz de algo como eso, él era el único que se embebió en algo tan "amoral".

-Deberías aceptar la realidad-cortó de tajo el silencio. Los ojos de Naruto se dispararon a los de Sasuke. El brillo de sus ojos obscuros lo hipnotizó-

-No me es sencillo-

-Sí, te importa mucho tu imagen-sentenció. Parecía destilar decepción-

-¿A ti no?-

Sasuke se expandió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Crees que después de todo lo que he hecho me importa lo que la gente piense de mí?-

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para salir y añadió:

-Procura vigilar los confines de Konoha y preparar tus mejores estrategias. Se viene algo grande-

Y se marchó dejando a un muy consternado Naruto, con el corazón retumbándole hasta en los oídos y un deje de esperanza en el cuerpo.

* * *

 **Sí sí, mátenme. Aburrido. Aburrido. Largo. Largo. Pero así me salió. Ya viene lo bueno.**

 **Gracias por sus tomatazos y reviews.**

 **Saludos**


	8. Capítulo 8 Vacío

**Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido largo igual. Espero que les guste. Quizá me tarde un poco en actualizar. Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me había pensado que quizá no soy tan buena en esto o mala. No lo sé pero bueno, ya saben uno luego se pone de sensible.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Saludos y besos.**

* * *

 _"El cuerpo del animal evoluciona no solo como respuesta a presiones externas del medio, sino también para adaptarse a las preferencias sexuales del sexo opuesto"_

 **-Lynn Margulis**

" _La timidez es una condición ajena al corazón, una categoría, una dimensión que desemboca en la soledad"_

 _ **-**_ **Pablo Neruda**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Vacío.**

Sakura se quedó mirando el kimono que reposaba en el perchero. Pocas ocasiones tuvo que utilizar algo como eso, de hecho, ese ni siquiera le pertenecía. Con mucha pena tuvo que hacer saber a la hermana del Kazekage, el no poseer una prenda adecuada para la boda y Temari, muy amablemente le concedió uno de sus kimonos finos y elegantes de seda. Al principio estuvo renuente, pero accedió al momento de pensar que aparecer en la boda del Kazekage con el uniforme de trabajo no sería propio.

Se abrochó el último botón de la bata blanca. Y procedió a preparar los tubos de muestra. Esa misma noche tendría que implementarlos.

 _Pobre Hinata_ pensó con tristeza.

El sentimiento se vio subyugado por enojo. Recordó que el _"muy querido primo Neji"_ de la chica, hizo saber sus opiniones sobre ella con poco tacto y consideración. Sakura se reprendió mentalmente: primero, no tenía ni idea de porque lo siguió al dojo de entreno como un perrito faldero y segundo cómo fue que dejó de palmos al hermano del Kazekage teniendo en cuenta eso dejaría muy mal su educación. Frunció las cejas rosadas al rememorar..

 _-Dada tu incapacidad para concentrarte en la misión, no tendré más remedio que vigilarte-le soltó Neji mientras enredaba las vendas en los antebrazos-_

 _Sakura le miró sin comprender ¿el calor lo había vuelto loco?_

 _-No entiendo a lo que..-_

 _Neji bufó._

 _-¿Me dirás ahora que no te das cuenta? Pensé que ese tipo de cosas las tendrías reservadas sólo para el Uchiha-dijo. Para Neji era inconcebible que Sakura fuera tan despistada cómo tampoco comprendía porque cajaro estaba tan irritado. No era propio de sí-_

 _Sakura se sonrojó, e intentó inútilmente vendarse sus extremidades. Había notado las intenciones de Kankuro y concebido la pretensión de sus atenciones pero lo que le extrañó, es que su jefe de misión estuviera tan ofuscado por ello. Lo que ella hiciera con su vida personal no era de su incumbencia, mientras no interfiriera con su trabajo._

 _-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te concierne-aseveró en voz alta sus pensamientos-_

 _-¿Crees que me importa? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que si me fastidia es que pongas en peligro la misión-_

 _-¿Peligro? ¿Cuál peligro?-_

 _-El que correspondas sentimentalmente al hermano del Kazekage y todo resulte mal, generaría conflicto de intereses. Y dado que las mujeres no saben controlar las emociones... Probablemente lo único que desees es salir de aquí. Y Hinata-sama te necesita-_

 _¡Caro que sí! Ese es el enfado. Que Hinata no esté en las mejores manos médicas, se dijo él tratando de explicar a sí mismo tal comportamiento errático. No era otra cosa ¡no podía ser otra cosa!_

 _¡Ah! ¡Así que era eso..solo una ficha más del Shoji. Pensó Sakura. Sus ojos conformaron dos rendijas verdes y sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina._

 _-A veces me sorprende que te fichen por genio-le dijo ella. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta. A Neji le pareció que Sakura temblaba-No sé por quién me has tomado Hyuga-san, pero jamás pondría en juego mi trabajo, mucho menos la integridad de una persona a mi cargo-_

 _Y se marchó. Estaba bastante ofendida. Desde esa noche no habían vuelto a hablar. Lo escuchó regresar del entrenamiento ya casi a media noche. No había podido dormir ¿Por qué Neji parecía tan enfadado con ella?_

Sakura parpadeó pesadamente. Colocó cada tubo en una gradilla. Cuando se giró a la puerta casi se caen las cosas de sus manos.

-¡Hyuga-san! ¡por kamisama! me has asustado-

Él no dijo nada. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos instantes hasta que Neji entró al laboratorio sin ser invitado.

-Lo lamento. No debí ser tan imprudente. Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida, no es asunto mío. Tienes razón. Pero mi familia..mi prima espera demasiado de ti. De mí. Y no quisiera fallar-confesó serenamente. No era muy diestro con eso de develar sus sentimientos pero tampoco bueno para mentir-

Quiso explicar su comportamiento, más que nada para convencerse a sí mismo de que lo ocurrido allí era un derivado de su maniática personalidad perfeccionista. _Ninguna otra cosa._

Sakura asintió. La decepción apareció y no fue capaz de deducir porque. A lo mejor seguía siendo idealista, y creyó que él podría ver más en ella, y desear conocerla desde otro punto. Pero su confesión, pareció real.

 _¡Que tonta Sakura!_ _Alguien como él jamás repararía en ti_ , _¿Neji sintiendo celos? Ha sido figuración tuya_ , _esos sentimientos seguramente los reserva para alguien como Tenten_ , Se dijo.

-No te preocupes, asunto olvidado-murmuró Sakura aletargada. Se giró incómoda por la mirada expectante de Neji-

Cuando volvió la vista hacia la puerta, casi da otro salto, él se colocó a su lado. Sin siquiera percibirlo.

 _¡Malditas cualidades suyas!_

El nerviosismo le hizo vacilar y soltó lo que tenía en las manos. En un movimiento ágil, Neji atrapó el tubo de ensayo en la palma de su mano.

Se hizo silencio denso. A Sakura le resonaba su propia respiración en los oídos. Neji se sintió ebrio ¡sí! Ebrio de fascinación por esa mujer. A simple vista tan diminuta y sencilla, pero que escondía sus cualidades dentro de su propia inseguridad ¿Por qué llegaría a eso? Era bastante bonita, tenía muchos dotes tanto físicos como tácticos shinobi ¿Cuál sería el motivo..?

 _¡Ah sí! El Uchiha ese seguro tenía que ver._

 _La guerra tuvo algo que ver._

 _La muerte de sus padres tuvo, irremediablemente, algo que ver.._

Podría hacer una lista enorme. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que años tras el ninja redimido, habían causado sus efectos. Que nunca había dejado de ser la chiquilla senible, y que aquella pose de mujer fuerte quizá tenía un poco de vulnerabilidad aún. Neji apartó ese pensamiento, muy arrepentido de sus deducciones ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Porque le nació la necesidad de ir allí a disculparse? Él no era así, jamás pedía disculpas por obviar situaciones.

-¿Son muchas pruebas las que harás?-murmuró Neji mirándola directamente a los ojos. Mancillando la poca seguridad que le quedaba a ella-

La chica percibió aquella voz como intencionalmente melosa. Sakura asintió con timidez ¡Joder! Esos eran alebrestes que alguna vez sólo emergieron con Sasuke-kun. Los reconoció de inmediato y se asustó. ¿Por qué se sentía atraída por hombres que jamás le corresponderían? El roce de sus dedos le produjo un calor exultante cuando tomó el pequeño tubo de vidrio de entre las manos anchas del muchacho.

-¿Sufrirá dolor?-dijo en la misma entonación que antes-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Por alguna razón evadía su vista. Podría sentir la respiración de Neji rosarle en la sien derecha. Y cuando al fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada, quedó petrificada. Cómo si los ojos de Neji tuvieran alguna clase de hechizo, o es que quizá era una característica que desconocía de los ojos portadores del Byakugan. Que sin activarse podían seducir.

El cálido aliento de él le llegaba al flequillo y sus ojos verdes se posaron sin remedio en los labios de Neji. De pronto se halló pensando en ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo habría hecho Tenten? ¡Por supuesto!..no creía que aquellos labios gruesos, aparentemente delicados pero masculinos, hayan carecido de atención alguna. El muchacho no pudo evitar notar el desasosiego que le producían aquellos ojos analíticos tampoco era necesario leer la mente de Sakura para saber qué estaba pensando.

Por un segundo casi cedió al mismo jodido impulso que lo llevó a preguntarse las mismas cosas que ella, pero una abrupta interrupción lo sacó del estado amnésico.

-Sakura-san ya..-

Temari alzó las cejas comprendiendo que acababa de irrumpir, posiblemente, un momento íntimo. Neji se separó de Sakura bruscamente.

-Buscaré a Hinata-sama-anunció. Se marchó realmente incrédulo de lo que casi había hecho-

Sakura soltó un resuello.

-Discúlpame Sakura-san no quería interrumpir..-

-No pasa nada Temari-san..no te preocupes-le respondió condescendiente, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo de todo su cuerpo y la tristeza que le carcomía el pecho. Era inverosímil, a lo mejor el hecho de no conciliar bien el sueño le estaba causando alucinaciones-

 _¿Neji iba besarme? ¡Imposible!,_ pensó

-¿Me darías un minuto?-

La rubia asintió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sakura se visitó con el kimono de fiesta.

XxX

Con todo respecto y sobriedad, Neji entró al shinto con su prima del brazo. Esto era un suceso bastante irregular pero dado que la madre de la novia no vivía y el padre no estaba presente, el familiar más cercano es quien entraba con la chica al recinto. El Kazekage estaba al costado del muchacho, entrando con su hermano Kankuro.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando un atolondrado Naruto Uzumaki se materializó después un puff. Era demasiado impropio su atrevimiento pero, por su carácter de Hokage nadie lo miró en reprobación, solo ella. O era que quizá la rabia con él aún no se le pasaba por completo. El Hokage le sonrió de una manera muy picarona, y ella desvió la vista. El ritual había comenzado y no duraría más de 20 minutos.

-Las alianzas-dijo Gaara y carraspeó. Naruto se sobre saltó y caminó enérgicamente hacia ellos, otorgándoles un par de argollas de oro fino-

Hinata se sintió morir. Nunca creyó que él participaría en la boda y mucho menos como padrino de anillos. Gaara medio sonrió y dio una leve reverencia al Hokage. El pelirrojo colocó el anillo en un dedo tembloroso de Hinata y ella hizo lo mismo notando al Kazekage tan tranquilo como siempre.

Prosiguió el San sankudo -que significa "tres veces tres a nueve"-, un rito después del intercambio de los anillos. Precedió el juzus- una especia de rosarios-a través del cual la pareja hizo una promesa de matrimonio ante Gohonzon-un objeto de devoción en el budismo japonés-. Tomaron tres vasos de sake en tres sorbos (representando al cielo, la tierra y el hombre).

Este proceso primero lo hizo el novio y luego la novia. Considerando que el número 3 es sagrado, traería felicidad a la pareja, y que representaba la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Al terminar la ceremonia los invitados realizaron una procesión detrás de los novios hasta el lugar donde se sacaron la foto.

Salieron del recinto al jardín de la casa del Kazekage dónde sería la fiesta de recepción, Sakura muy a propósito y gana entrelazó el brazo de Naruto con fuerza casi desmedida y dijo:

-No sabes los deseos enormes que tengo de matarte-

Naruto tragó en seco, una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien derecha, ya se lo previa. Neji no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar a esos dos cuchicheando. Después su atención se viró a su prima.

.

.

.

Hinata abanicaba su rostro. No sabía con exactitud si era el nerviosismo o el mismo calor de Sunagakure el que le estaba provocando bochorno.

-¿Desea un trozo de pastel?-preguntó Miyabi a la esposa del Kazekage. La chica negó con la cabeza enérgicamente-..pero, es tradición que la pareja comparta la primer rebanada. Podría verse mal-le murmuró la chica. Hinata rodó los ojos y asintió-

Gaara estaba muy concentrado hablando con Naruto. Kankuro intentó hacerle conversación a Sakura pero ésta prácticamente huyó con Temari rumbo al tocador y Neji se sentó en la misma mesa que su prima, a unos cuantos palmos.

-¿Se siente bien?-le oyó decir al muchacho-

-Te preocupas demasiado Neji-nissan-le respondió sin mirarle. Sus ojos aletargados observaban al sauce que estaba cerca de la mesa. Una ligera brisa contoneó las ramas atrayendo una hoja hasta sus manos-

Hinata la tomó y sonrió pensando en _la aldea oculta entre las hojas._ A partir de ahora, aquel lugar se convertiría tan sólo en un recuerdo. Sintió como su corazón se llenaba de un gran vacío.

-Me preocupo porque no se le ve bien-

-Sakura-san me ha revisado esta mañana y estoy perfecta-le respondió rápidamente-

Neji asintió.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Menos de veinte minutos-

-¿Es demasiado tarde para huir?-murmuró ella-

Neji frunció las cejas y cuando estaba a punto de hablar el Kazekage apareció. Con cortesía saludó a su ahora primo y el muchacho castaño respondió al gesto, entendiendo la mirada suspicaz del pelirrojo, se levantó de la mesa para dejarlos a solas.

-Discúlpeme, me he distraído. No ha sido mi intención dejarla sola-dijo sentándose a su costado. Hinata asintió sin siquiera mirarlo-

Gaara realmente no sabía por dónde comenzar una conversación con ella. Y mucho menos sobre lo que acontecería más tarde. No es que fuera un desconsiderado, pero no se le daban muy bien los romanticismos. Por lo poco que sabía de mujeres-gracias a su hermano-, era de conciencia que esperaban a un caballero. Un amante fenomenal. No a un hombre tosco de sentimientos e inexperto.

-Yo quisiera..agradecerle-soltó sin pensar. Porque era verdad. Gracias a que aceptó toda aquella situación aparentemente de buena gana, él podría continuar su labor-

-No hay nada que agradecer-siseó-

Gaara colocó la palma de la mano sobre la de Hinata. Quizá en un impulso imprudente, pero que al final dio de sí. La punzada recorrió su espina dorsal hasta el estómago de nuevo, esa que compartieron en la tarde de té. Igual para ella. La chica, delicadamente, retiró su mano fingiendo la necesidad de cambiar el abanico para refrescarse.

-Si hay algo que deseé, algo que necesite. No dude en decirme-declaró él mirando su perfil delicado. Preguntándose que estaría pensando ella de él-

-S-sí-vaciló. Irremediablemente lo miró a los ojos, quedando prendada de la intensidad en su mirada verde-azul-

Le extrañó cómo el gesto amable del Kazekage se transformó en tensión. Viró la vista encontrándose con la razón. Un anciano de túnica blanca y sombrero de pico caminaba dificultosamente a su encuentro. Hinata reprimió un quejido.

-Vamos a encontrarnos con él antes de que tenga la oportunidad de anunciar su propósito de estar aquí. Los invitados no tienen por qué enterarse de nada-

El Kazekage enlazó el brazo con el de su esposa. Sin ser capaz de notarlo, la chica apretó el brazo del pelirrojo.

-Kazekage-sama, Señora, soy Kasashi Okamura..estoy aquí para..-

-Sí, entiendo. Tratemos esto en un lugar un poco más privado ¿vamos?-Gaara guío al anciano hasta la entrada de la casa-..Iremos hasta mi habitación.. nuestra habitación ¿estará bien detrás de nosotros?-

-Sí-respondió Hinata. Su garganta se había secado-

La chica vaciló después de que ellos entraron; era difícil concentrarse, complicado respirar.

-Hinata-Dijo Sakura en voz baja, acercándosele-Vas a estar bien. El Kazekage es un hombre honorable ¿vamos? Te acompañaré-

La muchacha no fue capaz de responder, sólo asintió. Tomó el brazo de Sakura, y al igual que antes se aferró a ella sintiendo era un salvavidas ante un mar profundo. Naruto se despidió de Neji, no sin antes darle las instrucciones de misión y desapareció igual como llegó. Los ojos opalinos del joven se postraron en las dos mujeres que se perdían por el umbral de la casona y las siguió. Lamentablemente para él, debía estar en la "consumación".

Llegada a la puerta de la habitación, Hinata se detuvo a un par de metros inconscientemente. Delante, el Kazekage y el doctor personal del consejo –Kasashi Okamura- esperaban a por ellas en silencio.

-Lo siento, debimos despedirnos de Naruto-excusó Sakura. En realidad ella sí lo hizo, Hinata ni siquiera pudo acercársele-

El solo oír el nombre del Hokage le hizo estremecer a Hinata. Sakura lo percibió y se arrepintió enseguida de mencionarlo.

-Está bien-dijo Gaara tranquilamente-..Deberíamos entrar-miró a su esposa con énfasis-

-Sí, comencemos la sesión por favor-soltó con la voz áspera el viejo Kisashi, era todo negocios. Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, siguió al Kazekage y una vez en el sitio se quedó inmóvil. El lugar era casi igual a su habitación-

La mirada calculadora del anciano se posó en la pelirosa, haciéndola sentirse muy incómoda. Suerte o no para ella, Neji apareció. De alguna manera se tranquilizó.

-¿Así que tú eres la Doctorcita?-dijo. Era justo lo que ella estaba esperando, el trato despectivo-

La chica sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Neji frunció las cejas.

-Te informo de una buena vez que el consejo no está de acuerdo en que sea un médico _tan_ joven quien realice el muestreo. Sobre todo de Konoha, se sospecha que habrá algún truco-

Sakura cerró el puño. Lanzó una de sus miradas inquisitivas. El hombre estaba insultando sus capacidades y sobre todo su profesionalismo. Neji se irritó por el tono del hombre, evidenciaba que estaba allí para fastidiar. No caería en su juego pero tampoco le permitiría traspasar la línea. Iba a replicar pero su compatriota se adelantó:

-Créame que no me prestaría a ninguna clase de artimaña. Si ésta existiera. Y seré muy joven pero todo lo que sé lo aprendí del mejor sensei y mis capacidades son comparables con las de cualquier medico ninja con alta experiencia-

-Cuidado con el tono que usas niñita-dijo el hombre asestando un golpe con su bastón en el suelo-..un movimiento de mi dedo y tu puesto se borraría rápidamente-

-Y usted tenga cuidado de las amenazas que imparte. No es muy propio de un hombre honorable amenazar a una _jovencita-_

 _Touché_

Los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa. Haruno Sakura tenía cualidades interesantes. Y muy a su pesar constató que su pensamiento, en sentido afectuoso, ya no estaba totalmente vacío.

.

.

La puerta se cerró y la angustia se adueñó de todo su cuerpo. Hinata miró incómoda el pedazo de madera, la cama y viceversa.

No sabía que hacer consigo misma, recordó el sudor y la zozobra en el jardín. Murmuró alguna disculpa y se metió a lo que consideró el baño. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, mas pálido de lo normal ¿Cómo no? Estaba a punto de..

-¿Se encuentra bien?-oyó preguntar a Gaara a través de la puerta-

-S-sí sólo me refrescaba-dijo. Suspiró con fuerza y tomó valor para salir. No sin antes hacer lo que había dicho al muchacho-

Hinata no sabía que debía hacer. La vaga instrucción que la casamentera les dio para "aquella situación" era pura teoría pomposa. Acató en desplazarse alrededor de la cama y jugó con sus mangas. Luego de un minuto, notó que Gaara se movía, pero tenía miedo de prestarle atención y constatar sus sospechas de lo que estaría realizando. Haciendo acopio de valor, lo miró. Él desabotonaba su túnica ¡por kamisama!

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco cuando lo observó deslizar la prenda sobre sus hombros. Y seguidamente, sacó por su cabeza una camiseta de lana que tenía debajo. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre con el torso al aire, pero sí en ese plano. Aún no supo que debía hacer, así que, se conformó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

El Kazekage estaba centrado en un punto justo por encima del hombro izquierdo de Hinata. Él aclaró su garganta toscamente y encontró la mirada vulnerable de ella. Gaara miró su propio pecho, suspiró y viró los ojos a un lado. La curiosidad de ella cedió a estudiar su pecho de un modo extraño. Él no vio nada allí para provocar ese tipo de reacción ¿Qué era lo que le tenía tan decepcionado? ¿Quizá su edad? ¿Toda la situación? Pensó en que él estaba en forma, no era un hombre muy ancho y musculoso pero si esbelto y fribrado. No lo entendía.

Un toque de la puerta los sacó de aquel letargo. Sabían que el señor Kisashi los esperaba detrás de aquel umbral, al igual que Sakura y Neji para que completaran la tarea. Hinata no pudo controlar más los nervios. Tembló ligeramente. Unas manos la alcanzaron y se deslizaron por debajo de las mangas de su kimono, retirándolo por sobre sus delgados hombros.

Las manos de Hinata, instintivamente, se trasladaron para cubrir sus pechos reteniendo la prenda allí. Su rostro ardió y concentró su mirada en un punto inexistente sobre el hombro de él. Gaara suspiró y se movió lentamente a enderezar los brazos de la chica. El kimono al fin cayó al suelo.

Hinata cerró los ojos cruzando los brazos ante su desnudez; totalmente avergonzada, no pudo atreverse a abrirlos cuando escuchó el sonido del pantalón cayendo al suelo. Las manos del pelirrojo tomaron la cintura de la chica con delicadeza.

Esas mismas manos, viajaron por su piel, deslizándose por sus glúteos descubiertos hasta encontrarse con la pequeña prenda aferrada en sus caderas. Hinata apretó los labios en contra de toda protesta que quería brotar de su boca. Dedujo que estaba arrodillado frente a ella, cuando sintió cómo sus bragas viajaban hacia abajo por las piernas; sin pensarlo ella dobló las rodillas para retenerlas y abrió los ojos abruptamente.

Estaba cara a cara con él. Sólo que Gaara no la miraba, lo que le hizo sentir un poco de alivio.

-Lo-lo siento-murmuró a punto de llorar-

Gaara le ofreció una sonrisa triste cuando lo miró a los ojos.

-Prometo no hacerte daño-su voz retumbó en el silencio-

Los ojos aguamarinos parpadearon observando el pedazo de madera que fungía como barrera entre ellos y el hombre del consejo qué esperaba su progreso.

Hinata tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, se enderezó con rigidez. Gaara volvió a agacharse para retirar las bragas despacio, mirando el suelo. La muchacha se preguntó si era tan poco atractiva que él ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. O solo estaba tratando de otorgarle algo de recato, discutió consigo misma la posibilidad. Quería concluirlo.

Gaara se irguió al fin y le guío a la cama, ayudándola a cubrirse antes de acostarse a su lado.

-Recuéstese-dijo en voz baja él. Tragando saliva, ella se rodó quedando junto a su cuerpo. La mano del muchacho tocó su muslo, provocándole un respingo-necesito que abra un poco las piernas-

La muchacha, hizo apelación a los residuos de fortaleza que le quedaban para obedecer su solicitud. Pero sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía en absoluto. Ayudó cuando las manos del Kazekage se movieron entre ellas, aplicando un poco de presión.

Gaara se giró para cernirse sobre la muchacha. Deslizó la primera pierna y luego la otra. Contuvo la parte superior de su cuerpo lejos de ella tanto como le fue posible, pero la parte inferior descansaba en gran medida sobre Hinata. Era irremediablemente incómodo. El muchacho pensó por un instante, que después de todo, escuchar las pláticas inapropiadas de su hermano habían cumplido un cometido.

Pasó el dedo índice por la intimidad de la muchacha, ella lo miró fijamente. Con una tensión reflejada en los ojos y sin tener idea de lo que él planeaba. Cuando su dedo logró encontrar su parte más profunda, Hinata trató de cerrar las piernas. Él se apartó. Se colocó al costado de ella y con su boca cerca del oído susurró:

-Ayudará. Créame. Confíe en mí-El aliento del Kazekage rosó el lóbulo de su oreja, causándole calosfríos. Se quedó quieta-

Los dedos extranjeros rosaron su piel sensible nuevamente, moviéndose en círculos. Tuvo la ligera sospecha que, si lograra relajarse podría sentirse un poco bien, pero sus músculos se negaban a cooperar. Hinata se mantuvo tensa y en silencio hasta que él deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior, provocándole una aspiración profunda precedido a un jadeo.

-Cierre los ojos-

Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Aquella intrusión se sentía suave en su interior incitándole una respiración pesada.

-Doble sus rodillas-

Ella concedió. Un minuto más tarde Gaara retiraba sus dedos, y Hinata sintió algo mucho más grande presionarse contra ella. Cada parte de su cuerpo se contrajo, como esperando la intromisión. El muchacho se deslizó poco a poco, y ella sintió cómo se partía en dos, dolía demasiado, tanto que las lágrimas brotaron sin remedio.

-Intente respirar-le murmuró. Ella quiso pero no era fácil. La suave mejilla de Gaara rosó la de ella en cuanto entraba más. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos a borbotones, de lo cual él fue tan consciente puesto que éstas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- ya casi. Esta es la parte complicada, intente relajarse-cuando hubo empujado con más fuerza, Hinata sintió un dolor agudo en la parte media de su ser-

Inhaló para contener el llanto que realmente quería liberar. Al fin Gaara estaba plenamente en ella y Hinata agradeció que se tomara un momento para sólo permanecer quieto. Cuando se hizo evidente que aún no iba a relajar sus músculos, él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con más fuerza. Hinata podía percibir cada pequeño movimiento que él hacía. Y todos eran irremediablemente dolorosos.

Al menos pudo decir, que no duró mucho. Después de solo unos minutos, de unas cuantas profundas y lentas inmersiones, Gaara gruñó en su hombro y se puso rígido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de salir cuando un toque sobre la puerta los sorprendió.

El muchacho gruño cuando sacó su rigidez de ella y giró sobre su espalda. Hinata tiró de la sábana hasta su barbilla, sin estar segura que debía hacer a continuación. Sus ojos se fijaron en el techo de la cama doselada, pudo notar por el rabillo cómo él lanzó un brazo sobre su propia cara y amortiguó un gruñido.

-Lo siento si no fue..si yo no..yo nunca he..-murmuró sobre su codo-

Ella se limitó a asentir. Percibía su rostro arder. Él también perdió su virginidad allí. Al menos eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Aliviada consigo misma de no ser una decepción. Y le extrañó que se sincerara con ella, que lo confesara abiertamente. Gaara pensó que por lo menos debía honestidad. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir decepción de sí mismo y su desempeño. De toda la jodida situación. _Si el hombre ese del consejo no estuviera fastidiando..otra cosa sería. Tal vez._

Hinata lo observó levantarse y colocar una bata de baño sobre su cuerpo. La puerta resonó nuevamente y él frunció la boca.

-Tengo que dejar pasar al médico-murmuró seriamente. Al ver el rostro de Hinata atiborrado de susto, se apresuró en decir:-..A Sakura-san..-

Hinata pareció relajarse.

.

.

Sakura tenía una vena hinchada en la sien derecha. Odiaba como ese hombre la miraba, como se movía, como respiraba y sobre todo que no dejara pasar ni diez minutos para tocar la puerta. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo inapropiado pero una mano de Neji, posada en su antebrazo le hizo detenerse. El gesto del muchacho denotó, de algún modo, que era mejor no provocar al sujeto. Neji estaba igual de molesto o más que ella, no lo traspasaría pero así era.

Por fin la dichosa puerta se abrió y el Kazekage le llamó. Sakura no pudo evitar mirar al anciano por encima del hombro y meterse a la habitación, con la frente en alto.

Colocó la charola quirúrgica y el instrumental en la mesita de noche. Miró por un instante al Kazekage y este entendiendo el sentido de propiedad, levantó sus prendas y se dirigió al baño.

Ya con más privacidad Sakura se acercó, corrió el dosel y la observó hecha ovillo en la cama.

-Hinata-le llamó la pelirosa. Y justo en el instante que la chica oyó su voz rompió en llanto-

El rostro de Sakura se ensombreció de tristeza. Instintivamente se sentó al costado de la muchacha, acarició sus cabellos azulados y después su cabeza. Pensó que era muy inapropiado su atrevimiento, jamás habían tenido un acercamiento más de un saludo cortés o alguna opinión sobre las misiones compartidas. Pero se cernió sobre ella un sentimiento de sobreprotección que no lograba esclarecer.

-Todo estará bien Hinata-le susurró. Hinata se giró bruscamente y se aferró a Sakura en un abrazo poseso-

-..Sa-Sakura-san..-balbuceó-

Quiso aminorar el llanto pero no pudo, lo único que logró conseguir es que no fuera tan alto para que el Kazekage, el anciano o su primo fueran a escucharla. Sakura le regresó el abrazo con el mismo ímpetu, como lo haría una hermana, como lo haría una madre.

* * *

 **He leído y releído. Pero uno nunca acaba de dejarlo perfecto. Si hay errores háganmelos llegar por un review.**

 **Saludos!**


	9. Capítulo 9 Vivir en negación

**Como siempre, les agradezco se pasen a leer y dejen reviews. Le he tomado cariño a este fic, de hecho es del que más pendiente estoy (malamente) pero pues la mente me trabaja a mí para esto. Cómo me gustaría que existiera una grabadora que tomara todo lo que digo en voz alta y lo transforme en el escrito. Sería más fácil jaja, en fin..**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! De NaruSasu para quien no le guste, no lea la parte del medio. No es algo explicito, dije que no lo sería pero ahí está. En fin.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Dejen review aunque sea para maldecirme.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 9. Vivir en negación.**

* * *

" _ **No se ve bien más que con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible para los ojos"**_

—Forrest Gump

" _ **El amor infantil sigue el principio: Amo porque me aman. El amor maduro obedece al principio: Me aman porque amo. El amor inmaduro dice: Te amo porque lo necesito. El amor maduro dice: Te necesito porque te amo"**_

—Erich Fromm

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que Haruno Sakura dejó atrás a la chiquilla que se permitía amedrentar por personas con aires de autosuficiencia. No importando quién fuera. Muy a pesar que tenía al viejillo mal encarado Kisashi Okamura respirándole casi por sobre el hombro, con la vigilia constante de sus análisis de laboratorio. Ella seguía sin inmutarse.

—Deberías dejarme a mi niñita—rezongó el hombre exasperado, porque a su ver la _chiquilla_ se estaba tardando en realizar los análisis—

—Con el debido respeto que usted se merece—respondió Sakura con toda calma muy a pesar de que se moría de ganas por zamparle un golpe al hombre—si toca algo dentro de este laboratorio me veré forzada a echarlo. Este es mi lugar de trabajo y no permito que nadie lo toque. Además usted mismo será participe y lo verá todo con sus propios ojos. No puedo hacer manipulaciones del chakra para que éste cambie de color, y hasta ahora no conozco a ningún ninja que sea capaz de hacerlo—

—Pero existen—insistió enérgicamente el hombre e hizo una mueca—

Sakura restó importancia y prosiguió. Tomó los tubos de ensaye, vertió con un hisopo parte del contenido en una caja de Petri y después colocó la palma sobre cada una, en orden continuo hasta que el chakra cambió de color. En la primera verde, en la segunda amarillo y tercera naranja.

—¿Lo ve? ¡Todo está bien!—

El hombre gruño. Alzó la barbilla mirando por encima del hombro a Sakura y dijo:

—Debo reconocer que al menos no lo has estropeado—hizo anotaciones en un cuadernillo que sacó de entre su túnica, carraspeó ruidosamente un par de veces y luego dijo: — Nos veremos dentro de un mes. Con permiso—emprendió el paso dificultosamente con su bastón—

Sakura suspiró de alivio. En cuanto hubo salido aquel hombre, Neji tocó la puerta a pesar de que estaba abierta.

—Adelante—

En realidad no le apetecía ir ahí, mucho menos a corroborar lo acontecido en aquella habitación de junto. Eso confería una gran humillación a su ver, pero reglas eran reglas y él siempre las acataba por mucho que le disgustaran. Neji respetaba demasiado a su prima y le quería, sí, tiempo atrás había aceptado que la quería como una hermana pequeña.

—¿Todo esta bien? —quiso sonar natural. Sin preocupación, pero la sola pregunta lo constataba—

—Sí, Hyuga-san ¿también deseas inspeccionar mi trabajo? —dijo Sakura con sarcasmo—

—No tengo porque hacer eso Haruno-san, sé que eres buena en lo que haces—

Sakura sintió una conmoción interna. Las palabras de Neji le parecían sinceras y su tono de voz no era condescendiente, para darle gusto, sino una mera afirmación.

—Ya—Sakura asintió aletargada. Como si su mente estuviera años luz de ahí—

 _Si todo salió bien ¿Por qué se le mira triste?_ Pensó Neji, y se acercó más a ella. Sakura seguía guardando el material en los estantes de la mesa y acomodando los tubos de ensayo en sus respectivas gradillas. Los ojos opalinos observaban cada movimiento de la muchacha, como si se tratara de algo novedoso.

—Haruno-san no dudes de tus cualidades por lo que pueda decir un anciano sin escrúpulos-soltó de repente rompiendo el silencio pesado que los estaba consumiendo—

—No es eso Hyuga-san, yo.. —se quedó en silencio, mirando un punto inexistente en la mesa de trabajo, con las manos puestas sobre ésta y meditando si era buena idea contarle lo vivido con su prima. Quizá era mejor guardárselo para ella. La tristeza de Hinata se le había contagiado de una manera casi ardorosa—extraño un poco Konoha, eso es todo—

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Ella comenzó a moverse mecánicamente, necesitaba poner orden e irse a dormir. Quizá si lograba descansar, tal vez podría sentirse mejor en la mañana. Neji la analizaba detenidamente, las cejas rosas fruncidas, los labios ligeramente apretados en lo que parecía un remedo de puchero y los ojos brillantes por lo que seguro eran lágrimas amenazadoras.

—Eres muy mala para mentir—

Sakura hizo un amago de sonrisa y sintió la proximidad del muchacho. Luego un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo en el momento que él tomó su barbilla y le hizo girar. Se negaba a levantar la vista, el encontrarse con esos ojos himnotizantes le harían perder la cordura.

—¿Por qué estas triste? —él susurró, sonó atrayente y sensual—

Levantó los ojos verdes. Sakura se quedó prendada de esa mirada cálida. Neji no supo por qué cedió al maldito impulso de tocarla. Eran situaciones que ni siquiera se permitía con su compañera de equipo, el consolarla le parecía que no permitiría alimentar la fortaleza interna. Pero Sakura le producía algo diferente y no es que la considerara una mujer frágil. Pero verla ahí, aparentemente acongojada le hizo sentir una necesidad de aceptar lo evidente. De ya no vivir en la negación: Ella le atraía. Y por consiguiente le importaba, quizá demasiado para su gusto. Verla mal, le creaba un desasosiego. Porque ciertamente, verla sonreír era mejor.

 _¿Y ella sentiría algo?... ¡Ella solo ha mostrado sentimientos por el Uchiha!, ¿a qué te atienes?_ Le dijo esa vocecita maliciosa y traicionera de su conciencia.

—E-Estoy nostálgica eso es todo—murmuró nerviosa. Sentía las mejillas arder—

Neji sonrió mentalmente. Aquella zozobra no era natural en ella.

—No debieras sentirte así, no estás sola—murmuró—

Sakura pestañeó pesadamente, se sentía en un letargo mental. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquel ligero contacto de los dedos de Neji puestos en su mentón. Él movió Intencionalmente su pulgar acariciando la comisura de los labios rosas, y preguntándose lo que esa mañana:

 _¿Qué sabor tendrán?_

Sakura cerró los ojos embelesada, sin poder creer que él estuviera haciendo aquello. Ese gesto le pareció dulce a Neji, tan puro e inocente. Evidenciaba la poca experiencia de ella en cuanto a ese tipo de contacto.

Mandando todo al demonio, y las constantes réplicas de su cabeza que delataban millones de razones por las que no debía dar pie a los impulsos, Neji se inclinó lentamente hacia Sakura. Unió sus labios con los de ella, en un rose lánguido, casi efímero esperando que se apartara si aquel gesto había sido imprudente o no lo deseaba. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando hubo despegado ligeramente sus labios, la muchacha se aferró del cuello de su kimono y tiró de él besándolo.

Al principio fue un beso lento, roses de sus labios y reconocimiento. Después de unos minutos, hartos e impacientes por la solemnidad, se dejaron guiar por la pasión desmedida. Él introdujo su lengua, y Sakura le permitió juguetear con su boca cuanto quisiera. Las manos de Neji descansaban en su cintura, y ¡por kamisama! a pesar de que llevaba ropa podía sentir arder la piel ahí mismo, donde él tocaba. Un calor recorría sus cuerpos, calcinando cualquier hilo de razón, vertiéndolos a un éxtasis novedoso para ambos. Se acompasaron perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos a la medida ¡y se sentía como jodido un sueño! el ímpetu de sus movimientos los llevó a postrarse contra la pared. El cuerpo de Neji hizo ligeramente presión contra el de Sakura, lo que provocó una corriente de sensaciones desde su vientre hasta recorrer la espina dorsal. Ella deseaba mas, quería mas. El por igual. Neji desbotonó la bata blanca de Sakura y comenzó un trazo de besos desde su mentón, el cuello hasta la escasa línea del esternón.

Neji hizo apelación a su fuerza de voluntad, y sin querer dejar de hacerlo, retiró sus labios lentamente. Sakura jadeó. Ella se quedó con los ojos cerrados, paladeando aún todo lo ocurrido. Ese gesto tierno le hizo sonreír al muchacho, e iba a besarla en los labios de nuevo cuando sopesó la realidad. No debía traspasar una línea imaginaria que se había impuesto ante aquellos deseos que brotaron repentinamente. Se dijo una y mil veces que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se le pasara el arrebate, pero ahora que había comprobado lo delicioso de esos labios, no creía poder parar. Y más valía ahora, que cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

—Lo lamento, yo no debí..discúlpame por el atrevimiento—

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, como si le hubiera echado un balde de agua helada, o más bien es que aquellas palabras eran equiparables. Primero le besaba y ahora ¿se arrepentía? La decepción y la congoja se adueñaron de su garganta haciéndole imposible replicar. Al no encontrar respuesta alguna, más que un rostro lleno de cuestiones que no quería responder ahora, Neji salió de la habitación rápidamente. A Sakura se le apachurró aún más el corazón.

XxX

Hacia un jodido mes que fue a Sunagakure y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de reproche que Sakura le dio en la fiesta de bodas. _Y no era para menos_ , se dijo. Lo esperaba ciertamente, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Sakura y más si él había tenido la intransigencia de no comentarle personalmente el verdadero status de la misión.

Uzumaki Naruto bufó una maldición y se pasó las manos por los cabellos rubios. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más cuando cierto moreno se materializó después de un puff en medio de su oficina.

—Creo que tendré que poner alguna clase de prohibición contra ti..¡un sello! O algo parecido ¡joder! ¿no aprenderás nunca a tocar la puerta Sasuke? —gruñó. Se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda—

—¿A qué se debe tu mal carácter?...Quizá deberías conseguirte una novia que te baje los humos y.. —

—¡Cállate! ¿tú qué sabes lo que yo necesito o no!-vociferó. Luego hizo una mueca cayendo en cuenta que esa era la reacción que el Uchiha esperaba. Siempre le gustaba fastidiar—

—Sé muchas cosas de ti, tantas que no puedo enumerarlas todas—respondió con su voz monótona—y también sé cómo podría pasar tú jodido mal humor—

—¡Déjate de estupideces! Porque precisamente no estoy de humor—le respondió—

—Hn—

—¿Qué quieres? —

—¿Qué has logrado averiguar? —

—No es de tu incumbencia, es asunto confidencial—

—No he podido encontrar a Kakashi, por lo que supongo es uno de los ANBU que has mandado a investigar—

—Ha logrado infiltrarse—confesó Naruto en tono bajo. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el final de la calle—

—¿Ha mandado noticias? —

—No, todo cuanto averigüe se lo informará a Neji. No puedo poner en riesgo su posición haciéndole enviarme informes directos, tendría que usar un cuervo—

—¿Confías en el chico Hyuga? —

—¡Por supuesto! Neji es muy leal—

—Hn—

—¿Qué? —

—Yo podría ir y.. —

—No, tú sigues cumpliendo sentencia.. —

—No voy a quedarme para siempre en esta aldea Naruto, de hecho he estado pensando en marcharme. Quedan pocos meses para cumplir mi sentencia y creo que sería mejor si.. —

—Tú no puedes irte—aseveró con un deje de preocupación—Sakura-chan..ella—

—¿Sakura?..ella lo sabe. Ya se lo comenté hace unos meses—

Se hizo silencio. El rostro de Naruto traslucia su molestia. Sasuke seguía con su mirada cansina y sus ojos postrados fijamente en el rubio.

—Avisame de las noticias que tengas, quiero ayudarte en esto—confesó muy a su pesar. Porque cierto era que le debía casi la vida—

—No puedes irte..no puedes dejarme..dejarnos otra vez—le dijo en un murmullo—

Sasuke no dijo nada. Pero comprendía bien la angustia de cada palabra. Si él no podía aceptar la realidad, no quería ser testigo de la desdicha que eso ocasionaría. Además él también estaba pasándolo mal, muy a su pesar, tenía que aceptarlo. Sasuke meneó la cabeza, en son de despedida y desapareció justo como llegó.

Despues de meditarlo un par de minutos. Naruto desapareció por igual materializándose en la entrada de la casona Uchiha. Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y el cuerpo estrujado por los nervios. No estaba seguro porque estaba allí, o quizá sí. Ya no deseaba negar sus sentimientos. Vivir en negación era demasiado tortuoso.

—¡Hokage-sama—Hōzuki Suigetsu salía del umbral e hizo una reverencia exagerada. Le sonrió de manera picarona—

—¡Primo! —la voz femenina llamó la atención de Naruto, dejó de ver a Suigetsu que se alejaba a paso lento—

—Karin, eh, jeje hola—

La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes enfáticamente, alzó una ceja y sonrió de la misma manera que el muchacho de dientes acerrados.

—Así que..uhmm..al fin de has decidido—afirmó y sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa—

—¿Cómo dices?—fingió no entender—

—Olvídalo. Sasuke está en la última habitación. Al fondo del largo pasillo—dijo. Después se echó a andar por donde su compañero de casa—

Naruto hizo caso omiso de las insinuaciones de Karin, sabía a lo que se refería pero prefería no pensar en ello. Acudió ahí, convenciéndose a sí mismo, que sólo trataría de persuadir a Sasuke de marcharse.

Entró a la casa, caminó a tientas ya que la tarde caía y no sabía por dónde carajos podrían estar las luces. Se paró en medio del pasillo penumbroso y cuando iba a tocar escuchó esa voz muy bien conocida para él.

—Pasa idiota, eres demasiado ruidoso. Cualquiera podría reconocerte—

De inmediato lo hizo enfurecer. Era algo que no lograba comprender ¿Cómo podía Sasuke sacarlo de sus casillas tan rápidamente? Deslizó la puerta corrediza, y encontró a Sasuke sentado en el futón, dándole la espalda desnuda. La habitación alumbrada por lámpara de aceite no permitía del todo una buena visibilidad.

—¿Por qué estas a obscuras? ¿es un fetiche tuyo o qué? —

—La celda solar se averió—respondió con simpleza. Se estaba vendando la prótesis de su brazo—¿a qué has venido? —

Naruto tragó saliva, de pronto la garganta se le secó.

—No puedes marcharte—

Sasuke detuvo lo que hacía, irguió el cuerpo y miró de soslayo.

—Eso ocurrirá irremediablemente—

Se hizo un silencio pesado. Los ojos de Naruto perdieron su brillo y sus gestos entristecieron, bajo la vista al suelo. Seguro no había nada que hacer, Sasuke tomó la decisión. Eso acabaría con Sakura-chan y con él. Todo ese esfuerzo por traerlo de vuelta sólo logró cambiar su residencia un tiempo, quizá lo lograron salvar, pero no cambió para nada su corazón. Iba a darse vuelta para marcharse cuando le oyó decir:

—A menos que me des una razón para quedarme—

La frase le provocó un palpitar frenético. Y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando tras su espada oyó murmurar a Sasuke:

—¿Hay alguna razón dobe? —

Naruto se giró encontrándose cara a cara con Sasuke. Aquellos ojos negros y profundos brillaban de expectación. La cautividad con que su alma fue prendada, era inconcebible. Nunca había pasado por algo cómo eso, a lo mejor era antinatural que sintiera atracción por alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero cuando alguna vez pregunto a Jiraya lo que significaba el amor, en la respuesta no halló dignificación alguna a cualquiera de los géneros. Su maestro sólo le advirtió que era un sentimiento fuerte que podías llegar a sentir por un ser humano.

—Te necesito—

Y por primera vez, después de largos años pudo ver una sonrisa sincera en los labios de Sasuke. Sin sarcasmo, altanería, odio o desprecio. Era como si su cara se ablandara, y la dureza de su temple cediera. La puerta corrediza se cerró tras su espalda.

—No creo que esta noche pueda trabajar mucho, Hokage-sama. Debe dar validez a sus palabras—dijo—

Naruto sólo cerró los ojos y dejó que la noche consumiera sus ansias, anhelos y deseos. Y a Sasuke.

XxX

Hinata no podía creer que ya había pasado un mes. Y en el transcurso de ese tiempo apenas y vio a su esposo escasas tres veces. Dado que no compartían habitación-salvo para _ese_ asunto obligado-, las ocasiones en que llegaron a toparse fue debido a formalismos o protocolos por alguna visita extranjera.

Ella pidió el permiso a su marido para salir de la mansión e ir con Sakura al hospital. Aprovechaba el día entero si era posible, dejando las órdenes claras a los criados de cómo hacer los deberes de la casa mientras ella se adoctrinaba. En tan poco tiempo aprendió los jutsus médicos básicos y la pelirosa alabó sus grandes capacidades y dotes en el ámbito médico. Al menos esa era una razón para sonreír hasta que se avecinara _ese_ fatídico día.

Faltaban dos días para que llegara la humillación. Y de solo acordarse le daban escalofríos. Pensó con pesar que tenía que presentarse a la oficina del Kazekage a pedir algunos fondos para reabastecer la sala de curaciones en urgencias médicas del hospital.

Hinata supiró tratando de serenarse. Tocó la puerta de la oficina, sintiendo que quizá era inapropiado de su parte. Muy seguramente el Kazekage tenía bastante trabajo. Cuando su voz amable le indicó que pasara, ella trató de guardar la compostura.

—Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama—dijo. Hizo una reverencia—

—No tiene por qué hacer eso—dijo. Hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole al guardia de la puerta que saliera. El hombre obedeció sin más—

La chica se quedó muda. Gaara le intimidaba. El pelirrojo analizó a su esposa, sintiéndose inquieto porque ella aún se mostraba incómoda con su presencia. Quizá tenía que ver el que casi no se conocían, el que se habían casado por obligación y sobre todo que mantuvieron intimidad igual de forzada. Este último pensamiento le irritó. Si no hubiese estado ese hombre apresurando, molestando y haciendo escenitas innecesarias, quizá no aquello no hubiere sido tan malo. Ni presionado, quizá hasta lo hubieran disfrutado. Pero ¡no!

—¿Necesita algo? —se forzó a salir de esos pensamientos negativos. A decir verdad intentaría de todas las formas posibles llevarse bien con ella—

—S-sí..verá..hay..se..se necesita material de curación para el hospital. El presupuesto de este mes ya fue liquidado en su totalidad. Me preguntaba..nos preguntábamos sí..Podría este mes otorgarle un poco más—

Gaara la observó con detenimiento. En verdad era una mujer hermosa. Quizá no de belleza extravagante pero el tono de voz, sus facciones y complexión le otorgaban características distintivas y atractivas a su ver. Al estar distraído contemplando a Hinata, no se percató que el abrecartas estaba muy cerca de su palma cuando se dispuso a abrir una carta. El metal sobre pasó las hojas propiciándole una herida en la palma. El pelirrojo chascó la lengua y se levantó de su asiento. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron conmocionada de sorpresa.

El kazekage hizo un poco de presión, iba a meterse al baño a enjuagar la mano y posiblemente en la botica encontraría vendas pero la muchacha se adelantó a su encuentro.

—Permítame—le dijo y antes que pudiera protestar tomó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. Concentró chakra en el punto de la herida y comenzó a curarlo—

Gaara se quedó embelesado, observando el vaivén de las pestañas negras y espesas de la chica. Sintiendo un candor nacerle desde su contacto. Nunca se sintió atraído por una mujer, y no porque le fueran indiferentes, sino que, ninguna tenía algo que llamase por completo su atención. Ella era distinta. Después de la noche de consumación la evitó a toda costa, no estaba seguro si era por vergüenza de su desempeño-como adolescente- o quizá por temor. Ese temor que se previno cuando dedujo que todo aquello sembró una semilla en él, a la cual daba pavor alimentar. Y se trataba de esa atracción desmedida que sintió desde aquel contacto en la tarde de té.

Sin querer, recordó su belleza natural, su cuerpo desnudo.¡por kamisama! ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Pensar en ese momento íntimo justo ahora que ella era amable y estaba curando la herida. Imposible de evitar. No podría seguir negado lo que le sucedía con ella. Sentía atracción, probablemente física. Al menos deseaba que fuese así. No podía darse el lujo de sentir algo más.

Sus tutores siempre le dijeron a Gaara que el amor hace débil al cualquiera, e irónicamente él tenía tatuado en la frente el maldito kanji que representa a la palabra y el sentimiento. Hizo una mueca.

—¿Le duele? ¿lo lastimé?-dijo ella. Y se sintió aún más culpable. Por toda la maldita situación. Ella merecía un vida bonita, un buen hombre..amor—

Gaara negó con la cabeza. Ella le regaló una sonrisa dulce ¿Cómo podía ser así? Cualquier mujer estaría en un estado de depresión o algo semejante. Y ella parecía tan tranquila. Aparentemente. Lo que él desconocía, era la larga conversación que mantuvo con Sakura, cómo le ayudó el trabajo del hospital y quizá convencerse de que en lugar de ver la situación como una carga, le sacaría el mayor provecho a lo positivo que tuviera.

—Listo, no quedará cicatriz—dijo ella y volvió a sonreírle—

—Gracias—murmuró. No podía dejar de mirarla—

Hinata se sonrojó irremediablemente por la mirada intensa que se posaba en ella. Estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su aroma y la respiración chocándole en la frente. Impulsivamente, Gaara alzó una mano y retiró un mechón libre de su rostro, luego su dedos viajaron desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta la barbilla de la muchacha para luego quedarse en su cuello. Aquella caricia trémula, hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Hinata. Sin comprender cómo podía sentirse de ese modo cuando semanas antes lo odió junto con todas las circunstancias.

El pelirrojo acortó la distancia y sin miramientos la besó. Acatando la maldita tentación que le produjeron sus labios desde que la vio aparecerse ahí. Porque ni siquiera en la intimidad se había permitido tal vehemencia por miedo a ofenderla más de lo que ya implicaba un matrimonio como ese y con las dichosas reglas del consejo. Hinata crispó los dedos en el pecho del muchacho y se aferró a sus ropas, las piernas habían perdido su fuerza. Al principio el beso fue torpe, pero después encontraron un ritmo adecuado, entrelazándose y permitiendo explorar al otro con el desenfreno reprimido.

Gaara la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, percibiendo el calor que ella emanaba y se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Por su parte, Hinata parecía aletargada, como si su cuerpo perdiera la fluidez normal. Un ligero movimiento del muchacho la acorraló contra el escritorio y un empujón más la obligó a sentarse sobre la madrea prieta. El beso se profundizó, realzando la pasión escondida por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ella se dejó hacer. De cierto modo asustada por su propio actuar y la respuesta instintiva de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué respondía a sus besos a pesar de que no era el "hombre que amaba"? o al menos eso creía. Y es que jamás se permitió ver a otro, como a Naruto. Hinata se abofeteó mentalmente cuando ese nombre vino a su mente y lo dejó marchar junto a las réplicas de su cerebro. Pasó la mano por el cuello de él y adentró sus dedos en el suave cabello rojo. Gaara se inclinó más sobre ella, y de un golpe arrojó al suelo todos los objetos sobre el escritorio y la acostó sobre el mueble.

Siguió besándola abrazadoramente, y cuando sintió la mano de ella viajando por su cuello, como si le hubiera dado la idea, dejó un reguero de besos por el mentón de Hinata hasta entretenerse un rato en el cuello níveo. Ella jadeó al sentir la lengua cálida sobre su piel y abrió las piernas involuntariamente para dejarlo acomodarse mejor sobre ella. Gaara subió el kimono del la chica hasta sus muslos, en una caricia determinante y a la vez lenta. La suavidad de aquella piel blanca, le dejó fascinado.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

—Hermano hoy ha llegado una carta de.. —Kankuro abrió los ojos tanto que parecía se saldrían de sus cuencas y su boca quedó en estado kilométrico. No daba crédito a lo que presenciaba—

Gaara se incorporó rápidamente como un resorte y ayudó a Hinata a levantarse, con toda gentileza y galantería propias. La chica se acomodó el Kimono de la mejor forma que pudo, y escondió el rostro entre su cabello.

—¿No te he dicho muchas veces que debes tocar antes de entrar? —a pesar de que el tono de voz era sereno buscando no asustar a su esposa, Kankuro sabía que por la forma en que lo miraba, Gaara estaba más que furioso—

—Lo siento hermano yo..lo siento cuñada..es que..es una carta de Konoha .. urgente—Muy apenado se acercó a ambos y entregó el sobre a Gaara. Aunque por dentro tenía unas enormes ganas de echarse a reír y bromear—

El pelirrojo tomó el papel, abrió el sobre y leyó. Sus ojos aguamarinos se dispararon a su esposa, quien seguía cabizbaja y sonrojada.

—Es de su familia—le dijo en tono bajo y tendió el papel a Hinata—

La mano temblorosa de la muchacha tomó el papel y empezó a leer. Su cuerpo se volvió todo convulsión.

—Es padre..él..él..murió—Arrugó el papel en un puño sin ser consiente siquiera. Sus ojos se aguaron—si me disculpan..debo..debo avisarle a Neji-nissan—y salió casi corriendo del lugar—

Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta. La seriedad de Kankuro se esfumó. Una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su rostro.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer un comentario estúpido porque no es el momento. Ya nos veremos luego para dar un escarmiento a tu imprudencia, por ahora debo arreglar un viaje a Konoha—

Kankuro iba a replicar ante la última frase, pero luego meditó las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Irás? —dijo sorprendido—

—Por supuesto ¿Qué no has oído? A muerto el padre de mi esposa, debo asistir al funeral—

Y el pelirrojo se marchó dejando a un muy estupefacto y pensativo Kankuro. Dos cosas eran impropias de su hermano menor: demostraciones de afecto y asistir a un funeral. Ese cabrón estaba pillado, más que pillado por un par de ojos blancos. Y no podría negárselo mas.


	10. Cap10 Nunca volveremos a ser los mismos

**Me he excedido..como siempre. No sé porque me resulta fácil aquí hacer capítulos enormes. Uhm, agárrense palomitas, alguna canción que consideren agradable y sobre todo consideren que esta extenso y seguramente para algunos carente de sustancia ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy un remedo de escritor. Jajaja, o quizá ni eso. En el próximo habrá más GaaHina, algo de complot y Lemon así que preparen la mente. Y así.**

 _ **Kathryn Francois**_ **una pena que te haya disgustado el acercamiento entre Gaara y Hinata, de hecho si pensaba hacerlo paulatino pero sinceramente me pareció un poco aburrido. Si de por si esos dos van lento, aun que el florecimiento del afecto si se dará paso a paso. Es evidente que se atraen, y de ahí me agarraré un poco. Gracias, saludos.**

 _ **Kattharina**_ **he hecho apego a tus recomendaciones de escritura, aunque debo decir que tu sugernecia de escribir para mi me ha dado resultado, quizá no tan satisfactorio para quienes disfrutan de la lectura ligera y corta. No que me excedo de más de 10 páginas. En cuanto a Gaara, sugerí por ahí que no estaba lo suficiente concentrado y por eso desvió su atención provocando la herida, quizá necesitaba explicar un poco más que el subconsciente no estaba dirigido a su autoprotección. En dos capítulos mencioné que Hiashi estaba enfermo, de hecho Neji lo duda y piensa que era una estrategia para deslindarse de su responsabilidad como padre en toda esa faramalla del matrimonio y la consumación.,etc. Y bueno que te puedo decir del capítulo NaruSasu, generalmente en mis fics suelo escribir de algún suceso por el que este atravesando (o lo haya hecho) y hace poco la familia se vio embebida en una situación de aceptación las preferencias de un miembro. En realidad a mí no me cuesta trabajo ver este tipo de cosas, ni leerlas. Quiza porque quede prendada por el primer libro que me leí de Oscar Wilde (Teleny) en el que explicaba un montón de cosas bizarras desde un punto de vista y abrió mi mente a la aceptación de varios tipos de lectura. Y en la vida misma también, como estudiante de la naturaleza, te puedo decir que esto es demasiado común. Gracias, saludos. En fin.**

 _ **Dolunay**_ **agradezco te hayas pasado a leer y dejarme tu review. Si la verdad que el anterior capítulo me gustó, por muy apresurado que se vea, total, esos dos ya sienten ahí un pinchazo de algo, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y claro, uno suele proyectarse en los momentos apasionantes y más si te gusta la trama o los personajes. Gracias por todo. Saludos.**

 **Espero que les guste** **―o no―, críticas, comentarios, abucheos, maldiciones etc..** **.**

 **Capítulo 10. Nunca volveremos a ser los mismos**

* * *

 _"Es cierto que en la vida conocemos a personas que pueden cambiarnos, a veces de forma tan profunda que nunca volvemos a ser los mismos, ni siquiera en nombre"._

― **La vida de Pi.**

" _Mujeres. Son un completo misterio"_

― **Stephen Hawking**

* * *

Haruno Sakura ladeó la cabeza, buscando un hilo de concentración para asegurar que la pasta de yeso no se fuera a secar antes de tiempo. Tenía un paciente esperando en la camilla de curaciones necesitado de una férula ante una muñeca rota. Pero el cerebro no parecía querer cooperar ante su trabajo y mucho menos evitar la enajenación con los sucesos de la noche anterior. Todo pensamiento tenía que ver con _él._

 _Hyuga Neji_.

―¿Sucede algo?―le oyó preguntar al joven―

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y no respondió. En realidad el paciente que estaba apaciblemente sentado le parecía familiar. La vocecilla interior de Sakura le reprendió por semejante conjetura sin razón, más sin embargo, aseverar que ciertos gestos le recordaban a alguien en particular.

 _¿Cuáles gestos? Si apenas se le ve el rostro detrás del paño._ Le dijo su conciencia regañona.

El hombre de cabello castaño obscuro, tenía un turbante en la cabeza y un paño blanco cubriéndole la boca. Estaba vestido con ropas holgadas ocultando cada parte de piel, común en alguien acostumbrado al sol abrazador del desierto y sus formas no distaban mucho de ser semejante a los miles de habitantes de Sunagakure. Lo que le ponía los nervios de punta a la chica era que el único ojo descubierto del hombre que la observaba sin censura.

―Creo que una de las primeras reglas de tu sensei, debió ser responder a una pregunta cuanto ésta se te hace―

Sakura parpadeó. Aquel comentario le llevó a un recuerdo, cuando vió por primera vez a Hatake Kakashi su ex Sensei. Frunció las cejas y se acercó al joven sin disimular el análisis.

―Pero me fue clara la instrucción de que no debo responder a extraños―dijo dubitativa.

El hombre volvió a sonreír, o al menos eso le pareció a Sakura cuando el único ojo visible de él se cerró y se rascó la cabeza. Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una sonrisa.

―¿Kakashi sensei? ―le murmuró muy cerca del rostro.

―Schht..Schht..no digas ese nombre aquí―reprendió mirando de hito en hito. Aunque en el consultorio estaban los dos a puerta cerrada, le parecía que las paredes pudieran tener oídos―

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó ella entre sorprendida por la diferente apariencia del su ex sensei y fascinada por saber que estaba ahí.

―Es asunto confidencial, ya sabes. Una misión de encubierto― concluyó Kakashi bisbiseando―

―¿Cómo te has roto la muñeca? ―Le dijo Sakura. Le resultaba increíble que él tuviera una herida.

―¡Bah! ..tonterías ..tonterías. Es sólo una fachada―hizo un movimiento con la mano sana, restando importancia a la otra.

―Está rota Sensei―aseguró en regañina.

―Tenía que ser de este modo. Sino la credulidad se vería en tela de juicio y yo necesitaba verte―

―¿A mí? ―

―Necesito que entregues un mensaje a Hyuga Neji―

―¿Él sabe que estas aquí?-

―Por supuesto, Naruto se lo ha informado cando vino a la boda―Kakashi alzó una ceja confundido porque su ex alumna no tuviera de conocimiento nada de la misión. _Mejor así,_ pensó. No pondría en riesgo su vida innecesariamente―

―Naruto últimamente es un soberano idiota. Más de lo que ya. No me informa adecuadamente de las misiones―rezongó dolida con el Uzumaki porque tampoco dijera los detalles sobre la misión encubierta de Kakashi.

Ella y Neji serían, muy seguramente, el único respaldo del peli plateado en caso de que algo saliera mal y ella no tenía de conocimiento por ahí ni del pelo de su ex sensei hasta ahora.

―Es debido que le entregues este pergamino ―le repitió restando importancia a los reclamos. El tiempo apremiaba. No podía quedarse mucho en la enfermería o eso también podría levantar sospecha.

Sakura asintió ensimismada sin evitar una congoja. No tenía deseos de mirar a Neji ni a kilómetros de distancia pero a petición de su ex sensei y haciendo tripas corazón…

―Sakura, es de vital importancia. Urgente―

Aquellas palabras denotaban intranquilidad. Los ojos de Sakura se dispararon para encontrarse con la mirada obscura de aquel joven, en los años que llevaba de conocerlo, Kakashi jamás demostró angustia ante ninguna situación. Ni por mucho que fuera preocupante. La chica asintió enérgicamente, tomó el pergamino y lo colocó dentro de su bata. Sin decir una palabra más, se apresuró a colocar el yeso.

―Sanará pronto si tomas adecuadamente las medicinas. Eso es todo―dijo ella. Le colocó un cabestrillo a Kakashi y le tendió las píldoras.

El hombre lanzó otra de sus sonrisas enigmáticas y ocultas, tomó cuidadosamente lo que Sakura le daba.

―Sakura. He tenido tiempo para observarte. Pareces triste y no te atrevas a mentirme ¿tiene que ver con Sasuke? ―

Ella negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se fueron directamente al suelo.

―Siempre me sorprendió la fortaleza con que soportaste cada una de sus agresiones. Y me sigue sorprendiendo que después de todo este tiempo.. ―

―No es por él Sensei―afirmó tratando de recuperar la entereza.

―Bueno Sakura, reconozco esa mirada y si no es por Sasuke…―

Sakura se sonrojó. Hablar con su ex sensei de cuestiones de amor no era una idea muy grata, además ¿Qué podría saber él de eso? su nariz se la pasaba entre los libros de Icha Icha.

―No tiene importancia―zanjó―

―Claro que la tiene. Y si aceptas el consejo de un viejo..podría decirte que entre mas pronto aceptes la realidad será mejor. Busca solución Sakura. Siempre me has parecido brillante y fuerte. Cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ser tu pareja―

―Menos Sasuke―de solo decirlo se sintió estúpida. Ahora no se trataba del Uchiha, era otro el que la tenía así pero prefirió que Kakashi no lo supiera. Le parecía vergonzoso admitir que se terminaba enamorando de hombres inalcanzables.

―Sasuke es una ligera excepción. La contrariedad de las cosas, que no tienen que ver contigo Sakura, si no con la naturaleza misma―

Sakura le miró con una gran interrogante. Kakashi chasqueó la lengua, en los pocos años que pasó con Sasuke y Naruto le fue bastante claro el suceso entre esos dos. Pero evidenciarlo ante Sakura quizá no era tan buena idea. No por que fuere incapaz de aceptar algo surgido de la natura misma, sino porque los sueños rotos pesaban más en un alma pura como la de ella. El hombre volvió a semi sonreírle tras la pañoleta.

―No me hagas mucho caso. Solo no quisiera verte sufrir por un amor idealizado―

―No lo haré más. Tenga por seguro que de ahora en adelante será diferente―algo en las palabras de Kakashi le proporcionaron cierta fuerza.

Ella sonrió. Kakashi asintió aliviado de que su ex alumna se haya convertido en una mujer brillante, y que a pesar de seguir siendo sensible, de algún modo logró fortaleza. Suspiró al ver su mano casi sana y sobre todo porque ya no sentiría dolor gracias a los cuidados de la chica. Se hizo el silencio tranquilo unos instantes mientras la miró guardar cuanto material usó para curarlo.

―Oi Sakura―Le llamó desde la entrada.

Ella se giró para mirarle, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. En algún momento de ese apacible encuentro, Sakura sonrió con una tristeza acoplada desde el pecho y no supo exactamente por qué. Sí era por el encuentro inesperado con su ex sensei o porque se planteó no sufrir mas por _un amor idealizado_.

―Me dio mucho gusto verte―Dijo Kakashi y desapareció detrás de la puerta. La chica percibió, de algún modo, que aquella sería la última vez que lo miraría―

Xxx

Hyuga Neji no tenía arrebates nunca. Sus músculos rara vez se tensaban ante las sensaciones surgidas de su cuerpo y salvo cuando se presentaba _ese_ suceso matutino que a los hombres se les da por la mañana, nunca en su vida se vio necesitado de un buen baño de agua fría para calmar sus alebrestes.

Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

 _Ella._

 _¡Joder!_

 _Seguramente son las hormonas_ , pensó.

 _Seguramente es que estoy volviéndome loco por el calor_ , se repitió mentalmente.

 _O..Seguramente que tus ideas se están volviendo estúpidas, porque no es nada de eso_ _¡y lo sabes!_ le susurró su conciencia.

Tampoco era muy conocedor de cuestiones amorosas. Intentó de algún modo transformar su cariño de hermandad con TenTen ―ante la insistencia de ella― consiguiendo básicamente lastimarla. Ella se enamoró profundamente a lo que Neji fue incapaz de corresponder. Y no porque le resultara inverosímil una relación, pero la consideraba su colega, amiga y compañera de equipo. _No más_.

Estaba al realce otro asunto, pues pesar de que ella era capaz de dominar armas y sellos. Fuerte, hábil, táctica y metódica su pasividad era irrevocable, la falta de carácter y sobre todo la indulgencia que mostró le llegó a parecer irritante. Por consiguiente la relación era monótona, vacía y sin dirección.

Así lo concluyó Neji una mañana.

Pero Haruno Sakura era todo lo contrario. Cuestionaba, refunfuñaba, rugía si era necesario. Su personalidad inquieta, parlanchina y voluble era una cuestión complicada pero al menos era original. Sin fingimientos. Inteligente, hábil, ruidosa sí pero con el don de la improvisación que no le vio a nade jamás. Y hablar de su físico era otra cuestión. El rostro afilado, sus ojos brillantes al color de las esmeraldas, su frente aun que amplia estaba adornada finamente por los cabellos de un color rosa singular y ni hablar de sus labios.

 _Los que besaste_ , le acusó la conciencia.

Y volvió a sentir la rabia corroerle por todo el cuerpo ¿Por qué se permitió eso? No era un hombre que le gustase claudicar a los impulsos, a los efectos vanos de un sentimiento dirigido por los instintos primarios. Su mente era calculadora, fría, pensante. ¡Razonaba! ¡Mierda! No era un simio andante.

Pero válgame, a todo el mundo le llega el momento de caer. Y él estaba en un abismo profundo y sin fondo: atraído por una mujer que jamás lo miraría más allá de un apoyo moral. Porque siempre ha sido del conocimiento en toda la aldea que Haruno Sakura profesa un amor incondicional a Uchiha Sasuke, tanto que podría rayar en lo enfermo.

Y no es que fuera una enferma mental. Ahora lo constataba. El amor puede volverte estúpido e impulsarte a hacer las cosas más irracionales o inverosímiles que jamás se te hubiera ocurrido hacer si estuvieras cien por ciento en tus cabales. Él lo hizo, la besó.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Neji no tenía ni la más mínima gana de salir de esa habitación. Ni mucho menos encontrarse a la peli rosa ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué explicación le daría a su comportamiento? No podía ir a decirle que le agradaban sus labios, que sus besos le supieron a gloria y mucho menos confesar que le atraía lo suficiente como para volverse loco con miles de cuestionamientos a su causa.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en algo más importante. Como su regreso a Konoha. Esa misma mañana Hyuga Hinata se apareció ante su puerta con la cara mal trecha por las lágrimas y al borde del colapso. Le informó lo sucedido con su padre, cosa que le tomó desprevenido muy a pesar de que la chica le confirmó un par de veces que el señor estaba enfermo de gravedad. Se sorprendió por no sentir más de un poco de lástima por el hombre, no es que lo odiara como años antes, era demasiado tiempo el que pasó con la rama secundaria que con la principal y tomarle cariño requería tiempo del que no tuvo suficiente.

Lo que no cabía en él, tenía que ver más con la carga tan grande ahora cernida sobre sus hombros. Un par de meses atrás Hyuga Hiashi lo nombró su sucesor _¿se estaría burlando el destino de él?_ Pensó amargamente Neji.

En el arrebate de arreglar su mochila de viaje, ante la fuerza de sus movimientos, la desgarró.

―Debo arreglar esto―dijo para sí con frustración. Y no se refería precisamente a la mochila, si no a todas las situaciones que se le venían encima. Primero dirigir un Clan, segundo, el beso a su compañera de misión y tercero el Hokage le encargó llevar los mensajes de una misión ultra delicada y secreta. Por último y no para menos, su prima estaba en un letargo que nadie sabía cómo carajos remediar―

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y frunció las cejas.

―La-lamento importunarte Hyuga-san. Me han dado esto para ti―Dijo atropelladamente Sakura extendiendo un pergamino.

Neji se sintió mal al notar que ni siquiera deseaba verlo a la cara, la chica tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Él tomó el pergamino despacio y lo colocó en su bolsillo. Observó aquel menudo cuerpo engullido en el nerviosismo. Sakura tenía las lágrimas reprimidas gracias a quien sabe qué dios, porque quería partirse en llanto.

―Nos vamos al alba―soltó Neji después de estar embebidos en un silencio casi tortuoso―

Sakura iba a cuestionar el porqué de ese viaje, pero consideró mejor averiguarlo en la mañana. Estar ante su presencia dolía. Ella asintió y sin permitir que Neji pudiera hacer alguna explicación, Sakura se metió a su habitación. Si escuchaba una disculpa más, se le rompería el alma.

Xxx

Llovía a cantaros, tanto que la visión era imposible.

El Kazekage miró a su esposa que tenía la vista fija fuera del carruaje, embebida en un silencio sepulcral. No quiso cuestionarla durante todo el trayecto y hubiera preferido transportarse de la manera común, pero al verla tan acongojada supuso que esa era una mejor manera. Ya sería suficiente cansancio el presenciar sepelio de su padre. Doloroso sobre todo. Llegaron a Konoha en no menos de dos días y justo a tiempo.

―Lleven todo a la mansión Hyuga―dijo el pelirrojo a sus escoltas una vez que bajó del carruaje. Ayudó a Hinata gentilmente y le colocó encima un paraguas.

La chica apretó los labios y apenas balbuceó un gracias. Hinata miró meditabunda hacia el cementerio y sintió un repentino pinchazo de culpa. Debió quedarse a cuidarlo, y a su hermana menor. Pronto las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos blancos y congojados, sin ser consiente tomó el brazo de Gaara y lo apretó con fuerza. Ese gesto le resultó extraño al muchacho, muy cercano a una demostración de afecto. Él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, ni mucho menos sabía cómo comportarse fuera de las cortesías regulares y políticas en un sepelio.

Hinata se echó a llorar en su hombro en cuanto se acercaron a lo que sería la tumba, su cuerpo se tambaleó de modo qué el pelirrojo le sostuvo de la cintura para evitarle una caída. Hyuga Hanabi se acercó con el corazón desecho y Hinata abandonó al muchacho para abrazar a su pequeña hermana. Neji se acercó a ellas.

Sakura observaba a lo lejos todo el cuadro y la tristeza le llevó a tomar del brazo a Naruto. Si un día anterior lo hubiera sabido, quizá dejaría atrás su comportamiento distante con Neji, seguramente estaría sufriendo. Ese pensamiento le hizo mirar al muchacho, quien parecía completamente calmado con sus primas a los costados echas ovillo contra él.

Había personas de los demás clanes demostrando su respeto. Inclusive, y para extrañeza de muchos, Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahí. Todo terminó pronto, el clima no daba para menos.

―La familia entera agradece su asistencia y muestras de respeto―dijo Neji con la voz clara y firme. Seguido de eso, la familia entera comenzó a retirarse―

La pelirosa no pudo evitar llorar y Naruto la contrajo a su pecho.

―Vamos Sakura te llevo a casa, la lluvia no parecer querer amainar―

El Kazekage tomó a su esposa del brazo nuevamente, le ayudó a subir a la carroza y después a la pequeña Hanabi. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza asevero a Neji que él se haría cargo. El castaño asintió y se dirigió a los aposentos de la mansión Hyuga más allá del final en la calle. Era una de las ultimas casas, casi al final del pueblo y muy cercano al cementerio.

Gaara no dejó de sentirse ajeno a la situación, como si fuera la única pieza que no encajaba ahí. Y como si Hinata hubiera leído su pensamiento, o quizá sólo fue la casualidad del destino, la muchacha entrelazó su brazo. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios pálidos, en son de agradecimiento. El pelirrojo dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y sintió que muy a pesar de la simpleza en el gesto, de ahora en adelante no podría volver a ser el mismo, aquella mujer provocaba en él, reacciones inverosímiles.

Xxx

El día comenzó normal. De cierto modo se sentía aliviada de estar en casa aun que fuere por poco tiempo. Con el corazón marchito y los músculos magullados, se levantó al alba para irse al hospital. Deseaba ocupar la mente en algo, antes de colapsar con los pensamientos que no le dejaban en paz. Cierta parte de sí, deseaba salir corriendo rumbo a la mansión Hyuga y buscar a Neji para darle sus condolencias y quizá disculparse por su comportamiento.

Después de todo, quizá todo lo sucedido sólo fue un impulso banal. Nada de importancia y eso no tenía por qué arruinar su relación laboral ni el compañerismo. Saludó a todo mundo en el hospital a su llegada y dio unas cuantas explicaciones de su viaje, agradeció que Ino estuviera de misión porque no podría soportar sus cuestiones.

Seguro la rubia insistiría con que estaba interesada en Hyuga Neji..

 _Y lo estas hasta el tuétano_ , le resonó en la cabeza.

Salido de sus ensoñaciones cuando se colocó la bata blanca y repasó su escritorio. Agradeció que no estuviera polvoriento. El sonido de la puerta le provocó un respingo, su concentración no estaba muy bien últimamente.

―Adelante―

El corazón se le aceleró al mirar al visitante, se quedó quieta y estupefacta con la tabla de diagnósticos enlazada duramente contra su pecho.

―¿Estas ocupada Haruno-san? ―le dijo con voz neutra.

Sakura parpadeó tratando de dejar el letargo.

―No demasiado Hyuga-san―murmuró.

¿Qué hacía allí? Considerando los sucesos y más ahora su cargo, no pretendía volver a verlo siquiera.

―He venido a pedirte…si puedes revisar a mis primas―

Sakura asintió lentamente, después fingió revisar la papeleta entre sus manos queriendo evadir el nerviosismo que le provocaban esos ojos opalinos. El silencio se hizo largo, evidenciando que de ninguno le apetecía abordar los anteriores sucesos. Neji sintió que de algún modo debía reiterar sus disculpas, creyendo que Sakura estaría ofendida por el atrevimiento de besarla.

―Lo lamento―

Sakura apretó los dientes, eran las silabas que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

―¿Por qué? ―logró articular simulando celeridad.

―Sabes a qué me refiero―

La chica tragó saliva, tratando de amedrentar el nudo en su garganta inultamente. La tristeza se vio aplastada irremediablemente por el enojo. Era humillante que se disculpara ¿Porque que la besó de principio? No comprendía. Eran situaciones que Hyuga Neji jamás se permitiría y menos con alguien como ella, pensó.

―No tienes nada que lamentar ¿no ha tenido importancia o sí? ―para su sorpresa se giró a mirarle y lo que encontró le sorprendió.

La mayoría del tiempo el rostro de Neji era inexpresivo. Pero esta vez, la mirada dura y el gesto ceñudo le hizo denotar la molestia de ese comentario. El chico terminó por cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y sin que ella se percatase, le metió prestillo importándole poco que accedió a otro impulso loco y traicionero. Teniéndola allí a solas, sería tentador cualquier cosa.

―Solo intento ser amable―farfulló Neji.

Sakura realizó un "oh" con la boca en entero sarcasmo.

―¿Su eminencia tiene consideraciones?…vaya sorpresa―

Las mandíbulas de Neji se tensaron, bien, esa mujer podía llegar a tentar su paciencia y más cuando sus características pullas salían a relucir.

―No quería ofenderte―

―¿En qué punto parecía ofendida Hyuga? Para ser un genio dices muchas tonterías ―se reprendió mentalmente de soltar eso último pero se sentía humillada ante sus insistentes disculpas―

Fue el turno de Neji para permitir el enojo. Se le acercó lentamente, como una pantera que contempla a su presa, y Sakura fingió entereza cuando por dentro la carcomían los nervios. El corazón de la chica parecía querer salir de su garganta, aquel cuerpo invadía su espacio implacablemente.

―No deberías hablarle así a un superior. Es irrespetuoso―le murmuró.

―¿Y que se supone que hará mi superior? ¿Ficharme? ―atajó retadora. Sus ojos verdes brillaban. No supo de dónde sacó la gallardía de enfrentársele o era quizá que se sentía demasiado herida como para permitirse llorar.

Tal vez solo era su vanidad o ego lo que dañó Neji al disculparse por haberla besado, pero eso se sentía terrible. Podía soportarlo de Sasuke. Pero no de él.

Neji analizó ese rostro que se empeñaba a mostrarse inexorable. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, el no dejarse vencer por ninguna replica, aunque también podría ser un arma de doble filo.

―No haría algo como eso por una situación tan simple―

Aquella frase le dio un pinchazo al corazón. Sakura resolló con la furia palpitándole hasta las venas, de pronto le dieron unas enormes ganas de abofetearlo. Al ver el gesto de repugnancia que ella hizo, Neji lamentó haber soltado aquellas palabras.

―¡Sí!, reitero lo de antes. No tiene ninguna importancia. Como has dicho en alguna otra ocasión, son situaciones que me reservo para Sasuke―

El sólo oír su nombre le provocó asco. Neji apretó las mandíbulas ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarlo pensando en Sasuke? Al mismo tiempo se sintió ofendido.

―¿Entonces respondiste el beso sólo por cuestión de una calentura? ―asestó Neji. Cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser muy cruel.

Una bofetada resonó en la habitación.

―¿Cómo te atreves? Primero me acusas de libertina con el hermano del Kazekage y ¿ahora insinúas que soy una fresca? Déjame decirte que tienes un muy bajo concepto de mí y te lo voy aclarando. No soy como tú piensas y si correspondí a tu estúpido beso es porque me gustas lo suficiente para olvidarme de las reglas ¡no voy por allí besando hombres a diestra y siniestra sólo por una calentura! ―

Neji giró el rostro lentamente tomándose la quijada con la mano y reponiéndose de aquel impacto. Su mirada se obscureció muy a pesar que su interior lo inundaba el regocijo. Ella había dicho..

 _Me gustas_

Y era lo único que resonaba en la mente del muchacho. Sakura hizo un gesto cayendo en cuenta que confesó demasiado, hizo ademan de salir al percibir el estado cambiado de Neji. Algo en su mirada opalina reflejaba autoridad y seguridad que de pronto le intimidó. Deseaba huir, no quería el rechazo y la humillación.

―Repítelo―pidió en un murmullo. Sakura se arrepintió de sus arrebatadoras palabras y actos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir la proximidad de Neji.

―No soy una libertina y no beso hombres a diestra.. ―

―Lo que dijiste antes de eso―

Sakura se sonrojó abruptamente y resopló un improperio.

―No tengo la culpa que no te funcionen los oídos. Si has entendido bien, si no..problema tuyo―se buscó paso pero el alto, esbelto y fuerte cuerpo del muchacho le evitó el paso. Para detenerle colocó ligeramente una mano en el vientre de ella.

Sakura bajó la vista, creía que si le mirara a los ojos él constataría todas y cada una de sus palabras.

 _¡Oh! Error boca floja._ Se dijo ella.

Las piernas le temblaron sin remedio al encontrarse con esos ojos extrañamente obscurecidos. Lo que desconocía Sakura, es que su confesión desató algo nunca concebido para Neji y que para su sorpresa empezó a habitar en él por su culpa. Era algo más que una simple atracción. El sentido de correspondencia. Sin duda algo más que un apasionamiento.

―¿Así que te gusto? ―su voz sonó grave.

―Yo..no..quise ―balbuceaba―

Neji sonrió de manera atractiva, sugerente. Levantó el mentón de la chica como aquella ocasión en el laboratorio. Era inevitable sentirse atraída por aquel hombre tan cautivador ¿Cómo pasó desapercibido ante ella por tantos años? Era quizá la diferencia de edades, de pensamientos y lo distinto de su entrenamiento.

Sakura comprobó, muy a su pesar, que con sólo un rose de sus dedos bastaba para ponerle el corazón latiendo frenéticamente; la piel se le erizaba al contacto y un cosquilleo novedoso en el vientre nacía para luego recorrerle el cuerpo. La chica suspiró buscando calmarse.

Cualquier otro pensamiento ajeno a esa situación, se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando ella levantó los ojos esmeraldinos y le miró con aquella intensidad, evidenciando la misma creciente necesidad en su interior. Sakura no mentía, todo su cuerpo respondía al simple y llano contacto de sus dedos. Neji sonrió para sus adentros, era satisfactorio saber que no se engatusó con la chica en vano. Ella acababa de confesarse, y era mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Ya después daría cabida a otras incógnitas, a los demás sucesos que lo estaban asaltando en ese día.

Por ahora sólo se dejaría llevar.

―¿Entonces? ―insistió él con la misma tonalidad.

―Creo que es más que evidente para ti. Puedes leer muchas cosas en las personas―murmuró ella con los nervios de punta.

Sakura se quedó prendada de la sonrisa que Neji le regaló, una sonrisa sincera cómo la que se encontró semanas antes. Sin poder replicar absolutamente nada, recibió gustosa a Neji, quién sin premeditación estampó sus labios sobre los suyos. La devoraba con ansia contenida, tratando de castigarla por provocar semejante ajetreo sin su consentimiento. La pasión abrazadora se adueñó de sus cuerpos, permitiéndose el ímpetu de besarse con desesperación.

Neji no podía seguir sin siquiera tener un poco más de esa miel que ella emanaba. Una dulzura embriagante y cegadora. El distaba mucho de ser un romántico, pero leía y los libros en ocasiones suelen tener descripciones casi certeras de lo que una mujer puede provocar en un hombre. Él lo estaba comprobando y ya no lucharía con algo que iba más allá de su fuerza de voluntad. Giró su cuerpo completamente para quedar a frente y tomar la cintura delgada entre sus brazos.

Como había ansiado sentir su cuerpo cálido, su piel y sus besos. Inevitablemente profundizó el beso, adueñándose de cada recoveco que ella le permitiera explorar. A falta de aire y con pesar Neji frenó aquel beso.

La obscuridad creciente ―al caer la tarde―le otorgó una visión sensual de las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha. Él sonrió cautivado por su belleza natural.

―Puedo leerte. Me gusta leerte―le murmuró al oído antes de apresar el lóbulo entre sus labios y besarlo a placer. Sakura reprimió un gemido y se aferró al pecho del muchacho dejando caer irremediablemente la paleta de diagnóstico al suelo.

Si su cuerpo no estuviera casi prensado entre el de Neji y la puerta, seguramente caería al suelo de tal nerviosismo. No podía creer que estaba sucediendo de nuevo ¿Cómo es que llegaron a eso? ¿En qué momento se suscitó? Era difícil de saber, de comprender. Pero mejor así, la razón puede reducir los instintos y los sentimientos la mayoría de las veces.

Sakura no deseaba pensar más, por qué cuatro semanas antes ya lo había hecho preguntándose un millón de cosas referente a ellos. _Kakashi sensei tiene razón, debo enfrentar lo que le acongoja y sobre todo poner fin a los amores idealizados._

―¿H-Hyuga-san? ―balbuceó después de gemir ante los besos de Neji que viajaban por su cuello.

Le sintió detenerse, Sakura abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquel rostro sereno.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿ Qué estamos haciendo? ―le dijo Sakura. Su mirada suplicante era lo que él tanto temió y si no más las cuestiones.

Neji lo meditó. Ciertamente él tampoco sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba todo o más bien a dónde llevaría.

―¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos en el camino? ―le respondió con toda tranquilidad mientras que ella se escocia por dentro a preguntas y sentimientos.

 _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ Se preguntó Sakura, pero toda pregunta quedó ahogada en un gemido cuando el volvió a besarla con pasión. Ya no podrían más con la contención. Era inevitable. Esta vez fue Sakura quien tuvo que deshacer el beso.

―Hyuga-san ..aquí..no..no deberíamos―se sintió estúpida por balbucear pero era debido guardar un poco de compostura. Más valía ahora que la razón aún tenía un poco de cabida en su cerebro.

―¿Puedo verte mas tarde? ―le susurró al oído importándole poco lo mal que se vería aquella sugerencia. No era muy dado a proposiciones sugestivas, pero ¡qué diablos! Todo podría irse a la mismísima mierda.

―A las 9:00, en mi casa―le respondió antes de que volviera a besarle.

Sakura pensó en lo impropio de aceptar la visita, pero luego mando al demonio las réplicas de su conciencia. Deseaba sentirse amada, aunque fuera pasional y él parecía igual de necesitado.

¿Eso no le haría daño a nadie? ¿O sí?

Lo que Sakura desconocía, es que desde ese mismo instante en que se permitieron explorarse con besos y caricias, jamás volverían a mirarse igual y mucho menos volverían a ser los mismos.


	11. Capítulo 11 Azar

**Pues está largo. Al modo. Espero que les guste. Agradezco que se pasen a leer y dejen un review que diga más allá de "continúalo".**

 **Me he sobre pasado con las historias que he abierto así que rotar la escritura es difícil, jejejeje…en fin.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Saludos y besos**

 **Capítulo 11. El azar.**

* * *

Aunque los hombres se vanaglorian de sus grandes obras, frecuentemente no son éstas el resultado de un noble propósito, sino efecto del azar.

François De La Rochefoucauld

* * *

El riesgo que se corre al abrir el corazón es enamorarse. Y no se nos ocurre usar la razón siquiera, porque el velo del sentimiento nos ata todas y cada una de las neuronas. Algunos dicen que se asemeja a estar bajo los efectos de un estupefaciente.

Sakura, como buen médico lo sabía.

Se sentó nerviosa en el tatami de su estancia, con las piernas muy juntas y dobladas, la espalda recta y los hombros en escuadra. Las manos le temblaban y con dificultad tocó los bordes de la tetera en una caricia lánguida e insegura. Suspiró tratando de amedrentar el torbellino de sensaciones que iban y venían por su cuerpo en oleadas novedosas, que después concluían acunándose en su pecho. La noche había caído y la hora de aquel citatorio se cumplió. La brisa nocturna se colaba entre los ventanales, confiriendo un ambiente fresco después de ese diluvio que no parecía querer mermar.

Haciendo tripas corazón, sirvió té en dos pequeños tazones de peltre. Era una reliquia familiar de siglos, pasada de generación en generación y heredada por su abuela en su doceavo cumpleaños –coincidiendo con el inicio de su florecimiento o más bien "preciado" periodo menstrual−. La anciana le explicó con entusiasmo todos los afiches de convertirse en señorita y el buen comportamiento de una dama de sociedad que debía ser aceptada para presentarla después como un prospecto. Le dijo que esos valiosos artefactos debía usarlos el día de su boda como toda tradición ¡qué ironía! Pensó. Ella jamás se casaría, al menos que el estatuto de prohibición al matrimonio para una shinobi fuera descartado por el consejo.

Concretó que si de cualquier modo, jamás tomaría los botos, daba igual en que usase semejantes trastos. ¿Para qué dejarlos llenarse de polvo en los cajoneros de la cocina? Además, la visita que tenía delante, merecía toda galantería. Seguro él, estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento adecuado de una mujer y al trato que Sakura solía denotar como "pomposo". La buena educación que el joven siempre demostraba, destacaba por más que su familia era digna del alto renombre que mantenía. Por su sangre corría un linaje puro y conservador con raíces antológicas.

¿Y ella?

Tan simple y corriente. Pensó.

Concretó la tarea y sin mirarlo siquiera tomó un sorbo de té ¡Maldición! Olvidó las reglas. Él debía comenzar _¿Qué pensaría de mi sensei Kurenai?_ Se dijo recordando las clases de buen comportamiento que les había dado la Shinobi en la academia, pues, a todas las chicas les impartían reglas de etiqueta en caso de necesitarlas durante alguna misión. Su corazón dio un pinchazo cuando sintió unos ojos opalinos fijos en ella. Deliberadamente la taza tambaleó entre sus manos y su vista se perdió en el brebaje como si éste fuese capaz de revelarle algo muy interesante.

Apretó más la tacita entre sus manos cuando percibió a la figura masculina levantarse elegantemente del tatami. Él rodeó la pequeña mesita que los separaba, con paso ralo, como estudiándola. Un par de segundos después la observaba desde lo alto y fue entonces que el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desbocado contra su pecho. Su garganta se secó cuando él se acuclilló para encararla.

La chica cerró los ojos inocentemente al sentir los dedos del joven cerrarse contra su barbilla y le obligó a virar el rostro. No quería abrirlos y encontrarse con esos ojos que podían escarbarle hasta el alma. Odiaba de cierto modo que él fuera capaz de leerla tan finamente. Él sonrío al notar su cuerpo tiritar bajo su tacto, jamás imaginó que podría tener esa clase de poder sobre ella y le llenaba de orgullo ser el causante de la zozobra irracional.

−¿Sabes que no he venido sólo a tomar el té? ¿Cierto? ¿Sakura-san? –murmuró con la voz ronca casi incrédulo de soltar deliberadamente sus intenciones que para entonces ya eran más que premeditadas por la chica. Él le acarició el labio inferior con parsimonia, deleitándose de la suavidad de su piel –

−Realmente no lo sé, Neji−mintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Estaba ahí removido por el mismo ímpetu que le había llevado a ella aceptar su visita. Sakura abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada del muchacho. Le estudiaba bajo el escrutinio de un ninja de elite−

−No sabes mentir−repitió el mismo tono. Se levantó y tendió su mano a la muchacha. Sin dudarlo un segundo, ella la aceptó. Sus movimientos eran lentos, y acompasados. El encuentro adquirió un sopor incitado por la candorosa proximidad que comenzó Neji. El muchacho tomó con comedimiento la pequeña tacita de entre las manos de Sakura, y sin apartar los ojos de ella dispuso la pieza por ahí –

−Claro que lo sé. No sería una shinobi si no−objetó. La nebulosa de su mente se estaba perdiendo en la parsimonia que el chico mantuvo desde que se levantó−

Neji adoptó postura seria, inseguro de cómo abordarla cuando horas antes había cedido a sus deseos. Aunque la ansiedad le carcomía, y se moría de ganas por besarla nuevamente tuvo bastante tiempo para meditar los sucesos en el dojo de su casa. Asaltándolo millones de dudas y una de ellas era la que más le causaba curiosidad. Sakura siempre demostró entereza, decisión. Era hermosa, llamativa y a veces hasta estrafalaria. Pudiere pensarse que al mantener su rango y las misiones duras, ella ya no era ninguna niña que desconocía las "artes del amor" ¿pero porque le resultaba a veces su comportamiento muy mojigato como ahora? ¿su amistado con Ino Yamanaka no la había influenciado un poco? La rubia mantenía una fama extravagante, además las había escuchado conversar de manera impúdica.

Desgraciadamente la educación de Neji daba para etiquetar los estatus sociales y a las personas, en su mismo círculo lo hacían y promulgaban.

¿Sería Sakura virgen? La pregunta le taladró en la mente toda la tarde.

No sabía cómo abordar eso. Él por supuesto conocía un pequeño bagaje del asunto: libros y clases de educación sexual que su sensei se empecinó a darles. Él llegó a demeritarlas alegando que no las necesitaría pues jamás se fijaría en una chica. Sus metas entonces no tenían nada que ver con las de ahora. Avergonzado tuvo que soportar cuando a su sensei se le ocurrió someterlos a toda una perorata obligatoria sobre sexo y métodos anticonceptivos. Fue incomodo, más que incómodo soportar a Lee y Gai sensei completar frases el uno al otro en un monologo poco alentador mientras él y TenTen intentaban no enrojecer más que un tomate maduro.

Alejó todo pensamiento y se permitió indagar en sus sentimientos ¡por kamisama! Realmente sentía "cosas por esa mujer" a la mierda se podrían ir los estatutos sociales y todas las reglas que juró llevara a cabo y proteger.

−¿Sakura-san? ¿Por qué aceptaste? –preguntó. Realmente deseaba saberlo.

Aquella pregunta sacó a la muchacha de sus ensoñaciones. La tenue caricia de Neji le había mantenido adormecida, pensando en nada y disfrutando de la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba. Él chico estaba tan cerca que su perfume inundaba sus sentidos y le guiaba a una paz interior jamás concebida. Sakura parpadeó intentando concretar una idea en su mente.

−Yo..yo.. –apretó los labios en una línea fina. Quizá era mejor sincerarse de una buena vez, así podría terminar aquello lo más pronto posible o empezar. Luego pensó en lo vergonzoso que sería revelar sus sentimientos y que estos no fuesen correspondidos−No lo sé, Neji. No sabría explicarte−

−No sabes mentir−insistió. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. Aceptó que le costaría disuadirla−

Ella le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria ¿de cuándo se convirtió en un preguntón?

−¿Y que se supone que debo responder? ¿y si se me ocurriera preguntar a mí lo mismo? –

−Sabes que no suelo evadir nada. No es mi estilo−

Sakura alzó las cejas en un gesto irónico.

−Entonces empieza tu−retó. Un destello impositivo perfiló sus ojos esmeraldinos. No quería flaquear ante la inquisitiva personalidad de Neji. Aunque en el fondo muriera por abalanzarse sobre él−

−Sabes también que no soy un romántico−respondió con sinceridad. No quería que esperara más de lo que podía dar. No sería justo, teniendo en consideración las boberías que le vio realizar por el Uchiha, Sakura tendría altas expectativas de una "relación" y eso, dado las normas no podría ser−

−Aun así me gustas−confesó en un murmullo. No era nada que no supiera. Y a pesar de esa personalidad introvertida y su brutal franqueza, ese hombre le atraía más de lo que quisiera aceptar−

Él levantó el mentón de la chica, obligándole a mirarlo. Como si aquella declaración hubiere sido suficiente, Neji aminoró la lejanía. Con su nariz rosó levemente la de Sakura, produciéndole un cosquilleo en el estómago y una descarga de sensaciones que viajaron desde el punto hasta todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Ella crispó los dedos sobre el pecho del muchacho arrugando la tela de su kimono blanco y percibiendo que el corazón del chico estaba igual de inquieto que el suyo. Neji selló sus labios contra los de ella, deleitándose una vez más con las sensaciones que le producía. En verdad nunca pensó que una mujer podría nublarle de ese modo su buen juicio y sobre todo que los instintos se adueñaran de él.

Una de sus manos viajó por la espalda de Sakura para atraerá contra sí y la otra se cerró contra su nuca. Deseaba apoderarse de esa boca y saborearla por completo. Ella ahogó un gemido de satisfacción cuando sintió su lengua chocar levemente con la de él. La calidez de su cuerpo, la manera en que la atrapó entre sus brazos, le hicieron estremecer. Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, de ningún modo concibió en sus noches de desvelo que eso pudiera ocurrir. Mucho menos que Neji Hyuga pudiera sentir aunque fuera una pizca de atracción por ella. Vale, eso no hablaba muy bien de su autoestima, ella misma sabia de todas las cualidades buenas que poseía pero consideraba que el genio del clan más antiguo de Konoha aspiraría a otro tipo de mujer. Era uno de esos hombres inalcanzables, difíciles de aplacar y sobre todo conquistar.

¿En qué momento y cómo ella lo logró? No lo tenía claro pero daba gracias a los dioses que por primera vez se sentía correspondida o al menos eso parecía. Sabía también al igual que él, eso era algo prohibido, lo que también le confería el toque misterioso y placentero a permitirse dejarlo fluir. Tal vez fuera algo simplemente pasional ¿pero que más daba?

Neji detuvo el apasionado beso para tomar un poco de aire y deleitarse con la imagen de Sakura. Las mejillas de ella estaban levemente sonrojadas, entonces por pura intuición el chico aventuró su mano por la nuca que custodiaba. Lentamente bajó sus dedos, y con el índice contorneó las sinuosas líneas de aquel cuello delgado, percibió el palpitar desaforado del corazón de Sakura y sonrío de regocijo y a la vez excitación. Le encantó observar como ella mantuvo siempre los ojos cerrados, con los labios entre abiertos y la respiración agitada. Volvió a besarla pero esta vez procuró mucha mesura, deleitándose con el sabor de ella y las sensaciones que le producía.

Sakura enredó sus manos en los finos cabellos castaños de Neji y le permitió hacer lo que quisiera con sus labios. La calidez de su cuerpo le transmitía seguridad y confianza que tanto necesitaba ahora. Perdió su familia después de la guerra, su mejor amigo Naruto apenas y tenía tiempo para ella, y Sasuke…Sasuke era Sasuke. Ino estaba liada con sus propios sentimientos y no quedaba más nada para ella que soledad. Quizá estaba desesperada por sentirse amada, pensó. Sabía que Neji era un hombre recto, que actuaba con base a las reglas ¿entonces porque estaba ahí? De pie con las piernas temblorosas, la chica se sintió cautiva por la intensa y oscura pasión de él pese a sus dudas. Pese a ello, consiguió apartarse del muchacho con un violento sonrojo, la cercanía estaba cargada de sexualidad desnuda que flotaba ahora entre ellos.

−¿Qué estamos haciendo Neji? ¡No es correcto! –dijo. Las preguntas comenzaron a inundarle la cabeza, más que las inseguridades. Ella no tenía experiencia alguna aun que Ino se esforzaba en adoctrinarla. Él parecía un hombre honorable y casto tal vez estaba actuando de ese modo llevado por alguna razón que no fuere la verdadera atracción−No deberíamos hacer esto−

Aquella había sido la mentira mayor que había dicho en su vida. Y lo terrible era que la expresión de Neji le mostró que sabía se mentía a sí misma. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas ante sus propias incongruencias.

−Si en verdad es lo que quieres, dilo mirándome a los ojos y me alejaré. Jamás volveré a molestarte−Estaba enfadado. Primero abrió la veda y ahora ¿se arrepentía? −

Un violento temblor la sacudió mientras su aliento abanicaba sus mechones en la frente. Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Entonces él poseyó su boca con un ardiente ansia de posesión que la arrastró con rapidez a un mundo desconocido en el que se sintió perdida. Neji le abrió los labios con la punta de la lengua y exploró su húmedo y tierno interior que ella abrió instintivamente para él. Con un gemido estrangulado, Sakura volvió a incendiarse en una creciente oleada de pasión, la excitación salvaje y desbordada la asaltó como una tormenta haciéndole olvidar las réplicas y arrepentimiento. Con cada beso febril, esperaba con desesperación que llegara el siguiente apretando el cuerpo ardiente contra el duro calor de él para buscar una proximidad que cada fibra femenina de su ser ansiaba. Alzó las manos hacia sus anchos hombros y las deslizó brevemente por sus duros músculos antes de rodearle el cuello con fuerza y deslizar los dedos por el cabello castaño en su nuca.

Neji la arrinconó en la pared y entre lazó las manos con las de ella, levantándolas sobre su cabeza. Su cuerpo parecía embebido en una fiebre incomprensible y su punto más preciado se erguía ansioso de más.

−¿No respondes? –bisbiseó−

−Vamos a mi habitación−soltó más como una orden que petición. Pensó que era mejor sucumbir a sus deseos en lugar de reprimirlos, de lo contrario caería en ese afán y el torbellino de sensaciones no se marcharía. Como el niño que se ha encaprichado con un juguete, al menos intentaba creerse esa idea−

No tardaron en llegar al recinto, y sin pensarlo más se devoraron los labios como antes en la sala. Las manos varoniles desataron el obi cuidadosamente, dejando que la tela cayera de a poco por el peso hasta postrarse entre sus pies. La media luz de las velas permitía una visión exquisita y sensual de la preciosa mujer que estaba a punto de poseer. Su piel blanca, los hombros delgados, las curvas de sus caderas y sus pechos ni grandes ni pequeños. Sonrió al notar que ella instintivamente llevó sus manos a los hermosos cúmulos adornados por un botón rosado, pero él las atrapó y enredó nuevamente sus dedos con los de Sakura.

−No debieras avergonzarte−

−Estoy en desventaja−

Ella deshizo el agarre y deslizó sus delgados dedos por el esternón del chico, apartando la tela del yukata con la misma lentitud que Neji hizo con su ropa. Trazó círculos por todo el pecho ancho, deleitándose de la piel sedosa bajo su tacto, la caricia tímida de Sakura le provocó escalofríos e involuntariamente gruñó cuando ella se detuvo en el inicio del Hakama.

−Debes estar segura de lo que sucederá a continuación, porque una vez que empiece no pienso parar−aseveró. La obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, quería que ella le constatara la decisión no solo con palabras−

−No pares−pidió. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir el cuerpo de Neji pegarse al suyo por completo. El candor se adueño de sus sentidos y todo pensamiento reacional se fue cuando el muchacho beso el borde de su hombro izquierdo−

Neji paladeó la piel de Sakura con ahínco. El corazón le dio otro terrible vuelco cuando él la rodeó con los brazos y regresó a su boca con desespero. La presión de sus tiernos labios se hizo más insistente. El joven utilizó su lengua en un ondulante avance por su dulce interior y una oleada de placer le hizo soltar un gemido atormentado. Las manos de Sakura se enterraron en el espesor marrón de su cabello nuevamente atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras el pulso de deseo atenazaba todos sus músculos.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?», le dijo la voz de la conciencia.

Pero se sentía impotente mientras la barrera de su resistencia se resquebrajaba y se desbordaba todo el deseo que había reprimido tanto tiempo. Un gemido incoherente se escapó de su garganta mientras él elevaba el ardor del beso con erótica maestría para emular una posesión mucho más íntima. La temperatura se le disparó por las nubes y un ardiente placer la sofocó.

—Neji... —murmuró cuando él se separó de su boca inflamada.

Con una radiante sonrisa, él le apartó las manos de su pelo y le besó cada una de las palmas. La mirada turbia de ella se clavó en la de él cuando empezó a deslizar los finos tirantes de su sostén de seda por sus hombros y sintió un escalofrío de pánico que casi rompió el hechizo. Pero Neji apretó de nuevo la boca contra la de ella y la cegadora oleada de pasión la asaltó de nuevo.

El chico curvó los dedos reverentes sobre un montículo tembloroso y a ella se le contrajo el estómago, cerró los ojos ante la intolerable sensación que su dedo estaba produciendo en el sensible pezón. Neji abarcó sus senos, los contoneó y exploró como si sus manos fueran expertas pero actuaba más por instinto. Después bajó la cabeza para devorar un botón rosa, con la desesperación ardorosa de su boca dejándola sentir sus dientes y el frote sensual de su lengua. El corazón se le desbocó a Sakura y perdió todo el control mientras arqueaba la espalda y se le escapaba un gemido.

De repente estaba ardiendo viva en una oleada de atormentado placer. No podía permanecer quieta. Sus uñas se clavaron en la suave tela del Hakama en las caderas de él y después volaron instintivamente hacia arriva, arañándole los hombros, enterrándose en su pelo hasta que con un gemido ahogado, Neji tomó su boca de nuevo con una apasionada urgencia que la consumió. Entonces deslizó uno de sus fuertes muslos entre los de ella mientras- sus dedos jugueteaban sobre su tembloroso vientre.

Se agachó para besar sus senos de nuevo cubriendo la carne ya enfebrecida con ardientes y ansiosos besos. Se movió hacia la barrera de seda que cubría sus finas caderas deslizando una mano acariciante a lo largo del sedoso muslo de ella y dibujando todo el contorno de la extremidad temblorosa hasta el remolino de fieros rizos que ocultaba el verdadero corazón de ella. Un sonido estrangulado escapó de los labios de Sakura cuando él encontró la fuente del más insoportable placer.

Neji la guío hasta el futón y se recostaron sobre el. El muchacho se inclinó sobre ella y le besó con pasión nuevamente. Se introdujo entre sus piernas y una de sus manos acarició el terso muslo hasta llegar a apretar la caerne mullida de sus nalgas. Se apartó para mirarla encontrándose con esos ojos esmeraldas muy abiertos y nublados de pasión. El joven la miró como un ansioso conquistador, sus brillantes ojos blancos fijos en los de ella mientras apretaba los nudillos en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo palpitante y murmuraba roncamente:

—Ahora dime que no te imaginaste esto la primera vez que me besaste. Dime que no te viste yaciendo bajo mi cuerpo, con el tuyo ardiendo por mi posesión... —

—¿Yo te besé? —protestó. Iba a seguir rezongando cuando Neji le apresó los labios—

Luego de una ronca carcajada, deslizó la punta de la lengua entre sus senos y cambió de dirección para degustar los pezones inflamados que ya había acariciado hasta poner erectos. La hizo jadear y retorcerse mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la suave parte interior de uno de sus muslos hasta descubrir el centro de su placer.

Sakura arqueó las caderas salvajemente bajo el asalto de su mano exploradora. Sentía como si cada átomo de su ser estuviera centrado allí y cada caricia la volvía más loca hasta apretarse a él con frenesí, buscando ella misma su boca provocativa, desesperada por todo el contacto que pudiera conseguir, por aliviar la agonía que la estaba consumiendo.

—Intentaré no hacerte daño —murmuró Neji con voz ronca—. Pero estás muy tensa y yo nunca..he.. —

Acalló. Era demasiado por revelar y quizá lo tomara por un pelmazo. No quería acabar con lo que tenían por una tonta confesión dado que la había conducido hasta tal cima de excitación. Sakura estaba totalmente fuera de control. Nada importaba salvo aquella intolerable vaciedad que necesitaba ser llenada. Nieji se acomodó mejor entre sus muslos abiertos, la alzó con sus fuertes manos y la ardiente y dura prominencia de su masculinidad se frotó contra su suavidad. La chica jadeó y se puso rígida mientras abría los ojos.

—Relájate —susurró él mientras buscaba la entrada de su húmeda bienvenida que él había preparado con tanta devoción.

—Por favor.. —

Iba a decir no, pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar la palabra. Estaba tan excitada que la primera sacudida de su lenta invasión la despojó de toda capacidad de pensar o se arqueó ligeramente sobre ella, su torso rozó sus pezones y atrapó su boca antes de zambullirse en el auténtico centro de ella. Un dolor agudo paralizó a Sakura. Cuando gritó, él apartó sus labios y la miró con sus facciones tensas, se esforzaba por mantener el autocontrol a su fiero deseo. Pero sus ojos eran como dos llamas vibrantes cuando la abarcó con posesivo orgullo.

—Ahora eres verdaderamente mía—susurró con salvaje satisfacción. No supo con exactitud porque lo hizo, o quizá sí. De verdad llevaba semanas deseando a esa mujer de una manera que le resultaba increíble y ahora completar lo que el suponía un capricho parecía más que extasiante—

Al borde del dolor, fue otra vez devorada por la ardiente excitación sexual. La sensación de él dentro de ella llenándola era tan intolerable e íntima que gimió desde lo más profundo de la garganta. En reacción, él se paralizó de nuevo antes de penetrarla hasta lo más profundo con un gemido de pasión.

Entonces, cuando empezó a moverse dentro de ella poseyéndola con potentes sacudidas, Sakura quedó atrapada en su tormentoso ritmo y se le cortó la respiración. La primera oleada de placer primitivo la asaltó mientras él la conducía a un frenético clímax de pasión salvaje. El cuerpo se le arqueó como el de una marioneta y la explosión ardiente que empezó en lo más profundo de ella se expandió por todas sus células devastadora y ciegamente.

La chica apretó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de él de forma instintiva entre los temblores que la sacudían y la verdad más sorprendente le llegó cuando sus defensas estaban más bajas...

 _«Lo amas, te has enamorado de él»._

Era como caer en un gran agujero negro sin ninguna advertencia. La realidad la sacudió con dureza. Nada la había conmovido con tal profundidad como aquello. El amor había penetrado en ella y ridiculizado sus esfuerzos por protegerse a sí misma. Pero, ¿cómo iba ella a haber sabido que su deseo sexual la llevaría a eso? Debería haberlo sabido, se dijo con dolor mientras recordaba la controlada y ciega furia que le había sacudido cuando ella había tirado sus esperanzas de encontrar el amor con Sasuke o cualquier otro. Los ojos le escocieron. Por primera vez en su vida adulta se sentía débil e inadecuada. Nunca había necesitado a nadie desde la infancia y nunca se lo había permitido a sí misma, pero Neji le redescubría sensaciones y estaba haciendo que lo necesitara. Se le había metido bajo la piel y había derrumbado todas sus defensas.

—Perdóname por hacerte daño —suspiró Neji. Se había detenido al notar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Al igual que ella, Neji disfrutó de las sensaciones que le provocaban estar dentro de ella. Lo cubría tan perfecto con su calidez y luego lo embebió de su elixir candente. Cada caricia que Sakura le regalo iba impregnada de algo más que pura pasión. Hasta él era capaz de notar el esfuerzo que la chica hacía para no revelar sus sentimientos, cuando estos habían quedado más expuestos desde semanas atrás. Se sintió como un bruto por no poder traspasar esa barrera que tantos años le costó levantar para que ningún sentimiento se traslapara para con ninguna persona. La rigidez se había impuesto hasta en sus actos por acto reflejo y protección. No deseaba ser lastimado.

Era un cobarde quizá en ese sentido.

Juntó su frente con la de ella, esperando que sus respiraciones se acompasaran.

—¿Esta bien? —Preguntó con preocupación—

—Sí—murmuró ella. Se secó las lágrimas y tuvo que mirarlo haciendo el esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar—

Neji la besó con ternura y la atrajo a su cuerpo impulsado por la necesidad de sentir su calor y denotar que no era un insensible del todo. Su inexperiencia era la que no daba para más. Le besó la frente, la nariz y el borde de las sientes. Ella embelesada por los obsequios, olvido el pesar de sus crecientes sentimientos y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Los ojos de Neji le cuestionaron y Sakura le sonrió con dulzura.

—Es mi turno—le dijo antes de echarse sobre su pecho y llenarlo de besos lánguidos—

Neji contuvo la respiración cuando percibió la lengua cálida de la chica deslizarse por su pelvis hasta contornear la base de su miembro. Luego subió por toda la longitud hasta bordear el glande. La visión de ese acto lo excitó de un modo incomprensible y su cuerpo respondía a cada lametazo que ella proporcionaba, estrangulándole las palabras o los sonidos en la garganta. Sakura circunvaló toda la longitud usando movimientos de su lengua y labios hasta que lo sintió tensarse. Aceleró los movimientos haciéndole llegar al clímax. Un gruñido fue lo único que soltó Neji cando se vació todo sobre la boca de la chica y las oleadas de descargas eléctricas le hicieron temblar. Las sensaciones de su reciente descubrimiento le provocaron un ahogo en el pecho que sólo reconoció de una vez que se sintió vulnerable. Él no se permitía desde entonces que traspasaran la coraza que tanto tiempo le tomó crear. No debía.

Pero ya ni pudo negar lo que realmente sucedió. El maldito azar. El maldito destino le llevó a su perdición.

Al amor.

A Sakura.

Allá en el jardín de la pequeña casita, las hojas de un sauce llorón se contonearon con el viento ferviente que alertaba el inicio de una nueva tormenta.


End file.
